Rasi Bintang
by Diloxy
Summary: LAST CHAP: MEMORI. Mimpi tentang kejadian-kejadian masa lalu Hermione kini mengganggunya kembali. menguak lembaran lama menyakitkan tentang keluarga, dan cinta pertamanya. apa hubungan pemuda pirang yang mendadak menjadi bagian di hidupnya saat ini?. RnR
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Kaki kecil itu berlari. Terus berlari. Entah kemana langkah kakinya itu membawa tubuh kecilnya yang kian melemah. Menyusuri lorong-lorong gelap yang tak berpenerangan. Suara kayu yang berdecit dari pijakan cepatnya terus saja membuat hatinya makin ciut. Jantungnya berdegup kian cepat. Sungguh, sementara suara jeritan terus saja menggema dari ruang depan. Namun tersamarkan oleh derasnya hujan di luar. Mengingat ibunya yang terbujur kaku di hadapannya tadi. Sedangnya ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk pergi. Akhirnya kaki kecil itu terus berlari. Hingga,

**BUGGHH**

Dan tubuh mungilnya pun jatuh tersungkur. Gadis kecil itu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bangun. Tak bisa. Terlalu lemah dan sakit terasa di sekujur tubuhnya. Tubuhnya baru saja berdebam keras di atas lantai kayu. Ia hanya bisa meringis seraya menggigit bibir. Perlahan bulir bening pun menerobos dari pelupuk matanya. Ia terisak. Sungguh tak kuat lagi.

Gadis kecil itu masih tersungkur dengan pandangan yang makin meremang. Rambut-rambut ikalnya yang kecoklatan menutupi bagian wajahnya. Tiba-tiba matanya mengerjap menangkap bayangan sosok tak jauh darinya. Sosok yang hanya diterangi pendaran cahaya yang hampir meredup. Bibir gadis itu terbuka namun suara serasa tak dapat keluar dari tenggorokannya. Ia ingin memanggil sosok tersebut.

Namun entah sejak kapan derap langkah kaki terdengar semakin mendekatinya dari belakang. Gadis kecil itu semakin ketakutan. Bahkan ia sudah tak sanggup untuk menoleh. Merangkum wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terisak. Tak lama dari itu, semua pun terlihat semakin meremang. Dan bayangan memudar. Terdengar jeritan kencang dan kegaduhan dari arah depannya. Entah apa dan bagaimana, namun selanjutnya hanya kelimbungan yang mendera.

"Theo," ucap gadis itu teramat pelan sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia tak sadarkan diri.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort **

**Pairing : Dramione, Cedmione, CedCho, Harny**

**Warning : AU, Miss Typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 1. Prolog**

Hazel itu terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Hanya sepasang lampu berbentuk bintang yang ia taruh di dinding yang ia tatap saat ini. Menarik nafas sejenak dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik sejenak jam duduk yang ada di atas meja. Pukul 12 malam. Gadis berambut coklat ikal itu kini berjalan di atas lantai dingin menuju jendela di dinding seberang. Lantai dingin begitu terasa membekukan telapak kakinya. Entah mengapa ia merasa ingin memeriksa keadaan luar sejenak. Melihat beberapa bintang atau keadaan luar.

Perlahan jemari itu membuka jendela kaca berbingkai kayu. Suara decitan bingkai jendela terdengar pelan. Namun begitu jelas di antara kesunyian ini. Angin malam segera menyapukan wajahnya. Dingin dan tenang. Wangi semilir malam menyeruakaan kedamaian. Ia memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian membukanya kembali. Perkotaan ini nampak sunyi. Tak ada yang lalu lalang. Hanya pepohonan riak diterpa angin yang lumayan kencang.

Namun, mata hazel yang sejak tadi menyapukan pandang pada langit luas dengan taburan bintang itu tiba-tiba terhenti pada sesuatu di pinggir gerbang rumahnya. Tak terlalu jelas karena saat ini ia melihat dari lantai dua rumah. Gadis itu berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya, menggosok-gosok matanya beberapa kali. Ia heran siapa sekiranya seseorang yang berdiam di depan rumahnya malam-malam begini. Untuk apa. Penasaran segera mencampuri seluruh pikirannya melihat bayangan seseorang yang belum juga beranjak itu.

"HEY, SIAPA DISANA?" pekik gadis itu.

Dan setelahnya, sosok itu berlari dan menghilang di antara rumah-rumah.

0o0o0

00

**Hermione's POV**

"CEDRIC, CEDRIC, CEDRIC!"

Satu

Dua

Tiga

Delapan

Lima belas

"CEDRIC, CEDRIC, CEDRIC!"

Dua puluh

Dua puluh tiga

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kacau. Sampai hitungan berapa aku tadi?

Tiga puluh lebih sepertinya.

Ah tidak, ini sekitar lima puluh.

Hanya satu angkatan? Bagaimana kalau seluruh Hogwarts High School?

Aku mengerjap keheranan di antara keriuhan ini. Ini sungguh benar-benar riuh. acara apa ini? Seingatku ini hanyalah latihan pertandingan yang akan dilaksanakan besok. Latihan saja sudah begini hebohnya. Tapi, aku yakin benar bukan latihan ini yang mereka incar. Ya, gadis-gadis itu pasti tak menyukai sepak bola. Aku bisa menebaknya. Lantas untuk apa mereka berdesak-desakan menonton latihan sepak bola ini? Aku tertawa pelan.

"IYA, BOLA DIOPER KE GAWANG DAN… GOL!"

Keriuhan semakin menjadi bersama hentakan-hentakan keramaiannya. Sorak sorai membahana. Aku melihat jelas bagaimana detik-detik penghajaran bola ke gawang lawan tim kelasku. Ya, ini adalah pertandingan latihan kelasku XI IPA 4 melawan kelas X 9. Dan mengapa bisa sedemikian heboh?

Jika hanya suporter dua tim dan beberapa penggemar sepak bola, tentu pinggir lapangan dan koridor tak akan sebegini padatnya. Ya, jika itu kelas lain yang bertanding. Namun tentu berbeda halnya jika kelasku yang bertanding. Tebak mengapa? Ada bintang Hogwarts High Scool disana. Cedric Diggory.

"DUA NOL UNTUK XI IPA 4 OLEH CEDRIC DIGGORY!"

Dan lihatlah kini sang bintang berlari mengelilingi lapangan membanggakan tim kesayangannya. Membanggakan kelasnya di depan seluruh murid HHS. Dengan adegan memutar dan mengelilingi lapangan. Persis seperti laga pemain dunia. Huh, sayangnya ini hanyalah pertandingan sekolahan. Lantas bagaimana lagi? Tak ada kata tak keren jika Cedric Diggory yang melakukannya.

"Untung kelas kita memiliki dia sebagai kapten," ucap Ginny tiba-tiba. Aku tersadar dari lamunanku dan menoleh padanya. Tertawa kecil sebagai balasan.

"Eh?" gumamku tak jelas.

"Dan beruntung juga untukmu karena bisa sekelas dengannya saat tahun ini," lanjut Ginny terkekeh.

Adakah yang membawa sup tomat sehingga aku bisa membandingkan raut wajahku saat ini? Aku tersipu, benar sekali. Ginny terus saja menyudutiku. Permainan lama. Sudah lama bahkan semenjak aku mengenal Ginny saat menginjakkan kaki di HHS. Saat ia menjadi teman satu mejaku. Dan saat aku menceritakan seluruh keluh kesah. Seluruh asmara. Sampai kepada perasaanku. Tak perlu menebak. Melihat isi pikiranku tadi tentu sudah sangat mudah terbaca.

Aku menyukai Cedric Diggory sejak menginjakkan kaki di HHS. Sesaat setelah pertemuanku dengan Ginny. Untungnya gadis itu kepincut dengan sahabat kecilku, Harry. Namun biar pun begitu, bukan hal mudah nyatanya bagiku menyukai seseorang yang menjadi idola jamaah. Aku seperti berlomba mendapatkan cinta semu. Oke, berlebihan. Namun sungguh, menyukai pemuda itu lebih sering membuatku ciut. Terutama saat melihat gadis-gadis lainnya.

Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Pemuda menawan nan cerdas, belum lagi bintang lapangan. Tak ada yang salah menyukainya. Walau pun perasaan itu murni rasa suka. Karena apa? Aku bahkan tak tahu bagaimana penglihatannya padaku. Seorang gadis kutu buku yang kurang pergaulan.

"TIGA NOL UNTUK XI IPA 4 OLEH HARRY POTTER!"

Ya, keriuhan kembali bergemuruh di kelas kami. Dengan beberapa penggemar sepak bola yang juga mendukung tim itu. hanya saja keriuhan itu nampak lebih tenang dibandingkan dengan saat Cedric yang melakukannya. Namun hey, lihat ke sebelah kananku. Ada Ginny Weasley yang kelojotan mendapat sihir cinta seorang Harry Potter. Ya, teman anehku itu berlari mengelilingi lapangan seraya membentuk hati dengan tangannya dan menerbangkannya tepat pada gadis di sampingku. Huh, tipikal romantis yang dipaksakan.

"Lihat, Mione, Lihat! Ouwhhh, it's too sweet!" ucap Ginny penuh bunga-bunga mekar yang mendadak muncul sebagai gambar latar. Aku menggeleng perlahan.

"Lumayan lah, belum pernah Harry bertindak sekonyol itu," ucapku malas.

"Kau iri yah? hmm, kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu pada Diggory!" bisik Ginny segera.

**HAP**

Aku memerah seketika. Merasa seluruh tubuh terkunci. Tak salah? Menyatakan cinta?

"Kau serius, Ginny?" tanyaku tercekat.

"Setidaknya biarkan dia tahu perasaanmu. Kau mungkin akan lebih lega jika Diggory tahu. Siapa tahu itu berbuah baik, Mione!" ucap Ginny dengan senyuman lima jari miliknya.

"Bagaimana jika ia menolakku?" tanyaku menggeleng cepat.

"Jika iya, aku yakin ia bukan tipikal pria yang akan mempermalukanmu," ucap Ginny.

"Aku malu," gumamku pelan.

"Yah itu terserah kau saja. Teruslah pendam perasaanmu sampai nanti kau menemukan batas menyesal di lain waktu," ucap Ginny membuang muka.

"Menyesalinya?" tanyaku polos.

"Kebanyakan seperti itu. kau menyukainya. Kau memendamnya saja. Dan kau menyesalinya," tutup Ginny mengintimidasi.

Hey, apa iya nanti aku akan menyesali tindakanku yang tak menyatakan perasaan pada Cedric? Aku membuka-buka buku biologi secara asal seraya pandangan terus terarah pada sang bintang lapangan. Memikirkan banyak hal. Memikirkan berapa puluh pasang mata yang juga menatap pada pemuda yang aku tatap saat ini dengan pandangan suka. Apa aku terlalu bodoh mencintai pemuda yang menebar hati dimana-mana? Ya walau pun bukan salahnya juga memiliki wajah setampan itu. Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Ginny tadi benar?

"LIMA MENIT TERAKHIR. AKANKAH X 9 MEMECAHKAN TELUR ATAUKAH XI IPA 4 MENAMBAH KOLEKSI GOL?"

"KYAAAA"

"Berisik sekali dia," gerutu orang-orang disekitarku dengan kesal.

Collin Crevey, sang komentator junior memekik dari balik pengeras suara. Tak adakah yang memberitahunya bahwa itu pengeras suara, dan tak perlu berteriak agar suaranya terdengar keras? Aku kaget setengah mati dan segera menyumpah-nyumpah. Seperti banyak orang lainnya yang segera melemparkan botol air mineral mereka. Ya, kedaan ini lebih dari glora bung karno.

"Sudahlah, kita sudah tahu pemenangnya," ucap Ginny yang entah pada siapa. Gadis itu seperti bicara pada udara kosong. Aku menoleh heran.

"Ehm, kalau pun bisa tercipta gol dari tim lawan, tim kita pasti menang," ucapku seraya menyikut sahabatku.

PRIIITTTTTTT

Dan permainan pun berakhir begitu peluit dibunyikan. Para penggemar pun terpuaskan dengan hasil tiga nol untuk tim kelasku. Semuanya berhamburan bubar ke kelas masing-masing. Begitu pun dengan para pemainnya yang juga meninggalkan lapangan. Dan ia berjalan santai melewati lautan para gadis yang begitu memujanya. Ia yang begitu terlihat memukau dan bercahaya.

Dan disinilah aku, hanya bisa terdiam berdiri. Memandangnya dari kejauhan. Belum genap dua tahun aku menyukainya. Begitu menyukai. Mengagumi dan terbersit jelas perasaan ingin memilikinya. Pernyataan tadi sesuai ide Ginny. Tapi apa benar? Apakah itu memang tepat? Bagaimana jika yang aku dapat hanya kecewa? Tapi kalau tak dicoba, akankah aku menyesali hari-hari saat ini nantinya? Bukankah lebih cepat lebih baik? Ah itu janji parpol. Bukankah lebih baik melakukan daripada menyesal? Ya, aku mengangguk mantap. Digerakkannya kakiku secara segera berlari membelah kerumunan manusia hingga akhirnya,

**BUGGGHH**

"OUCHHH!" aku meraung keras. Berusaha merasakan kakiku yang seperti terantuk benda keras. Sakit sekali. Benar-benar sakit. Aku mengusap seragamku yang juga ikut-ikutan kotor. Bagaimana tidak, aku terjatuh berikut badan. Menghadap langsung pada kerumunan murid-murid yang kini menatapku dengan berbagai cara. Kasihan, memelas, iba, sampai tertawa-tawa. Aku menengadah berusaha mencari siapa pelaku yang membuatku menjadi korban kenistaan ini.

"Sekali lagi kau berjalan tanpa memperhatikan sekitar, Granger!"

Suara dingin itu. suara paling memuakkan semuka dunia dan akhirat. Seorang iblis ferret yang saat ini sedang menatapku dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dengan gaya dinginnya yang sungguh, euh, menjijikan. Boleh aku muntah di depan wajahmu, Ferret?

"Kau, ughhh! Menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah kau membiarkanku hidup tenang, Malfoy?" desisku dengan seluruh kekesalan. Oh ternyata ferret ini yang menyelengkatku tadi.

"Tidak. Kau keberatan Hermione Tidak Teliti Granger?" ejek si pucat menyebalkan itu dengan tingkahnya yang sungguh membuatku ingin melemparkan isi tong sampah tepat padanya.

"Kemarikan buku itu!" hardikku segera saat pemuda itu mengambil buku yang terjatuh di tanah. Sialnya ia malah membuatnya sebagai permainan.

"Ugghh, kau harus bisa mengambilnya, Granger!" ejek Malfoy itu dengan seringai tipis miliknya.

"Kembalikan! Atau aku adukan kau kepada petugas perpustakaan karena telah mencuri!" ucapku berusaha merebut buku itu.

"Tidak bisa. Itu kelalaianmu, Granger! Kau tidak boleh melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain. Itu tidak baik!" ucap si ferret lebih bersemangat untuk menjahili.

Aku menoleh ke sekitar. Sudah sepi. Tak ada murid-murid lainnya. Tinggalah aku disana bersama si ferret itu. dan, dimana Ginny? Sepertinya ia sudah lebih dulu menyambangi pembuat salah satu gol kelas. Dan dimana pemuda itu? dimana Cedric? Bukankah niatku tadi ingin menemuinya dan menyatakan perasaan?

"Kau menghalangiku, bodoh!" pekikku kesal.

Sialnya ia hanya tersenyum dengan teramat menyebalkan. Aku menyumpah-nyumpah dalam hati mengapa waktu ini bisa begitu menyebalkan. Fortuna kumohon berpihaklah padaku. Dan si ferret menyebalkan itu terus memainkan buku milikku dengan tanpa dosa. Entah mengapa kebencianku semakin memuncak tiap harinya. Melihatnya membuat hatiku badai. Mendung. Ahh, menyebalkan. Mengapa Tuhan menciptakan makhluk semenyebalkan itu? mengapa aku harus satu sekolah dengannya? Dan mengapa ia harus satu kelas denganku saat ini? Jika saja aku bisa pindah kelas. Ah, tapi tidak. Dia saja yang pindah kelas. Aku tak mau pindah. Aku ingin bisa dekat dengan Cedric. Menyebalkan.

Dan sungguh ironi melihat Cedric dan si ferret itu. Bagaimana bisa Cedric yang mengagumkan bersahabat dekat dengan ferret menyebalkan itu? dunia akan terbalik. Aku mengeluh pelan kehabisan tenaga untuk memperjuangkan buku milikku yang entah sudah berapa lama ia mainkan. Hanya dibolak-balik. Di lambungkan, ditangkap kembali. Akhirnya aku menyerah. Aku diam.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Sepertinya kau sudah lelah. Karena aku baik, aku kembalikan buku ini. Kau harus pandai merawatnya, Granger!" ucapnya dengan santai tanpa dosa. Hey, ada yang membawa golok agar aku bisa memburaikan isi perutnya? Ups, ini bukan gore.

"Pergi sana ferret menyebalkan!" ucapku pelan seraya mengambil buku yang ia jatuhkan ke tanah. Aku menoleh ke arah lapangan. Tak ada Cedric. Tak ada lagi pemuda itu. kesempatanku hilang tadi. Padahal telah terkumpul cukup banyak keberanian. Dan hanya malu yang didapat karena menjadi bahan tertawaan murid-murid yang melihat tragedi tadi. Miris memang. Aku berjalan pelan kembali ke kelas.

0o0o0

"Kau kemana saja, Mione?" tanya Ginny yang tampak cemas melihat keadaanku. Seragam kotor hasil tragedi tadi di dekat lapangan dan aku masih malas menggantinya.

"Ada perang sebentar tadi jadi beginilah," ucapku.

"Perang?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Aku bertaruh pasti Draco Malfoy lagi. Jangan terlaru sering bertengkar, bagaimana kalau nanti kau menyukainya?" tanya Harry yang ikut-ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh? Tidak mungkin. Aku menyukai Cedric. Lagipula, mana bisa aku menyukai ferret menyebalkan itu. tidak mungkin," ucapku yakin.

"Well, baiklah! Kau menakutkan," gumam Harry. Aku merengut sebentar. Melihat dua sejoli di depanku yang sedang asyik berpacaran. Harry Potter yang begitu beruntung mendapatkan Ginny Weasley. Keduanya sahabat baikku.

"Kau pikirkan perkataanku tadi, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Yang mana?" tanyaku pura-pura lupa. Ya, aku masih ingat benar. Bahkan karena perkataannya tadi yang membuat seragamku kotor. Ini tumbalnya sepertinya.

"Menyatakan perasaanmu? Tapi sebaiknya tak perlu jika kau ragu-ragu," ucap Ginny.

"Kau aneh. Tadi memberi ide begitu, sekarang malah lain. Tapi tekadku sudah bulat, aku akan menyatakannya. Entah nanti bagaimana yang pasti aku harus membiarkan Cedric tahu dulu," ucapku dengan senyuman lima jari.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Ginny lagi.

"Jangan menggoyahkanku, Ginny!" gerutuku agak gerah dengan sikap gadis itu. ahh, salahkan dia yang membuatku memiliki ide gila ini. Memangnya siapa yang menyarankannya pertama kali.

"Aku hanya khawatir saja. Kau itu kan bukan orang yang selalu beruntung, Mione," gumam Ginny terkekeh kecil. Ughh, menyebalkan. Aku pun segera bangkit dan pergi.

"Aku akan mengganti baju dulu," ucapku seraya pergi ke luar kelas.

0o0o0

Aku berpikir dalam diam seraya kedua kaki ini terus saja melangkah membelah koridor dan kerumunan murid-murid yang beberapa di antaranya memperhatikan. Berpikir dan terus berpikir. Cedric, Cedric, Cedric. Mengingat sejenak saat-saat aku menyukainya. Ah, sudah sering diingat sepertinya. Aku benar-benar ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini secepatnya. Tak ada yang salah. Ya, mungkin bukan hal buruk membiarkan dia tahu. Toh ia juga tahu bahwa hampir setengah wanita di HHS mengaguminya. Jadi bukan hal aneh baginya mengatahui satu penggemar baru.

Angin menyapu pipiku perlahan. Memainkan anak rambut cokelat ikal. Sungguh, seharusnya saat ini aku tengah membaca beberapa buku dengan tenang. Ya, jika bukan karena tragedi bodoh yang membuat seragamku kotor bukan main. Lihat saja, aku bahkan tak yakin ada deterjen yang bisa menghilangkan semua noda di baju putih ini.

Akhirnya kaki-kaki ini berhasil membawaku ke ruangan penuh loker. Ya, ruangan berisi loker-loker murid HHS. Sepi, tak ada seseorang melintas disini. Aku segera berjalan menuju lokerku. Tak terlalu jauh, namun cukup ke tengah. Dingin. Ya, udara disini seperti diberi pendingin, padahal yang ada AC alamiah. Jangan berpikir tentang hal horor, aku sungguh tak ingin memikirkannya.

Ruangan ini terdiri dari beberapa baris lemari panjang loker-loker yang tersusun rapi. Sangat mengasyikan dijadikan tempat bermain petak umpet, hanya jika kau tak malu dengan umurmu.

Cklek

Pintu lokerku berdecit agak keras. Ah, sudah tua rupanya. Aku cepat-cepat mengambil baju seragam bersih disana dan sebuah kotak kecil yang sudah dijamahi sarang laba-laba. Itu bukan makanan, jadi tak perlu merasa jijik. Itu hanya suatu benda. Ya, hanya suatu benda.

"Kita sudah memegangnya!"

Mataku berkilat. Eh, suara siapa tadi? Sepertinya aku mengenal suara itu. terdengar suara berisik beberapa orang memasuki ruangan ini.

"Tapi jangan terlalu percaya diri."

Nah, suara berbeda yang juga sepertinya aku kenal.

"Siapkan stamina saja besok. Dan, ehm, kau harus hati-hati. Lawan kita besok bukanlah tim yang menyukai permainan jujur."

"Ya, jaga siku dan lututmu."

Hening.

Sepertinya sudah selesai. Aku mengerjap sejenak. Hey, sejak kapan aku menjadi seorang penguping begini? Tentu tak akan seperti ini ceritanya jika saja pembicara tadi bukanlah dua orang yang penting. Aku menganal suaranya. Satu suara yang aku kagumi. Satu suara musuh besarku. Well, mereka sepertinya Cedric dan Draco. Aku hapal benar suara mereka.

"Kau masih cidera?"

"Masih. Sering sakit jika banyak digerakkan."

Oh, ternyata si ferret itu sedang cidera. Pantas saja tadi dia tak ikut permainan. Tapi aku salut, kakinya yang sedang rawan itu nyatanya masih sempat membuatku terkena tragedi memalukan. Tepuk tangan untuk makhluk menyebalkan sedunia itu. Entah mengapa Cedric dan Draco bisa seakur itu, tak tahu pasti, yang jelas, Draco memang terlihat serius saat bicara dengan Cedric. Jangan-jangan? Ah, pernyataan bodoh.

"Sayang sekali besok kau tak bisa bermain. Padahal tim kita pasti lebih kuat."

"Lawan kita besok bukan tim yang susah."

Ya, mendengar pembicaraan ini bisa membuat citra seorang Draco sebagai pribadi yang bijaksana dan serius. Yang entah mengapa ia begitu menyebalkan. Padaku. Hanya padaku. Semua tingkahnya begitu menjengkelkan bahkan di hari pertama kami bertemu. Ya, bagaimana tidak, saat awal berkenalan. Pemuda pirang pucat yang baru saja pindah dari Perancis itu.

Saat itu Ia memperhatikanku dengan seksama. Sangat seksama. Yang sialnya aku anggap ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda itu memperhatikanku begitu lama. Begitu mendalam. Siapa yang tak akan tersipu dan dibuat melambung? Namun saat itu juga. Saat khayalan terlalu berlebihan. Ia malah mengatakan hal yang sangat tak ingin aku dengar. Apa itu? aku tak ingin membicarakannya. Yang pasti itu sangat jauh dari pujian.

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Kembali dari lamunan aneh tentang bagaimana ferret itu mulai hadir dan memporak-porandakan hidupku. Menebar badai teror pada cerahnya ahri-hariku. Membuatku terus menggerutu. Menyebalkan rasanya terus mengingat hal-hal buruk yang ia ciptakan.

Sepertinya kedua pemuda itu sedang menyimpan sesuatu di loker mereka. Aku hanya mendengar suara decitan pintu loker. Mereka kini berada di barisan lain dariku. Hanya tersela satu barisan. Jadi, aku bisa mendengar percakapan ringan. Sesuatu yang mungkin saja aku dapati, tapi sepertinya tidak. Cedric tak membicarakan apapun tentang gadis. Apa memang ia tak memiliki perasaan pada gadis manapun. Entahlah.

"Kau menjahili gadis ikal itu lagi ya?"

Hazelku membulat sempurna. Jika tak salah terka, itu pasti aku yang sedang ditanyakan Cedric tadi. Lagipula, siapa yang selalu dijahili ferret menyebalkan itu. tapi, ia menyebutku gadis ikal. Apa ia tak tahu namaku?

"Hanya iseng."

Kini suara pemuda itu yang membuatku naik darah. Iseng dia bilang? Ah, cucikan dulu seragam ini sampai tak ada noda bersisa. Baru aku percaya itu iseng.

"Aku kasihan padanya. Lagipula, kau senang sekali menjahilinya sepertinya."

"Anggap saja itu caraku berkomunikasi dengan gadis kutu buku itu."

Cara berkomunikasi? Well, lain kali akan aku ajarkan cara berkomunikasi dengan kepalan tangan mendarat di pipi pucatnya.

"Kau harusnya mencari pacar, Draco! Agar kau tak menjahili orang lain."

"Seperti kau punya saja."

Ya, ferret itu mencibir Cedric. Ah, tapi dia ada benarnya. Mengapa sampai sekarang Cedric belum juga memiliki kekasih?

"Kau sudah selesai dengan baju itu? kita ke kamar mandi sekarang. Aku tak suka berlama-lama di ruangan ini."

Draco mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Tepat setelah bunyi decitan dari pintu loker Cedric yang tertutup. Mereka segera pergi. Ya, memang kurang menyenangkan berlama-lama di ruangan ini. Dingin, sepi, dan agak gelap. Aku pun segera pergi setelah menarik seragam atasan bersih.

"Kamar mandi?" aku bergumam pelan. Entah mengapa sebuah ide gila terbersit begitu saja. Ya, hari ini sudah cukup gila, tak apalah menambahinya dengan sedikit esensi.

0o0o0

Beberapa batang rumput bergoyang tersapu angin. Aku menoleh sejenak ke arah mereka semua. Tenang. Namun berbanding terbalik dengan jantungku yang mendadak begitu berisik. Hap, hap, hap. Adakah yang memiliki pengeras suara sehingga tak perlu lagi menyewa drum, karena suara degupan jantung ini sebegitu hebatnya. Menunggu dengan cemas di depan kamar mandi pria dengan kaki gemetaran. Ingatkan aku tentang hari ini. Tentang betapa beraninya seorang Hermione Granger. Aku tak tahu tindakanku kali ini disebut berani atau malah kelewat bodoh. Menunggu seseorang keluar untuk menyatakan cinta. Di kamar mandi. Hanya bermodal keberanian. Merlin, cubit aku dari mimpi aneh ini.

Mengenalku saja sudah untung, ah tapi mana mungkin ia tak mengenalku. Aku teman satu kelasnya. Sebagian hati menyuruhku untuk mundur dan berlari kembali ke kelas. Namun bagian hatiku yang lain menyuruh untuk tetap diam dan menunggu. Untuk mengungkapkannya. Aku bingung. Tapi sepertinya sudah sangat telat untuk memutuskan, karena apa?

Pintu yang aku tunggui sejak tadi kini knopnya berputar. Seseorang akan keluar dari dalamnya. Cedric, ya Cedric. Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap. Sejenak teringat makhluk kuning kotak menggemaskan yang aku ikuti mantranya itu. hanya sebagai penguat diri. Sudahlah.

Dua detik.

Aku siap. Tak ada waktu untuk ragu.

Empat detik.

Aku menyukaimu. Hanya itu.

Enam detik.

Jadi?

Delapan detik.

Apa aku yakin?

Berapa detik saat ini? Mengapa seseorang itu belum juga keluar?

**CKLEK**

Aku tahu, pintu itu terbuka kini. Namun aku hanya bisa menunduk seraya mengulurkan sebuah surat yang aku ambil dari loker tadi. Tanpa berani menatap wajah yang ada dihadapanku saat ini.

"AKU MENYUKAIMU CEDRIC DIGGORY!" lantangku dengan teramat keras.

Hening.

Hening.

Apa pernyataanku tadi terlalu keras? Atau Cedric kini terkaget-kaget karena putri impiannya nyatanya menyatakan cinta padanya. Well, khayalan tinggi saja. Tapi sungguh, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak saat ini.

"Tindakan berani, Granger!" ucap suara yang sudah tak asing.

Astaga, aku menengadah dengan cepat mendapati suara tadi tertangkap jelas di telingaku. Malfoy. Mengapa hatiku mendadak dijamahi temaram pekat. Demi merlin, aku mencium hawa masalah baru. Hawa kenaasan yang akan menderaku.

"HEY,,, KEMARI SEMUANYA DAN LIHAT BAGAIMANA KUTU BUKU HHS MENYATAKAN CINTA!"

Mendadak murid-murid berlarian dan ramai memenuhi teras depan kamar mandi pria. Hazelku berputar cepat. Menyusuri kerumunan yang mendadak begitu banyak. Memperhatikan, tertawa-tawa, menyemangati, menonton, tak percaya, menyuarakan penerimaan. Astaga, adakah yang lebih buruk dari ini semua?

Sepuluh, dua puluh, tidak, ini ratusan. Oke, berlebihan. Namun sungguh, ini banyak. Murid-murid berkerumun di sekitarku. Di depan toilet pria ini. Boleh aku menghilang sekarang?

Aku melihat wajah datar si ferret memuakkan yang baru saja berhasil mempromosikan pernyataan cintaku. Dan sialnya lagi, mana Cedric? Mana pemuda yang aku tuju itu? mana dia? Sudah separah ini dan dia tidak mendengarnya langsung dariku.

Ya, dan pemuda itu baru saja keluar. Mata hitamnya menyusuri kerumunan di depan kamar mandi. Ia tampak heran dengan banyak murid yang berkumpul seraya menatap ke arahnya, si ferret menyebalkan. Dan setelah menyusuri kerumunan, mata hitam itu terhenti tepat padaku. Seolah mengintimidasi. Mendadak keringat dingin membanjiri seluruh kening.

"Bisa kau katakan lagi, Granger? Cedric baru muncul," ucap si ferret itu polos.

Aku tak tahu sudah semerah apa wajah ini. Panas rasanya. Sungguh, darah seakan bergolak. Melihat Cedric yang tampak heran. Kemudian beralih pada ferret menyebalkan itu yang hanya berwajah tanpa dosa. Astaga, kerumunan semakin bertambah banyak. Semakin menyuarakan banyak hal. Dengan segala macam komentar.

"Kau memuakkan, Malfoy!" desisku penuh kemarahan pada pemuda pucat itu.

Dan waktu berikutnya aku segera berlari. Ya, berlari menjauhi kerumunan itu. Berlari menjauhi Cedric yang entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Lari dari segala hal bodoh memuakkan ini. Adakah yang punya pemutar waktu sehingga aku tak perlu mengalami hari ini? Mengalami naasnya hari ini. Bagaimana besok? Aku ingin pindah sekolah saja.

..

..

**TBC**

**Yeay chap pertama yang akhirnya publish setelah berbulan-bulan tak terjamahi di komputer Diloxy. Ini itu yang membuat publish fict ini begitu telat. Terima kasih untuk para readers, dan ditunggu reviewsnya. **

**Flamer nanti aku kasih avada kedavra. Mau? ehehehe**


	2. Chapter 2 Cinta?

Lampu tengah itu bergoyang perlahan setelah ditepis paksa oleh beberapa orang bertopeng yang kini tengah berada di sebuah ruangan bersama seorang pria berumur dan seorang wanita yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas lantai. Darah telah berceceran dimana-mana. Sementara pria berumur itu diikat di kursi seraya meraung-raung pada si wanita. Entah apa yang dikatakannya tak jelas. Namun, beberapa orang bertopeng hanya tertawa-tawa keras mendapati itu semua.

Tiba-tiba, suara pijakan lantai terdengar semakin mendekat. Decitan antara lantai kayu dengan telapak kaki seseorang semakin terdengar jelas. Dari ruangan yang bergaya jepang dengan pintu geser tampaklah bayangan seorang gadis kecil dari luar. Melihat itu pria berumur melebarkan matanya. Sungguh ia terkejut dan berontak berusaha menyuarakan sesuatu dengan lebih jelas.

"JANGAAANNNN!" pekik pria berumur itu dengan susah payah.

Namun pintu kayu bergeser cepat, memperlihatkan sosok gadis kecil dengan rambut ikalnya. Mata hazel gadis itu terbelalak sempurna melihat sosok wanita yang terbujur di atas lantai kayu dengan darah berceceran. Ia menangis. Gadis kecil itu menangis. Kemudian sorot hazel itu segera beralih kepada pria berumur yang meronta-ronta.

"Ayah, aku takut," isak si gadis kecil dengan mata basah.

"Pergi, cepat pergi Mione! Cepat cari kakakmu! Cari Theo! Cepat pergi!" teriak si pria berumur dengan kebingungan. Melihat beberapa orang bertopeng kini mengincar gadis itu.

Si gadis kecil segera berlari sekuat tenaga menjauh dari ruangan tadi. Ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki mungilnya yang terasa begitu berat seraya terus terbayang gambaran ibunya yang terbujur di atas lantai. Gadis kecil itu mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya cepat-cepat. Bersama suara gaduh orang-orang bertopeng di belakangnya. Mengejarnya.

"Ibu," isak gadis kecil itu teramat pelan seraya bulir bening terus menerobos pelupuk matanya.

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort **

**Pairing : Dramione, Cedmione, CedCho, Harny**

**Warning : AU, Miss Typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Trims atas reviews : ****TheReVengeance, Inna, JeanLuciana, CN Bluetory, Bunga Sakura, Cullen Malfoy, Alia Yunara**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 2**.** Cinta?**

**Hermione's POV**

Mimpi itu lagi. Selalu mimpi itu lagi. Bermunculan hampir tiga minggu ini. Aku memegangi kepalaku yang terasa berdenyut. Keringat nyatanya telah mengucur banyak di tubuhku. Aku terbangun dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Mungkin segelas air putih bisa sedikit menenangkan.

Sepi. Mom dan Dad pasti sudah terlelap semua. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dengan perasaan yang tak karuan. Semoga saja aku tak pingsan disini sehingga membuat geger saat pagi tiba. Sebenarnya aku tak suka berjalan malam-malam sendirian. Aku takut gelap dan itu sungguh membuatku tak nyaman. Tapi, saat ini rasa takut itu terkalahkan rasa ingin minum.

Dapur di rumahku bersebelahan dengan ruang tamu. Sebuah jendela besar di ruang tamu dengan tirai coklat muda tersibak angin. Rupanya angin malam ini cukup kencang. Seraya membawa gelas berisi air yang aku bawa dari dapur tadi, aku melangkah menuju jendela itu. Mungkin ibu lupa menutup jendelanya.

Sebuah jendela besi yang diukir dari pinggiran London. Artistik sebenarnya. Berukiran seperti pohon anggur yang merambat. Aku menarik daun jendela itu untuk menutupnya, namun saat itu, sosok bayangan muncul lagi.

Tidak, itu bukan sekedar bayangan. Aku ingat saat kemarin melihatnya dari lantai dua. Dari kamarku, tak terlalu jelas. Tapi kini aku melihatnya dari jendela ruang tamu. Persis beberapa meter dari gerbang depan rumah. Itu orang. Seseorang yang dengan, entahlah. Tapi ia saat ini tengah berdiri di samping gerbang itu. aku tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya.

Ketakutan merayapi. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

0o0o0

00

Tik tok tik tok, ah menyebalkan. Jam berapa ini? Bisakah matahari kembali lagi ke peraduannya dan membiarkan bulan tetap ada di langit? Sungguh, demi apapun juga hari ini aku sangat tak bersemangat pergi ke sekolah. Pergi ke tempatku belajar selama dua tahun lebih ini. Pergi ke tempat yang selalu aku sukai untuk mempelajari banyak hal, mengamati banyak. Namun saat ini? Ya, saat ini bagaimana?

Jalanan lumayan sepi walau nyatanya sudah cukup terang. Aku hanya menghentak-hentakkan kaki di atas aspal jalanan. Meratapi hidupku yang mendadak menjadi penakut dan begitu sial. Aku menoleh sebentar mengamati keributan kucing-kucing yang berebut makanan. Sejenak teringat Draco menyebalkan Malfoy melihat kucing itu.

Hermione Jean Granger yang baru saja membuat keributan besar di sekolah hari kemarin. Bagaimana tidak, berita penembakan itu segera tersebar luas melebihi kecepatan cahaya. Ya, kebodohanku yang terbesar. Atau mungkin kenaasanku di hari kemarin. Entahlah, aku tak tahu. Sungguh tak mau tahu.

Jika saja manusia bisa memodifikasi pikirannya sendiri, aku ingin membiarkan kenangan hari kemarin terhapus permanen saja. Tak perlu disimpan dahulu di recycle bin. Tak perlu ada video yang terus diputar ulang tentang bagaimana Draco Ferret Malfoy mempermalukanku dan menghancurkan reputasiku. Oke, berlebihan.

Dan nyatanya matahari malah semakin meninggi bukannya kembali lagi. Ya, disinilah aku berjalan pada gang sempit menuju sekolah. Dengan langkah yang amat pelan. Kesal, malas, semua campur aduk. Kalau saja tak ingat Mom dan Dad sedang kesulitan uang, aku pasti merengek minta pindah sekolah karena di sekolah itu banyak hantunya. Aneh? Serius, aku mencurigai hal itu. tapi apa daya, keadaan tak memperbolehkan aku pindah. Keadaan menyuruhku menghadapi hari ini. Dengan bayangan ketakutan yang beruntun terputar dalam kepalaku. Seperti beberapa potongan film yang terus saja diamati.

Aku takut menghadapi hari ini. Entah mengapa bayangan tatapan orang-orang yang mengintimidasi selalu saja muncul. Aku menghela nafas pelan seraya menendang-nendang batu-batu kecil yang menghalangi jalan. Memperhatikan sekitar beberapa kali. Sudah terang rupanya. Beberapa warung dan toko sudah buka. Jam berapa ini? Sepertinya pertandingan sudah setengah jalan. Pertandingan yang sudah sejak seminggu yang lalu aku nanti dan kini tak mau aku lihat karena kejadian kemarin. Bagaimana bisa aku melihat mata Cedric?

Aku menatap ke depan. Gerbang HHS telah nampak. Dan semakin gerbang itu terlihat jelas, semakin rasa takut menutupi pikiranku. Merlin, aku harus tenang. Draco, aku teringat pemuda itu. pemuda pirang pucat yang sukses memporak-porandakan hidupku. Bagaimana tidak? Tak perlu diceritakan kembali kronologi penembakan yang malah menjadi penistaan itu.

30 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Aku bisa mendengar samar-samar keriuhan suara pertandingan futsal disana. Ayolah keringat dingin jangan keluar.

23 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Jangan gemetar. Aku kuat. Seperti besi. Ah, bukan. Aku baja. Aku kuat.

15 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Semoga mereka tak terlalu memperdulikan kejadian kemarin.

7 langkah menuju gerbang HHS. Hey, siapa aku? Mengapa terlalu takut menghadapi citraan murid lain? Aku bukanlah murid yang terkenal.

Siap melangkah masuk gerbang HHS. Berharap semuanya akan baik.

Ya, sejauh ini baik.

Cukup baik.

Sepertinya pertandingan sudah usai dilihat dari murid-murid yang mulai meninggalkan sekitar lapangan. Cukup aman untukku melintas menuju kelas.

Ternyata tak seburuk yang dipikirkan. Aku melenggang dengan lebih santai. Sepertinya fortuna berpihak padaku.

"AWAAASSSS!"

**BUGH**

"Ouucccchhhhh!"

**Normal POV.**

Hermione mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut karena hantaman bola sepak tersebut. Keadaan agak riuh, namun gadis itu tampaknya tak memperhatikan sekitar. Ia masih saja sibuk mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Kau ini kalau jalan tak pernah hati-hati yah!" gerutu seseorang dengan nada mengintimidasi. Segera saja tangan gadis itu terhenti dari kegiatan mengusap-usapnya. Ya, Hermione segera menengadah untuk menatap sumber suara yang sangat ia hapal tadi. Suara yang amat menyebalkan.

"Jangan bilang kau yang melakukannya," desis Hermione mulai kesal dengan mengacungkan telunjuknya tepat di wajah Draco.

"Memang bukan aku pelakunya," ucap Draco ringan.

"Ugghh, kau pikir aku percaya? Memangnya siapa lagi orang jahil, hah?" bentak Hermione.

"Kau harus berhenti menyalahkan orang lain, Granger!" gumam Draco menoleh sekilas.

Entah karena Hermione yang terlalu kesal, atau mungkin kedatangannya Cedric yang mendadak, namun gadis itu tak menyadari kehadiran pemuda itu yang kini berdiri cemas di belakangnya.

"Dia yang menendangnya tadi, kau minta tanggung jawab padanya saja!" tunjuk Draco ke arah belakang Hermione.

Gadis itu menoleh. Dan, hazelnya berkilat sempurna. Melebar. Hey, bisa ingatkan dia untuk tidak ternganga terlalu lama karena mendapati Cedric yang dengan wajah cemas seraya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang semua yakin pemuda itu tidak gatal.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Cedric cemas.

"Kepalaku berdenyut," ucap Hermione pelan.

Apa gadis itu berbohong? Ia gugup, namun ia tidak berbohong. Bagian belakang kepalanya memang terasa begitu berdenyut. Semakin keras malah.

"Kita ke UKS sekarang!" ucap Cedric segera.

"Ah tak usah, nanti juga hilang," ucap Hermione cepat-cepat menolak perintah Cedric.

"Kau yakin, kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Cedric sekali lagi. Kini dengan mata memipih menatap Hermione lekat-lekat.

"Aku baik. Sudah dulu yah, kucing di kelas kita belum sarapan," ucap Hermione asal. Eh, ada kucing memangnya?

Gadis itu berjalan memunggungi Cedric. Berjalan beberapa langkah. Hermione ingin sekali mencengkram kepalanya yang terasa begitu berdenyut, namun jika ia melakukan itu, Cedric pasti menariknya paksa ke UKS. Namun sungguh, Hermione kini berjalan terhuyung. Beberapa saat ia merasa seakan semakin berat. Semakin berat. Hingga akhirnya, tatapannya mengabur. Semakin suram. Dan apa yang terjadi setelahnya?

**BRUGGHH**

Tubuh itu ambruk seketika. Menghilangkan kesadaran pemiliknya. Ya, Hermione tak sadarkan diri. Ia pingsan dan hanya mampu mendengar samar-samar langkah kaki yang menghambur padanya.

Cedric dan Draco segera menghambur kepada tubuh gadis itu. Draco segera menggendongnya pergi segera ke UKS yang berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka kini berada.

….

….

Hermione membuka matanya. Ia mengerjap pelan. Berusaha memperjelas pandangannya. Menganalisis fokusnya. Siapa yang ada di hadapannya saat ini? Cedric Diggory? Benarkah itu? gadis itu kini malah menyipitkan matanya. Mengeluh perlahan. Seorang suster lewat di dekat ranjangnya saat ini.

"Ehm suster, apakah aku terkena gegar otak yang menyebabkan halusinasi ringan?" tanya Hermione dengan polosnya. Belum sempat suster menjawab, Draco telah terlebih dahulu menyela.

"Heh, kalau yang kau kira halusinasi itu kehadiran Cedric, berarti kau sehat. Dia memang ada di sebelahmu," ucap Draco malas dari pinggir jendela.

"Eh?" Hermione mengeluh pelan. Ia kini memberanikan diri menoleh pada pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kau benar Cedric?" pertanyaan bodoh yang segera disesalkan gadis itu.

"Aku minta maaf, aku yang melempar bola itu tadi sehingga mendarat kurang baik di kepalamu," ucap Cedric.

"Ya, sayangnya kurang baik. Kalau mendarat dengan baik aku yakin kau akan pingsan satu bulan di rumah sakit," celoteh Draco menyela.

"Tak ada yang minta pendapatmu, ferret!" gerutu Hermione kesal.

"Baiklah, berang-berang!" gumam Draco santai.

"Hey, sudahlah Draco. Kasihan gadis ini masih sakit," ucap Cedric segera.

Dan coba kita perhatikan pipi Hermione yang kini mendadak bersemu merah. Buah dari kebahagiaan karena Cedric Diggory membelanya. Hey, tapi mengapa pemuda itu tak memanggil namanya? Apakah ia memang benar-benar tak tahu nama Hermione? Tapi bukankah tadi Draco menyebutkannya. Ah, entahlah.

"Kau belum sarapan yah?" tanya Cedric. Hermione menggeleng pelan.

"Pantas kau langsung ambruk begitu terkena bola," sela Draco lagi.

"Tak ada yang meminta pendapatmu lagi, Malfoy!" gerutu Hermione. Kali ini dengan pandangan yang amat kesal pada pemuda pucat itu.

Angin berhembus pelan dari balik tirai yang menutupi sebagian jendela. Draco menatap ke arah luar yang luas. Entah apa yang pemuda itu perhatikan. Yang pasti, pemandangan yang terhampar lewat jendela UKS adalah jalanan yang tak begitu padat bersama pepohonan yang mulai gugur daunnya.

Seolah mengabaikan pembicaraan ringan yang kini ada di antara Hermione dan Cedric. Ya, pembicaraan ringan. Hanya pertanyaan biasa seharusnya. Bagi Cedric iya, namun bagi Hermione ini adalah kali pertamanya berbicara banyak dengan Cedric. Bagaimana keadaannya? Gadis itu segera sehat mendadak.

"Apa kita sudah meminta dispensasi?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba melepas pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Aku sudah meminta Cho menulis dispensasi untuk kita bertiga. Satu jam pelajaran. Dan jika Hermione belum baikan, ia bisa tetap disini," ucap Cedric.

"Ouwh begitu," ucap Draco datar.

Cho Chang. Gadis keturunan etnis China yang menjadi teman dekat Cedric. Jangan berpikir Cedric, Draco, dan Cho adalah sebuah genk, karena nyatanya hanya Cedric saja yang dekat dengan Cho. Tidak dengan Draco. Pemuda pucat itu malah selalu menyenangi menjahili seorang Hermione Granger.

"Oh iya, Hermione! Tentang kejadian kemarin," ucap Cedric mengawali topik baru.

Degh, raut wajah Hermione mendadak berubah masam. Ia tahu bahwa ini pasti akan ditanyakan cepat atau lambat. Namun, haruskan secepat ini? Hermione membatin. Ia mengeluh dalam hatinya. Ternyata kenaasan itu belum berhenti. Awalnya ia berniat pura-pura pingsan lagi, namun ia urungkan niat itu.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione teramat pelan, sehingga jika saja Cedric tidak melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang berubah, ia pasti tak akan tahu.

"Apa kau serius dengan pernyataan itu?" tanya Cedric melanjutkan.

"Ehm, itu hanya, eh, aku," gadis itu gugup.

"Murid-murid bilang kalau kau kemarin menyatakan perasaanmu. Padaku? Benar itu?" tanya Cedric lagi.

"I.. iiya," ucap Gadis itu tak berani. Astaga, kalau saja Hermione bisa menghilang, ia berharap bisa menghilang saat itu juga. Melihat raut wajah Cedric yang sungguh tak diketahui maksud pertanyaannya itu. apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Atau mengapa ia harus menanyakannya lagi? Bukankah selama ini banyak wanita yang melakukan hal yang sama namun hanya dijadikan hal lalu? Dibiarkan begitu saja? Dan begitu banyak pertanyaan berlomba untuk keluar. Semakin menguak rasa penasaran Hermione.

Gadis itu hanya menggigit bibir sementara Cedric menarik nafas panjang. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu. namun Hermione tak berani menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku berpikir mungkin, jika kau benar-benar serius, kita bisa menjalin hubungan bersama. Kita bisa memulainya," ucap Cedric tanpa gugup. Pemuda itu bicara dengan ringan seolah tak ada beban dalam kalimatnya tadi.

Sungguh kontras berbeda dengan Hermione yang mendadak kesulitan mencerna ucapan pemuda di depannya ini. Otaknya terus berputar. Apa maksudnya? Kalau tidak salah itu adalah? Hermione terus membatin. Bisakah Cedric mengatakannya dengan lebih jelas?

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hermione akhirnya keluar.

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Cedric begitu saja.

**CTARRRR**

Hazel itu membulat sempurna. Sungguh itu bukan pertanyaan yang sulit dicerna. Ia tahu itu. namun yang Hermione tak habis pikir adalah, mengapa semuanya seakan-akan berbalik. Semua yang ia pikirkan. Apakah Cedric serius dengan pertanyaan itu? kenaasan yang berbuntut keberuntungan. Hermione mulai mensyukuri keberaniannya kemarin. Itu bukan hal konyol. Dan lihatlah kini, Cedric yang malah menembaknya.

"Aku mau," ucap Hermione pelan.

Dan kini, pasangan baru terjalin. Pasangan yang pasti akan membuat iri satu HHS. Begitulah pemikiran Hermione. Cedric menatap gadis itu dengan senyuman. Menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Darah terasa mengalir cepat di tubuh Hermione. Ya, keinginannya selama dua tahun ini menemui titik ujung. Akhir yang bahagia batin Hermione. Gadis itu membalas senyuman pria di hadapannya.

Angin musim gugur menderu cukup kencang di antara celah-celah jendela. Tirainya bergoyang pelan. Sepi. Tak ada siapapun disana. Lantas kemanakan seseorang yang tadi hanya terdiam terpaku disana? Seseorang yang seakan bisu memperhatikan adegan romansa di depannya. Adegan penembakan tadi?

Ya, Draco Malfoy pergi begitu saja meninggalkan dua sejoli baru HHS. Ada apa? Entahlah. Mungkin pemuda itu lupa mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dan teringat untuk meminta bantuan Harry Potter untuk mengerjakannya. Aneh? Memang.

0o0o0

00

"Aku bertaruh ini adalah hari keberuntunganmu. Ternyata setelah kenaasan pasti ada keberuntungan," ucap Ginny antusias.

"Aku juga," jawab Hermione singkat.

"Eh, tapi mengapa kalian tidak pulang bersama?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba.

Hermione tampak berpikir sejenak. Saat ini dua murid HHS itu tengah dalam perjalanan pulang di senja hari. Tak terlalu sore sebenarnya. Hanya saja warna langit memang sudah berubah. Menampakkan siluet jingga keemasan. Angin menggoyangkan rerumputan yang dilaluinya. Ah, sepi dan sejuk. Musim gugur telah menjelang bersama rapuhnya dedauanan yang dimakan musim. Hermione menggaruk kepalanya sejenak. Setelahnya ia mengangkat bahu.

"Ehm, entahlah, apa itu harus?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Hal yang biasanya untuk dua sejoli baru adalah berduaan, pulang bersama, pergi bersama. Kau tak tahu itu? mereka lebih intens. Ya, kalau aku saat ini tak bersama Harry, karena ia pergi ke rumah saudaranya di Glasglow," ucap Ginny.

"Glasglow? Ia pulang kampung," batin Hermione.

"Oh begitu! Aku belum pernah menjalin hubungan. Asal kau tahu saja, Cedric adalah cinta keduaku," ucap Hermione pelan.

"Eh? Aku kira ia cinta pertamamu? Lantas siapa orang pertama yang kau sukai, Mione?" tanya Ginny penasaran. Ada raut keingintahuan yang besar di wajah itu. ya, bahkan gadis itu tak pernah memberitahukannya pada siapapun.

"Seseorang, tapi aku tak mau menceritakannya sekarang," gumam Hermione.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya kapan saja, Mione!" ucap Ginny dengan senyuman.

Ya, sebuah senyuman penutup hingga akhirnya jalan mereka terpisah. Persimpangan yang kini harus membuat keduanya mengambil rute masing-masing. Ah, jangan pikirkan hal macam-macam. Mereka hanya berpisah jalan ke rumah saja.

Hermione melirik arlojinya sekilas. Pukul lima sore ternyata. Hari yang panjang dan melelahkan setelah paginya bergumul dengan kesakitan akibat terhantam bola. Penembakan itu. dan siangnya mereka harus mengerjakan tugas biologi tambahan yang sangat memakan waktu. Meluapkan emosi.

Hermione berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup lengang. Sesekali terlihat beberapa anak kecil yang berlarian kejar-kejaran. Ia tak juga terlepas dari kegiatan berpikir. Belum habis rasa senangnya ditembak pemuda paling tampan di HHS, tentu saja versi beberapa gadis. Hermione harus diingatkan dengan beberapa hal kecil namun penting.

Seperti yang Ginny katakan tadi, dua sejoli baru. Memang begitulah yang Hermione tahu. Walau ini adalah hubungannya yang pertama, namun setidaknya ia telah memiliki banyak pelajaran tentang berhubungan dari Harry dan Ginny. Dan kini pertanyaan berkutat di kepalanya. Ia tersadar, mengapa ia pulang sendiri, mengapa Cedric bahkan tak menghubunginya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Ah, Harry saja tak pernah lupa mengabari keadaannya pada Ginny. Ataukah Cedric berbeda?

Hermione merutuki dirinya sendiri. Merutuki perasaannya yang ia kira semua ini sudah berujung pada akhir yang bahagia.

"Aku belum satu hari menjalin hubungan dengannya namun sudah sedemikian dipusingkan. Mungkin aku berlebihan," gumam Hermione pelan.

Ia kembali berjalan setelah terhenti sejenak di tengah jalan. Beberapa pengendara sepeda bahkan harus mengerem mendadak. Ya, jangan salahkan muda mudi yang sedang galau. Karena itulah mereka.

Sebuah padang rumput luas dengan beberapa ilalang tinggi tumbuh disana. Langit sudah sedemikian jingga, Hermione berjalan pelan seraya memperhatikan pemandangan indah tersebut. Tapi, sesuatu menggelitik indra penglihatannya. Ya, kaki-kaki itu terhenti setelahnya. Ia terdiam disana. Menatap kepada sesuatu. Apa?

"Kau? Sedang apa disini?" tanya Hermione terlontar begitu saja.

Entah mengapa gadis itu melontarkan pertanyaan tadi dengan nada yang lebih ramah. Seseorang yang ditanyai kini menoleh. Menampakkan wajahnya di depan Hermione. Seseorang itu nampak agak terkejut mendapati kehadiran gadis itu.

"Kau baru pulang?" tanya pemuda itu heran.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Malfoy!" ucap Hermione.

"Ouwh, aku sedang melihat bintang," ucap pemuda itu ringan.

Hermione ternganga. Melihat bintang? Sore-sore begini apakah bintang sudah mau muncul? Gadis itu menyusuri luas langit dengan hazel miliknya. Entah mengapa ia mencari maksud pemuda itu. Mencari bintang yang mungkin saja sudah muncul.

"Tak ada bintang sore hari, Draco" ucap Hermione tanpa sadar memanggil nama depan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begitu kau perlu mencarinya lagi, Her Mi O Ne!" ucap Draco memperjelas kata akhirnya. Hermione menoleh heran.

"Kau itu aneh," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Dan kau kutu buku yang mengikuti kegiatan orang aneh. Kau tahu tak ada bintang sore hari, dan kau masih mencarinya. Lucu sekali," ucap Draco datar. Hermione menggembungkan pipinya. Agak kesal rupanya.

"Aku bertanya baik-baik, Draco!" gerutu Hermione.

"Baiklah, aku ganti pernyataannya. Aku tak sedang melihat bintang," ucap pemuda pirang itu tanpa menoleh ke arah Hermione. Ia masih menatap ke arah langit luas.

"Itu bukan jawaban jelas," ucap Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku sedang menunggu bintang," balas pemuda itu cepat.

Hermione menoleh sekali lagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Apa yang pemuda itu bicarakan. Apakah ia memang selalu berbicara aneh sehingga tak banyak orang yang bisa mencerna perkataannya?

"Tapi tak ada bintang saat ini," gumam Hermione.

"Kita bisa menunggunya."

"Tuhan telah memberikan malam hari sebagai waktu untuk bintang."

"Apa yang terlihat itu tak seperti yang sebenarnya. Kadang sebuah kebenaran itu tertutupi suatu hal lain. Seperti saat ini. Kau tentu tahu bahwa kedudukan bintang adalah sama. Di langit. Siang maupun malam. Perbedaannya adalah, malam hari kita bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Karena tak ada yang menghalanginya. Berbeda dengan saat ini, bintang ada di langit. Namun kita belum bisa melihatnya karena terhalangi cahaya matahari yang lebih terang. Begitu, nona Granger?"

Hermione mengerjap. Ia melihat ke dalam kelabu itu. jelas sekali itu bukanlah ucapan kosong yang sengaja dilontarkan untuk menciptakan kebingungan begitu saja. Tapi, untuk mengerti maksudnya pun bukanlah hal mudah.

"Aku tak mengerti perkataanmu," ucap Hermione.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti," balas Draco.

Pemuda itu menarik tasnya yang ia letakkan begitu saja di tanah tadi. Ia menggendong tas itu setelah kemudian beranjak dari tempatnya kini.

"Kau tidak pulang? Jika ingin melihat bintang, kau bisa melihatnya dari rumahmu. Ya, semoga saja tidak hujan malam ini," gumam Draco seraya melangkah pergi.

Pergi dari Hermione yang masih saja terdiam tak mengerti maksud pemuda itu. ia sebenarnya ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi apa ia pemuda itu akan menjelaskannya. Bisa-bisa ia hanya akan dibuat lebih bingung lagi nantinya.

Draco terhenti. Ia kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Menoleh ke arah Hermione. Seraya melebarkan sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah dilihat gadis itu. Bahkan mata sipit pemuda itu hampir tertutup seluruhnya. Dengan mengangkat sebelah tangannya seperti ucapan good bye.

"Sebagai sahabat yang baik, aku turut senang atas hubunganmu dengan Cedric."

Dan setelahnya, pemuda itu pun berjalan semakin menjauh.

..

..

..

**TBC**

**Awww,, masa menulis chap ini dengan pengeditannya ada rentang waktu sekitar dua bulan. Waktu mengeditnya, jujur Diloxy merasa ini kok seperti curhatan yah? huhuhu**

**Apapun yang terjadi, trims untuk para readers, dan jangan lupa reviews.**

**Kalau ada pertanyaan seputar cerita ini silakan tanyakan beserta review yah.**

**Seperti biasa, avada kedavra untuk flamer. ehehehe**


	3. Chapter 3 Glasglow dan rahasianya

Matahari begitu cerah bersinar menembus kanopi dari dedaunan yang menghijau. Pada sebuah padang rumput mirip savana. Luas dan hijau. Sejauh mata memandang adalah rerumputan dan pepohonan.

Dan lihatlah pada suatu sudutnya terdapat dua anak kecil yang tengah bermain dengan kupu-kupu yang riang berterbangan. Seorang gadis kecil dan anak laki-laki kecil. Mereka tertawa-tawa seraya berusaha menangkap beberapa kupu-kupu. Tenang. Damai.

"Indah sekali, Kak!" ucap gadis kecil itu dengan senyuman terkembang. Sementara si anak laki-laki kecil memperlihatkan seekor kupu-kupu yang berhasil ia tangkap.

"Kau benar. Tapi, menangkapnya seperti ini hanya akan mengurungnya. Kita harus melepasnya agar ia bisa bebas. Agar ia menemukan dunianya sendiri," ucap si anak laki-laki kecil dengan senyuman seraya menepuk pundak adiknya.

"Kak Theo, aku menyukaimu," ucap si gadis kecil dengan mata berbinar seraya menarik-narik baju kakaknya itu.

"Aku juga, adikku!" ucap sang kakak mengusap rambut si gadis kecil perlahan.

"Bukan seperti kakak adik," si gadis kecil merengut agak kesal.

"Kau itu adik kecilku, dan akan tetap menjadi adik kecilku. Mengerti?" gumam sang kakak mengacak rambut ikal si gadis kecil.

Dan anak laki-laki kecil itu pun pergi mengejar beberapa kupu-kupu kembali. Sementara si gadis kecil hanya mengamati dengan pandangan tak mengerti dari belakang.

…

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Miss typos, dll**

**Trims untuk review : sitara1083, ryunkzhi, cullenMalfoy, tomfie, atacchan, ochan Malfoy, dan seluruh silent readers**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 3.**

Kelopak mata itu terbuka seketika. Memperlihatkan sepasang hazel sayu disana. Ya, mengerjap beberapa kali untuk melihat lebih jelas. Memperjelas fokus pandangannya. Yang ia pandang saat ini hanyalah beberapa lampu tempel berbentuk bintang yang diletakkan di langit. Berpendar lemah di antara cahaya remang.

Gadis itu bangkit dan meraih jam duduk di aats meja di sebelah, seraya menyalakan lampu. Pukul 12 malam ternyata. Ia mengeluh pelan. Diletakkannya kembali jam duduk tersebut. Tangan itu pun terjulur mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja di dekat bantal. Ia membukanya. Sebuah pesan yang belum terbaca. Dari Cedric ternyata.

**Maaf aku baru membalas. Seharian aku sibuk, jadi tak sempat mengabari.**

**Pengirim : Cedric**

**22.30**

Hermione meletakkan ponsel itu lagi. Sebenarnya ia hampir melemparnya. Kesalkah? Mungkin saja. Sudah seharian Cedric bahkan tak pernah membalas pesannya. Entah keadaan apa yang membuatnya bahkan tak bisa membalas sebuah pesan. Hubungan mereka telah berjalan sekitar satu minggu, namun sepertinya Hermione tak terlalu mengindahkannya kini. Lagipula Cedric mengirim pesan itu pukul 22.30. sekarang pukul 24.15, tentu saja pemuda itu pasti sudah terlelap. Percuma membalas pesannya, begitulah pikir Hermione.

Gadis itu bangkit dari kasurnya. Seperti beberapa malam sebelumnya. Ia terbangun di tengah malam dengan kronologi mimpi-mimpi yang terhampar. Terbangun saat tengah malam. Entahlah, dan seperti rutinitas lainnya, ia berjalan ke arah jendela di dekat dinding.

Ia terhenti sejenak sebelum membuka bingkai jendela itu. Beberapa malam terakhir selalu saja, saat ia membuka bingkai jendela itu, seseorang yang entah siapa pasti tengah berdiri di sebelah gerbang.

Namun kini Hermione tak mau membuka jendela itu. Ia penasaran sungguh, ia hanya melihat sebagian kecil dari jendela yang masih tertutup. Menyingkap sedikit bagian tirainya.

"Ada," desah gadis itu setelah hazelnya berhasil menangkap sosok itu. lagi.

Dan tanpa perintah, Hermione segera menghambur menuju pintu kamarnya. Ia berlari menuju tangga menuju lantai bawah. Tak mau tertinggal atau kehilangan apapun lagi. Ia sungguh penasaran, hingga kini kedua kakinya akhirnya berhasil membawanya menuju pintu depan rumah.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Memastikan bahwa Mom dan Dadnya tak terbangun atau mendapati putrinya mengendap-endap keluar rumah. Gadis itu kini mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Menjulurkan tangannya untuk memutar knop pintu. Keluar, dan menutupnya kembali dengan perlahan.

**BRAKK**

"HEY JANGAN KABUR!"

Tepat setelah gadis itu membanting pintu pagarnya dengan teramat keras. Ia berteriak seperti warga yang melihat maling. Dan tepat sekali, seseorang itu segera kabur berlari menjauh. Tak mau kehilangan dan menyia-nyiakan rasa penasarannya, Hermione segera mengambil langkah seribu mengejar sosok tadi.

Gadis itu sungguh tak peduli apapun lagi. Rasa penasaran begitu melingkupi kepalanya. ia berlari mengejar sosok yang kini begitu lihai berlari dari jalan ke jalan. Siapa pun orang itu pastinya telah hapal benar kompleks ini.

"HEY TUNGGU! SIAPA KAU HAH?"

Hermione berteriak lagi sekerasnya. Tak mempedulikan sekitar. Untung saja tak ada yang ronda sehingga sosok yang ia kejar itu kini hanya dikejar oleh Hermione seorang. Masih dengan peluh yang tertahan, ia berlari sekuat tenaga. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan keras yang terlontar.

Hermione semakin kalap karena belum juga berhasil menangkap buruannya tersebut. Kini sosok tersebut berlari memasuki gang super sempit di antara dua rumah warga. Hermione buru-buru mengikutinya.

BRAKK

CKKIITTTT

Suara kayu patah terhantam dinding rumah begitu Hermione melemparnya. Tak kena kejarannya ternyata.

Gadis itu mendadak bringas, melempar apapun yang ia temui di jalan. Berharap sungguh, satu saja lemparannya tepat sasaran. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih melindungi sosok yang membuat penasaran itu.

"HEYYYY!"

Dari gang satu ke gang lainnya. Sempit dan gelap. Hermione terus memacu kakinya yang sudah terasa lelah. Peluh tertahan di antara udara dingin, walau kakinya sedemikian lelah, ia sungguh tak mau kehilangan orang yang entah siapa itu. Dan setelahnya, sosok itu menghilang. Lenyap. Di antara rumah-rumah warga.

"Dimana?" tanya Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Ia begitu kelelahan. Kini gadis itu berlutut di tengah jalan merasakan kelelahan yang begitu merasuki dirinya. Sosok tersebut nyatanya berhasil lolos. Berhasil pergi setelah menyelinap di antara gang kecil yang tak mampu disusul Hermione. Ia hanya terdiam kini.

Angin dingin terasa begitu menyapu kulitnya. Musim gugur dimana angin kering mulai sering bertiup. Merasakan dingin yang menyusup tubuhnya. Hermione menggigil sejenak. Ia baru ingat bahwa kini, gadis itu hanya mengenakan pakaian tidur. Tanpa jaket atau pun baju hangat yang bisa melindungi dirinya dari udara mengerikan ini. Dan lihatlah ke bawah. Sepasang kaki yang bukan hanya tak dilengkapi kaos kaki, bahkan gadis itu tak memakai sendal. Ya, gadis itu sejak tadi berlari-lari tanpa alas kaki.

Ia akhirnya berdiri kembali. Terdiam sejenak. Otaknya berpikir beberapa saat. Berjalan-jalan di malam hari seperti ini mungkin bukan ide gila. Dan, gadis itu pun melakukannya. Ia berjalan menuju padang ilalang yang ada di pinggir kompleks. Bukan bagian kompleks, namun ia memang selalu melewati padang itu setiap ke sekolah.

Dan tampaklah sebuah padang dengan beberapa ilalang yang tak terlalu tinggi. Ilalang-ilalang tersebut bergoyang ditiup angin. Sepi. Hermione berjalan mendekat berusaha meraih beberapa ilalang. Ia melemparkan pandang menyusuri bagian padang tersebut. Namun, sesuatu tiba-tiba terasa menyentuh pundaknya.

"Kau sedang apa disini?" tanya suara itu mengintimidasi. Hermione refleks menoleh kaget.

"Kau?" tanya gadis itu kaget.

"Hey, jawab pertanyaanku," ucap pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

"Kau sedang apa, Draco?" tanya Hermione yang masih belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan jawab pertanyaanmu. Aku sedang melihat bintang disini. Kau lihat, itu tas ku disana," tunjuk Draco pada tempat tak jauh dari sana. Dan benar saja, sebuah tas tergeletak disana.

"Nah, sekarang apa yang kau lakukan disini?" lanjut pemuda itu.

"Aku mengejar seseorang tadi. Tapi, dia menghilang di antara rumah-rumah. Sekarang, entahlah," gumam gadis itu menunjuk ke arah-rumah-rumah yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Maling?" tanya Draco.

"Entahlah," gumam Hermione mengedikkan bahu.

Kediaman menyusupi mereka berdua. Hermione bingung mencari topik selanjutnya, namun kini perhatiannya teralih pada kegiatan Draco. Melihat bintang? Ya, pemuda itu duduk di atas rerumputan seraya menengadahkan wajah ke langit. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada angkasa luas. Dengan bintang-bintang bertaburan disana.

Hermione pun duduk di samping pemuda itu. dan gadis itu menghadapkan wajahnya ke langit. Memperhatikan titik-titik kecil putih disana. Dan, seketika saja, gadis itu termangu. Ia terbawa dalam lamunan sementara kedua hazelnya melebar. Terkejut? Tidak juga. Ia hanya teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang menggelitik masa lalunya.

"Indah," gumam Hermione pelan tanpa sadar.

"Bintang itu penunjuk arah orang-orang zaman dulu. seharusnya sampai sekarang masih. Kau bisa menggunakannya saat tersesat. Kau lihat itu?" tunjuk Draco pada sebuah bintang terang, "Itu sirius. Bintang penunjuk arah barat. Tak sulit menemukannya, itu bintang paling terang," ucap Draco. Hermione hanya memperhatikan.

"Kau tak takut keluar malam-malam?" lanjut Draco.

"Tidak," balas Hermione singkat.

"Tak diantar Cedric?" tanya Draco lagi. Hermione menoleh tiba-tiba. Ia terdiam sejenak

"Tak perlu, ini bukan hal yang harus menyusahkan urusan orang lain. Sepertinya dia sibuk, dan aku tak mau mengganggu," ucap Hermione terdiam kemudian.

"Sejak kapan kau berada di padang ini?" tanya Hermione lagi setelah diam cukup lama.

"Sejak beberapa jam lalu. Biasanya selepas jam sembilan malam. Tapi, aku pernah ditempat ini sejak sore hari. Langit senja menyimpan sebuah misteri yang indah. Kau harus mencobanya," ucap Draco.

Hermione tersenyum kecil. Ia menggeleng perlahan. Merasakan angin dingin yang mengalun lembut mempermainkan rambutnya dengan tenang. Dan, entah mengapa kini mata hazel itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Buru-buru gadis itu mengerjap untuk menghilangkannya. Ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Aku menyukai melihat bintang sejak dulu. Karena," Hermione terhenti. Draco menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Mengerutkan alisnya meminta lanjutan perkataan Hermione.

"Karena?" tanya Draco.

"Karena kakakku menyukainya, ia suka melihat bintang" ucap Hermione dengan seulas senyuman.

"Ouwh, memang menyenangkan melihat bintang. Membuat tenang," gumam Draco beralih dari hazel di sampingnya.

Draco terdiam sejenak. Ia tampak berpikir. Mata kelabu itu memandang ke arah beberapa bintang di langit. Kemudian, ia menoleh ke arah Hermione lagi.

"Bukankah kau anak tunggal keluarga Granger?" tanya Draco.

"Ehm, kau benar, tapi aku memang memilikinya dulu."

"Dia keluarga Granger?

"Bukan,"

"Dia keluarga?"

"Tak bisa ku beri tahu."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia pergi."

"Meninggal?"

"Dia pergi. Hanya pergi."

Hermione terdiam. Mungkin ia cukupkan pembicaraan itu sampai sana. Akhirnya gadis itu pun bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuhnya yang sedikit kotor. Draco pun mengantarkan Hermione pulang.

0o0o0

00

Kiri. Kanan. Depan. Belakang. Kembali ke buku. Sampai dimana tadi? Sepertinya gadis itu lupa sampai dimana tadi ia membaca barisan kata-kata yang sudah seperti batalion semut yang sedang apel pagi.

Ia mengerjap dan membuka-buka halaman buku di tangannya dengan asal. Bosan. Begitulah yang ia gumamkan dalam hati sejak tadi. Entah mengapa membaca buku bisa menjadi hal yang membosankan untuk seorang Hermione Granger. Tak akan begini jadinya jika saja ia tak merasa sangat mengantuk. Beberapa kali ia harus menutupi mulutnya dengan buku karena menguap lebar. Menyebabkan matanya semakin menyipit.

Hermione menoleh ke sebelah. Tampak Ginny Weasley tengah mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan. Bagaimana dengan Hermione? Ia sudah selesai tentunya. Pelajaran jam ini gurunya tak masuk, sehingga kelas sedemikian ribut dan amburadul. Oke, agak berlebihan. Namun, kata apa yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan kelas dimana murid-muridnya melakukan berbagai macam kegiatan, ada yang tidur, mengobrol, berdandan, main salon-salonan, demo masak, berdagang, bahkan bermain bola di dalam kelas.

"Aw, sekali lagi akan ku kempesi bola itu, Seamus!" bentak Ginny yang keluar garangnya. Wajar saja, gadis itu tengah santai mengerjakan dan tiba-tiba diganggu dengan bola nyasar yang menghantam bukunya.

Aku melirik sejenak. Harry baru muncul seraya membawa tasnya. Rupanya murid pertukaran itu telah kembali lagi. Hermione tersenyum lebar dan segera menyimpan bukunya. Seperti wartawan yang haus berita, gadis itu memang telah seminggu menunggu Harry datang. Ia rindu sahabat kecilnya? Tidak juga. Hermione ingin beberapa berita yang dibawa Harry.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Hermione lebih dulu dari pada Ginny.

"Hanya seminggu. Tak lama," jawab Harry. Pemuda itu beralih sejenak kepada Ginny, memberikan sebuah senyuman simpul.

"Bagaimana? Kau ke desa itu?" tanya hermione.

"Iya, tapi sayang sekali. Aku tak mendapatkan yang kau inginkan," ucap Harry pelan.

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" tanya Ginny yang agak kesal karena tak dibawa dalam pembicaraan.

"Aku meminta Harry pergi ke desa tempatku dulu tinggal. Harry kecil juga tinggal disana. Ya, kau tahu kan, kami sudah berteman lama sejan kecil. Rumahku tak jauh dari rumah Harry," ucap Hermione.

"Lalu untuk apa Harry kesana?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Melihat rumahku dulu. Aku, ingin mencari sesuatu yang mungkin saja, bisa ditemukan. Tentang keluargaku," gumam Hermione.

"Kasus itu bahkan telah ditutup. Aku takut terlalu mendalaminya, mereka bisa saja mengetahuimu, Mione!" ucap Harry berbisik.

"Dua minggu terakhir ini aku selalu saja bermimpi tentang kejadian itu. Pembunuhan orang tuaku. Aku tak habis pikir mengapa mereka menutup kasusnya," ucap Hermione pelan.

"Aku berpikir, lebih baik kau tetap diam dulu. Tunggulah sampai setidaknya lulus. Kita akan lebih kuat memanjangkan kasus itu. Orang tua angkatmu, pasangan Granger itu juga pasti dalam bahaya jika kau salah tindakan, mereka tak tahu apa-apa," ucap Harry.

"Begitu? Tapi aku bingung dengan mimpi-mimpi itu. Sudah bertahun-tahun aku berusaha melupakannya. Dan sekarang hadir kembali. Kalian tahu, semua mimpi-mimpi itu, kronologinya, semuanya tampak jelas dan nyata," ucap Hermione.

Gadis itu segera terdiam. Ia menjadi enggan untuk membicarakan hal itu. sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan tentang sosok misterius yang selalu saja ada saat ia bangun di tengah malam. Sosok yang memperhatikan dari balik gerbang kediaman Granger. Namun ia urungkan untuk menceritakannya pada Harry.

Ya, Harry adalah teman Hermione sejak kecil. Mereka dulu tinggal di sebuah desa kecil di pinggiran Glasglow. Setelah pembunuhan itu, Hermione diadopsi keluarga Granger dan dibawa ke London. Mujur rupanya, gadis itu bertemu Harry di London. Pemuda itu juga pindah beserta keluarga saat Harry masuk SMP.

Hermione kembali pada bukunya. Namun ia hanya membolak-balik halamannya begitu saja. Tak diperhatikan. Akhirnya hazel itu pun menyusuri keadaan kelas. Pemandangan di sebelahnya hanyalah obrolan Harry dan Ginny. Sepasang kekasih yang satu minggu ini tak bertemu. Hermione sebenarnya iri. Ya, gadis itu menyayangkan dirinya sendiri. Tak pernah Cedric melakukan hal yang dilakukan Harry pada Ginny.

Gadis itu teringat Cedric. Dimana pemuda itu? sejak tadi tak nampak. Pemuda itu menjadi sering menghilang tiba-tiba saat ini. Hermione menghela nafas panjang. Memikirkan perlakuan Cedric padanya yang seakan menganggurkannya. Ia kan lebih suka apel dari pada anggur. Gadis itu pun mengalihkan pandang pada meja Cedric.

Kosong. Hanya ada Draco yang tengah menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas lengannya. Pemuda itu sepertinya tidur. Hermione tersenyum kecil. Pasti Draco mengantuk karena semalam begadang. Tapi, ia juga mengantuk. Berulang kali Hermione menguap malas.

Gadis itu teringat ucapan Draco tentang bintang. Sebagai penunjuk arah saat tersesat. Sebenarnya itu bisa mengandung dua arti. Makna sebenarnya, dan makna kiasan. Maksud tersesat adalah kerumitan pikiran. Begitu mungkin? Entahlah. Hermione menggeleng pelan. Ia pun akhirnya kembali pada buku yang ia pegang.

"Kalian tak melihat latihan kelas kita? Cedric sedang bermain, kau tak kesana, Mione?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba. Membuyarkan lamuna gadis itu. Ia tersentak, astaga bahkan dirinya baru tahu kalau Cedric ternyata sedang latihan futsal di lapangan. Kalau bukan karena Harry, pastilah Hermione masih menunggu balasan pesan yang ia kirimkan.

"Pantas saja, pesanku tak dibalas, dia sedang latihan rupanya," gumam Hermione.

"Kau tak tahu dimana Cedric tadi?" tanya Ginny agak terkejut.

Hermione hanya menggeleng pelan. Dan mereka pun beranjak menuju lapangan sekolah. Mengusir bosan dengan menonton latihan futsal bukanlah hal yang buruk. Ya, bukan hal buruk bagi Hermione, jika saja kekasihnya itu bukanlah bintang lapangan yang diburu puluhan pasang mata. Hanya berharap semoga gadis itu tak terlalu cemburu.

…

Siang ini udara cukup cerah, tak seperti beberapa hari kebelakang, hari ini matahari berbaik hati memberikan sinarnya. Kini Hermione, Ginny, dan Harry tentu saja, baru bergabung bersama puluhan murid lainnya yang ikut menonton latihan. Saat ini bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Dan tentu saja, lapangan menjadi lebih padat.

"Kau tak ikut?" tanya Hermione pada Harry.

"Aku masih lelah. Mungkin besok saja," gumam Harry.

Dan setelahnya gadis itu hanya terdiam. Memang Harry dan Ginny beberapa kali mengajaknya berbicara untuk sekedar ngobrol. Namun hazel itu nyatanya terfokus pada sosok si bintang lapangan. Cedric Diggory, murid pria yang nyatanya kini diburu oleh puluhan pasang mata yang mengaguminya.

Jangan kira Hermione tak tahu akan hal itu. Ia tahu betul. Ia paham situasinya. Bahkan ia pun sudah sering memikirkan itu sejak dulu. Hanya saja, menghadapi kenyataan nyatanya terasa lebih sulit dibanding memikirkannya. Bagaimana tidak, gadis itu harus menahan diri untuk tidak mengeluarkan jurus karatenya pada gadis-gadis genit yang beraninya meneriakkan nama Cedric di dekat Hermione. Entah gadis-gadis itu tak tahu bahwa di sebelah mereka itu adalah kekasih si bintang lapangan, atau mungkin mereka merasa tak berdosa menyukai pacar orang lain secara terang-terangan. Entahlah.

Hermione hanya menggeleng beberapa kali. Kesal? Sudah pasti. Apalagi yang dijadikan sasaran, kekasihnya sendiri, bahkan seakan santai saja. Apakah ia memang menikmati semua kepopuleran itu? Hermione agak jengah sebenarnya, namun ia tetap berusaha berpikiran positif. Gadis itu yakin, ia belum mengenal Cedric sepenuhnya, jadi sudah tentu ada beberapa hal yang tak sejalan dan membutuhkan pemikiran lebih untuk memahaminya. Atau berarti, mengiyakan beberapa hal tentang Cedric.

PRIIITTTTT.

Pluit dibunyikan dengan nyaring. Tak terlalu lama, hanya selang lima belas menit sejak Hermione bergabung di lapangan itu. Dan permainan pun berakhir. Para pemain dari masing-masing tim bersalaman dan meninggalkan lapangan. Beberapa murid yang sedari tadi menonton pun berhamburan pergi. Ada juga yang masih disana untuks sekedar ngobrol.

Tak jauh dari sana, seorang pemuda pirang pucat berjalan ke arah Hermione dan Harry. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu Harry.

"Kau sudah datang?" tanya Draco tiba-tiba.

"Oh, hey kau! Aku sudah datang sejak tadi pagi. Mukamu kusut begitu, kau baru bangun tidur yah?" tanya harry tertawa-tawa.

"Bagaimana Glasglow?" tanya Draco agak berbisik.

"Seperti biasanya," gumam Harry.

Hermione agak memperhatikan mereka sebenarnya. Telinganya terpasang tajam mendengar percakapan biasa tadi. Ya, semua tahu Harry ke Glasglow sebagai murid pertukaran. Namun ia agak heran saat Draco bertanya, mengapa pemuda itu harus berbisik segala.

"Sudah selesai pertandingannya?" tanya Draco kini lebih kepada siapa pun yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Kau sih terlalu banyak tidur, pertandingannya sudah selesai."

"Aku sangat mengantuk," Draco mendengus. "Lagipula, kalau pun tak tidur, aku tak bisa mengikuti pertandingan ini," lanjut Draco.

"Kau masih cidera?" tanya Hermione begitu saja.

**DEGH**

Mata kelabu itu mengintimidasi hazel di depannya. Hermione salah tingkah, ia sungguh keceplosan. Ya, masih ingat bahwa gadis itu mencuri dengar pembicaraan Cedric dengan Draco di ruang loker? Disana Draco bilang ia cidera.

"Kau tahu dari mana?" tanya Draco santai.

"Jalanmu agak payah, Malfoy!" ucap Hermione buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya agar tak terlihat salah tingkah.

"Mana Cedric?" tanya Draco seraya menyentuh bahu Hermione. Sementara yang disentuh malah bergetar. Pertanyaan itu seperti hantaman bom. Begitu tersadar dengan sesuatu yang terlupakan. Dimana pemuda itu.

"Aku tak tahu. Kau melihatnya?" tanya Hermione seraya mencari-cari di antara kerumunan.

"Ia tak melihatmu, Granger?" tanya Draco lagi.

"Sepertinya tidak," gumam gadis itu.

Gadis itu mungkin terpaksa berbohong. Ia tahu benar, Cedric melihatnya tadi. Namun entah mengapa, pemuda itu tak menghampirinya saat ini. Kemana dia? Hermione terus membatin gusar. Gelisah. Mata hazel itu semakin liar mencari-cari kekasihnya di antara kerumunan orang-orang. Tak ada. Ia mengeluh pelan. Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghambur padanya.

"Hey!"

Hermione menengadah. Ternyata pemuda yang ia cari sejak tadi kini menghambur padanya. Dengan peluh yang masih belum hilang. Pemuda itu tersenyum amat manis di hadapan gadisnya. Seraya, hey! Tangan itu menggenggam dua botol minuman. Satu disodorkannya pada Hermione yang malah terserang penyakit bengong mendadak.

"Ini untukmu," ucap Cedric memberikan sebotol minuman, yang segera diterima Hermione dengan senang hati.

"Trims. Harusnya aku yang memberikannya," gumam gadis itu. Buru-buru ia mencari-cari sesuatu di saku roknya. Dapat.

Selembar sapu tangan berwarna merah marun dengan sulaman benang berwarna emaas. Di sudutnya terdapat ukiran singa Griffin. Sejenak kita akan teringat dengan lambang sebuah asrama di sebuah film. Gadis itu menyodorkan sapu tangan tadi kepada Cedric.

"Trims," ucap Cedric.

Hermione tersenyum. Ia melirik sekilas kepada gadis-gadis genit yang sejak tadi ternganga lebar mengetahui pemandangan itu. Ada berbagai macam perasaan bercampur aduk di benaknya. Hermione tersenyum lagi, ia bangga dan seakan ingin menyolok mata gadis-gadis genit tak tahu malu yang menyuarakan nama kekasihnya seenak perut mereka, ia menarik kembali sapu tangannya dari tangan Cedric.

"Biar aku yang bersihkan keringatmu," pinta Hermione. Dan Cedric pun segera menyodorkan sapu tangan itu. Dengan cekatan Hermione pun membersihkan peluh yang ada di wajah kekasihnya.

"Udara sepertinya bertambah panas, Mione?" tanya Harry seraya tertawa-tawa kecil.

Ya, Hermione membalas tawa-itu. Gadis itu pikir sindiran Harry tadi adalah untuk gadis-gadis genit yang saat ini sukses pergi karena tak kuat memandang keromantisan di dekatnya. Hermione membatin senang. Ia bisa membalasnya dengan cara yang lebih bersih namun menyakitkan.

…

…

**TBC**

**Sesuatu yang ingin juga Diloxy lakukan kalau jadi Mione. Ehehehe.**

**Ada beberapa pertanyaan, Diloxy jawab. Mimpi-mimpi Hermione itu nyata dan merupakan gambaran masa lalunya. Masalah Draco cemburu? Kita lihat saja nanti.**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatan update ini, Diloxy kena cacar dan kesibukan di dunia muggle lainnya. Well, bagaimanapun, tinggalkan jejak kalian dengan review. Trims **


	4. Chapter 4 Puisi

Daun maple bergerak riak diterpa angin mengalun merdu, bersama semburat cahaya matahari yang kesulitan menembus kanopi alam. Ya, dedauanan itu bergerak pelan tertiup angin. Hanya angin. Dan beberapa gelak tawa yang menguar bersamanya. Terbawa pergi dengan bebas.

Ya, pada sebuah panti asuhan dapat kita perhatikan di salah satu sudutnya. Bagaimana seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut ikal coklat sumeringah setelah seorang wanita dewasa menggandengnya dengan penuh kasih. Sementara itu di belakangnya seorang anak laki-laki kecil tersenyum senang. Kini sampailah mereka di depan pintu panti asuhan. Sang wanita dewasa kemudian menunduk untuk menyejajarkan dirinya dengan gadis kecil itu.

"Nah Hermione, mulai sekarang kau bisa memanggil kami Ayah dan Ibu. Dan, ini Theodore. Kau bisa memanggilnya Theo. Mulai saat ini juga, dia kakakmu," ucap wanita itu dengan senyuman seraya mengelus kepala gadis kecil dihadapannya.

Sang gadis kecil tersenyum untuk meraih uluran tangan anak laki-laki kecil yang sepertinya sebaya dengannya.

"Aku Theo, dan mulai sekarang, aku berjanji akan selalu melindungimu, Mione," begitulah kata-kata yang terucap dari seorang anak laki-laki berumur lima tahunan. Sungguh pemandangan yang menyenangkan. Sang gadis kecil pun memeluk keluarga barunya.

Pemandangan pun beralih cepat kini menjadi pada gambaran sebuah malam dengan deretan pepohonan pinus yang menjulang. Angin malam berhembus cepat bersama gerakan-gerakan agak menakutkan yang ditimbulkan pepohonan dan semak.

"Aku takut," gumam seorang gadis kecil seraya memeluk tangan kakaknya erat.

"Kita akan segera keluar dari hutan ini Mione, tinggal ikuti arah bintang itu," ucap sang kakak segera seraya membantu adiknya untuk terus berjalan. Ya, kedua anak kecil itu berumur sekitar tujuh tahun. Berjalan di antara deretan pepohonan pinus tinggi nan menjulang.

Dan, kedua pasang mata kecil itu pun menemukan sebuah ujung. Dimana terdapat api dan beberapa tenda perkemahan. Senyuman terkembang jelas di keduanya. Mereka telah tak tersesat lagi.

"Aku selalu menyukai bintang," gumam anak kecil laki-laki itu pada sang adik.

….

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU, miss typos, Alur cepat, dll**

**Trims : blizzard19, GwendyMary, lovys, cla99, Tsurugi De, Ryunkzhi, ochan malfoy, atacchan, imas, guest, dan seluruh silent readers.**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 4. Puisi **

**Hermione POV**

Aku mengeluh pelan. Entah sudah berapa kali melihat, mengintip layar ponsel ini. Huh, menyebalkan. Hanya karena seorang bintang sekolah saja sudah membuat hidupku terasa diporakporandakan badai. Well, agak berlebihan. Namun sungguh. Saat ini, selalu Cedric, Cedric, dan Cedric yang menghantui otakku.

Ya, aku melirik lagi. Tak ada juga. Kesal, segera aku jauhkan ponsel itu dari radius waspada, takut takut terkena sasaran amukan kemarahan. Bahaya jika ponsel milikku yang paling berharga itu sampai hancur. Kerja rodi selama tiga bulan ke depan adalah sedekah jadinya. Tebak mengapa? Itu ponsel kreditan. Oke, tak perlu menatapku begitu.

Aku menghela nafas lagi. Dan lagi. Merasakan tiap udara yang berontak masuk dan keluar. Tiap perasaan campur aduk antara kegelisahan dan tak tenang di dalam dadaku. Berontak keluar karena pemuda bernama Cedric Doggory. Arrgghh, aku cakar wajah tampan namun menyebalkan miliknya itu.

Aku curiga dia adalah penyihir atau vampire dengan kekuatan super, ia begitu pintar mengobok-obok hatiku sampai begitu acak-acakan. Ah, rumit. Aku singkirkan ponsel itu jauh-jauh akhirnya. Berharap menemukan perhatian lain selain layar ponsel yang tak kunjung dimasuki pesan.

"Hey, kau itu kesurupan, Mione?" gumam Ginny tiba-tiba memecah lamunanku. Aku menoleh cepat dengan pandangan heran.

"Aku galau. Kau tak tahu, Ginny? Huh, kau sudah menyelesaikan tugas itu?" tanyaku mengganti topik.

"Sudah. Tak sulit ternyata," ucap Ginny tersenyum lebar.

Ya, gadis itu sengaja datang kemari untuk menanyakan jika ada tugas yang sulit ia kerjakan. Tak masalah sebenarnya, malah sangat membantu. Ia menemaniku di minggu kelabu ini. Hari minggu dimana aku dipaksa menjaga warung seorang nenek tua yang sedang sakit. Aku bisa apa? Sebagai cucu yang baik, tentu saja aku harus mengiyakannya.

"Kau bisa membantu membenahi dagangan disana!" tunjukku kepada tumpukan chiki-chiki yang belum digantung.

Ini adalah warung jajanan ringan tenpat anak-anak kecil nan lucu namun kadang menyebalkan pergi menghabiskan uang mereka dengan makanan tak bergizi. Memangnya apa yang dapat kau ambil dari sebungkus chiki? Tak ada nilai gizi. Tapi mungkin ada kesenangan dalam setiap remahannya, apalagi jika kau mendapatkannya secara gratis. Abaikan, oke.

"Ehm Mione, kau ada masalah dengan Cedric?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba.

"Sedikit," ucapku pelan. Well, sedikit? Aku tak tahu pasti ukuran sedikit untuk masalah percintaan. Namun, sudah tiga minggu hubunganku dengan Cedric berjalan, sepertinya tidak terlalu berjalan lancar. Begitukah?

"Kau bisa membaginya denganku," ucap Ginny tersenyum.

"Hemp, sebenarnya aku ada janji kencan jam lima sore ini di taman kota," ucapku datar. Ginny ternganga.

"What? Itu hebat. Kalau begitu kau harus bersiap!" ucapnya riang.

"Ada beberapa masalah. Sejak semalam aku hubungi, ia tak juga membalas. Apa menurutmu ia mungkin membatalkan janji itu?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Ia tak membalasnya selama itu? kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Ginny. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Kau akan menepati janji itu? maksudku, ke taman kota jam lima sore ini?" tanya Ginny melanjutkan.

"Sepertinya ia," gumamku pelan.

"Perlu ku antar?" tanya Ginny memastikan. Ada raut khawatir di wajahnya. Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan beberapa hal. Apakah tidak akan menjadi hal yang sia-sia jika aku datang kesana dan seandainya dia tak datang? Atau jika aku tak pergi, bagaimana jika Cedric datang?

"Tak perlu, Ginny. Aku lebih baik sendiri. Lagipula, aku yakin Cedric akan datang. Ia mungkin hanya lupa membalas pesanku," ucapku dengan senyuman. Sebuah senyuman penguat diri dan meyakinkan. Harus begitu mungkin, karena gadis di hadapanku ini nyatanya menampakkan wajah bingung dan heran.

**End of Hermione POV**

**Normal POV**

Hermione segera beralih menuju tumpukkan barang yang belum ditata sehingga Ginny tak bisa melihat perubahan air wajah gadis itu. Sebenarnya Ginny ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut namun ide itu urung ia lakukan, sepertinya menjaga perasaan seorang Hermione saat ini lebih baik dari pada menguak masalah sahabatnya ke permukaan.

Gadis berambut merah itu berjalan ke luar. Ia menatap ke arah langit luas. Cukup cerah untuk ukuran jam empat sore. Walaupun ada beberapa awan pertanda hujan. Gadis itu tersenyum saat seseorang dengan rambut pirang panjang berjalan mendekat. Seorang gadis dengan rambut keperakan yang memakai anting-anting lobak dan kalung dengan liontin tutup botol gabus. Luna 'nyentrik' Lovegood. Begitu namanya.

"Hey Ginny. Kau tak biasanya terlihat disini," ucap Luna dengan tawa ringan.

"Aku membantu penjaga warung yang baru," ucap Ginny terkekeh.

"Siapa penjaga warung yang baru?"

Luna memperhatikan ke arah seisi warung. Mata itu terhenti pada sosok Hermione yang kini juga melihat padanya. Gadis berambut ikal itu tersenyum aneh. Aneh karena sejujurnya ia ingin tersenyum tulus, namun kegetiran pembicaraan tadi masih terasa. Mau bagaimana lagi, pikirnya. Ia kan sedang galau. Haruskah ia mengatakan sedang galau? Tidak juga kan?

"Kau bekerja sampingan, Mione?" tanya Luna polos.

"Aku hanya mengganti nenekku sebentar. Hanya satu hari ini. Ia sedang sakit. Kau mau membeli apa, Luna?" tanya Hermione.

"Beberapa makanan ringan atau camilan. Aku akan menonton hiu versus Lord Voldemort bersama ayahku nanti malam," ucap gadis itu riang.

Dan jangan tanya bagaimana Hermione dan Ginny, dua orang waras disana begitu ternganga. Hiu versus Lord Voldemort? Demi Merlin yang sedang galau, Sejak kapan ada judul film yang anehnya tujuh turunan keluarga Black seperti itu? seingat mereka, Lord Voldemort adalah legenda dalam dunia sihir menyihir. Seorang penyihir pesek yang ingin melenyapkan seorang bocah petir bernama ….

Dahi Ginny berdenyut.

"Entah mengapa aku teringat Harry," gumam Ginny segera.

"Kau terlalu mencintainya, Ginny!" gumam Hermione asal. Well, sepertinya mereka memang harus kembali ke topik awal.

"Mione, aku dengar akan ada pesta dansa untuk musim dingin bulan depan. Mereka menamainya pearl ball. Dansa permata. Kostumnya adalah pesta topeng. Itu akan menjadi semacam prom nite," ucap Luna mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Prom nite lebih awal?" tanya Ginny terkejut.

"Bukan. Hanya mirip. Aku mendengarnya dari OSIS HHS. Kau pasti mengajak Harry," ucap Luna terkekeh pada Ginny.

"Tak ada pilihan lain," ucap Ginny bersemu merah.

"Cedric juga pasti datang bersamamu, Mione?" tanya Luna kali ini tepat sasaran.

Sementara yang ditanyai hanya terdiam termangu. Luna tentu saja tak tahu pasti masalah apa yang mengerubuti pasangan baru HHS yang membuat patah hati puluhan gadis. Pasangan normal yang terlihat biasa saja. Seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Dan adakah yang dapat menebak perasaan gadis bermata hazel itu saat ini? Ia hanya tersenyum kecil seraya menatap ke arah langit sore yang nampak mendung.

"Kurasa begitu."

…

0o0o0

Angin menderu pelan menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan gugur kecoklatan. Dibiarkan berlalu begitu saja. Tanpa ada perlawanan. Dengan semburat tipis matahari jingga. Sore ini entah mengapa begitu terasa sepi bagi seorang gadis. Duduk sendiri pada sebuah kursi batu di sudut taman kota yang mulai kehilangan kehijauannya. Karena sepanjang hazel itu lihat hanyalah kumpulan dedauan kering yang berserakan begitu saja.

Kali ini, angin beberapa kali mempermainkan anak rambutnya dengan nakal. Sesekali ia merapikan rambutnya. Memperhatikan keadaan dirinya. Dengan kaus merah dibalut dengan jaket cokelat tua. Jeans hitam dan sendal. Tak terlihat sebagaimana niatnya saat ini. Kencan.

Enam huruf yang membuat seorang Hermione begitu kelimpungan. Bukan kelimpungan mempersiapkan baju apa yang ia kenakan agar kencan pertamanya ini begitu cantik untuknya. Bukan itu. nyatanya gadis itu kini kelimpungan antara dua kemungkinan. Cedric datang dengan wajah polosnya. Atau Cedric mungkin tak akan datang sama sekali. Namun apapun itu, ia tetap ingin berpikiran positif.

Gadis itu merapatkan jaketnya merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai menusuk-nusuk. Ia melirik arlojinya. Sudah satu jam semenjak ia duduk di kursi batu ini. Sudah satu jam dan ia sungguh tak tahu apakah akan menunggu lebih lama lagi dari ini.

Ia menengadahkan wajahnya ke langit. Memperhatikan deretan awan hitam yang kemudian berkumpul menjadi satu. Membentuk sebuah nimbus besar yang membentang menutupi London. Gadis itu tersenyum miris. Ia tahu ini. Ia telah menduganya sejak lama. Hanya terpatung sendirian dengan nanar sepi yang semakin membius kalbunya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang menjadi begitu lemah. Ia juara karate, namun ia begitu dilemahkan tentang cinta.

Rasa panas menjalari begitu saja di wajahnya. Entah mengapa seluruh kesedihan ini begitu ingin menerobos keluar. Menerobos dari pelupuk matanya. Namun ia tahan sekuat mungkin agar tak terjatuh. Ia tahu itu.

Dan perlahan titik-titik hujan pun mulai turun. Menghujam bumi dengan keras. Mulai membasahi tanpa ampun apapun yang ada di bawahnya. Menumpahkan segala beban berat yang dikandungnya dalam awan nimbus yang akhirnya terhenti di kota ini. Terhenti tepat di atas seorang gadis yang sudah tak bisa lagi menahan air mata untuk mengalir. Dan, bulir bening itu pun mengalir bersama deras air hujan yang tanpa penghalang membasahi tubuhnya.

Ia menangis. Hermione menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya terasa tak berdaya. Tidak, tidak. Ia mungkin terlalu cengeng menangisi ini semua. Ia terus memperkuat batinnya. Ia ingin menguatkan bahwa perasaannya yang telah tersimpan selama dua tahun ini pada Cedric bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sampai pada situasi ini. Ia belum mau menyesali apapun.

Ia terdiam. Tangisnya terhenti, namun hujan tak kunjung henti. Dan, sesuatu pun terasa seperti menghalagi tetesan hujan untuk terus membasahi dirinya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya heran. Hermione menoleh ke atas untuk melihat siapa kiranya yang ada di sebelahnya kini. Dengan sebuah payung yang menghalangi air hujan jatuh lebih lama di tubuhnya.

Orang itu. Dengan wajah dingin miliknya. Dengan rambut pirang yang agak basah. Dengan tatapan kelabu tajam yang kini tertuju pada hazel yang keheranan akan kehadirannya.

"Apa kau tak tahu bahwa hujan-hujanan bisa membuat kau sakit, Granger?" tanya pemuda itu dengan suara menyebalkan miliknya. Hermione tersenyum tipis. Ia ingat benar suara itu yang dulu selalu ia keluarkan dengan nada menyebalkan untuk menganggunya. Dan kini suara itu lagi. Dengan nada yang sama, atau yang sengaja disamakan gadis itu pikir.

"Kau? Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya Hermione dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Hanya berjalan-jalan sore, kemudian melihat gadis berambut ijuk cokelat sedang basah kuyup. Aku kira kau disihir menjadi patung, Granger!" gumam Draco tertawa kecil.

"Jalan-jalan di hujan begini? Dasar Malfoy aneh," Hermione mendengus sebal.

"Ini negara bebas, Granger! Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau," ucap Draco santai.

"Baiklah, bisa diterima komandan!" gumam Hermione terkekeh. Ya, sebuah tawa lepas yang akhirnya keluar juga dari wajah yang baru saja menangis. Gadis itu menyeka iar mata di pipinya walaupun masih basah karena hujan.

"Kau menunggu seseorang, Granger?" tanya Draco lebih serius.

"Ehm, iya. Aku menunggu Cedric. Sudah satu jam disini, dan ia belum datang," gumam Hermione melemah.

"Ia tak akan datang, Granger!" ucap Draco segera.

"Begitu?" tanya Hermione agak terkejut. Hazel itu menatap dalam kelabu di sampingnya.

"Kau tak tahu dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Draco lagi. Namun Hermione hanya menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang saja, aku antar. Ayo cepat, Granger. Jarang ada yang mau mengantarmu pulang, Lho!" celoteh Draco terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan," gerutu Hermione dengan tawa kecil.

Gadis itu pun bangkit menyejajarkan dirinya dengan pemuda pirang itu, walau tentu saja Draco masih lebih tinggi. Mereka pun berjalan di bawah payung dengan iringan musik instrumen hujan yang masih keras menghujam. Dengan payung yang sebenarnya tak menutupi mereka seluruhnya.

Ya, pemuda itu selalu memiliki lelucon kecil menyebalkan yang hebatnya bisa mengembangkan senyuman si kutu buku. Mereka berjalan di bawah payung yang tak melindungi seluruhnya dari deras hujan. Melewati jalan-jalan yang cukup ramai. Hey, hujan belum juga berhenti namun banyak yang lalu-lalang. Dan beberapa toko memang tampak penuh. Jelas terlihat bagaimana perbedaan hari ini, hari minggu. Jika dibandingkan dengan hari-hari sibuk lainnya.

Kaki-kaki itu melangkah santai melewati jalanan dengan barisan pertokoan di jantung London. Memperlambat langkah seraya berbicara banyak hal dengan memperhatikan sekitar. Sesekali si gadis tertawa kecil atau mendengus sebal. Walaupun si pemuda hanya berbicara dengan wajah datar sama sekali. Terkadang ia terkekeh. Namun hanya terkadang.

"Hey, sebentar!" ucap Draco tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Hermione pun terhenti menoleh heran kepada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Kita kesana sebentar bagaimana? Biar aku yang traktir," ucap Draco melanjutkan.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang saja," gumam Hermione agak malas.

"Sebentar saja, hanya minum segelas kopi atau minuman hangat lainnya. Aku yang bayar. Bagaimana?" tanya Draco lagi. Kali ini dengan wajah berharap. Hermione pun meluluh.

"Well, sebentar saja," ucapnya.

Dan akhirnya, mereka pun melangkah menuju sebuah kedai minuman hangat. Kedai kopi dan olahan kopi lainnya. Tak terlalu besar. Hanya sebuah kedai kuno dengan ornamen mapel, cat cokelat tua, pintu kayu. Kedua muda-mudi itu masuk ke dalamnya.

Dan segera saja begitu mereka masuk ke dalamnya, aroma minuman pun menyeruak. Tercium nikmat dan hangat. Dengan bunyi bel berkelontangan. Keadaan di dalamnya tak terlalu padat. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terisi. Beberapa pelayan nampak lalu lalang dari meja ke meja. Kelabu itu mengamati sekilas keadaan dalam kedai. Sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan menarik tangan gadis di sebelahnya untuk duduk di salah satu meja kosong di sebelah jendela.

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja dengan tanda nomor dua. Meja yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela kaca cukup besar berbingkai kayu. Mereka berdua pun segera duduk di kursi kosong disana. Tak lama dari itu, seorang pelayan pun menghampiri mereka.

"Pesan apa?" tanya pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Cappucino. Kau Granger?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Cappucino juga," ucap Hermione cepat.

"Cappucino dua," ucap pelayan itu. dan ia pun segera menuju dapur.

Hermione mengerjap sekilas, matanya menyusuri keadaan dalam kedai dengan kesan kuno ini. Namun terasa begitu nyaman. Mungkin pemiliknya sengaja membuat tempat ini memiliki kesan seperti di rumah sendiri. Dan hazel itu kini beralih pada jendela. Menatap barisan tetesan hujan yang tak juga mereda. Ia tertegun untuk sejenak, entah mengapa hatinya terasa begitu dingin, namun begitu nyaman. Ya, kini hazel itu beralih ke arah kelabu yang ternyata tengah memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Draco? Tanya gadis itu heran.

"Ehm tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" tanya Draco kemudian.

"Mungkin hanya kedinginan karena hujan," gumam Hermione. Berbohong lebih tepatnya. Sejujurnya gadis itu sedih dan mengalami tekanan. Galaukah namanya? Entahlah, gadis itu kini berusaha mengusir jauh-jauh pemikiran yang begitu membebani pikirannya.

"Oh ya, kau tadi bilang Cedric tak akan datang. Kau tahu dia dimana?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba. Draco agak tersentak.

"Dia pergi ke suatu tempat. Aku tak bisa memberitahunya. Sudahlah, lebih baik kita bicarakan hal lain, kau terlihat tertekan, ehm, Granger!" ucap Draco agak kikuk saat mengucapkan kata terakhir. Awalnya pemuda itu akan memanggil Hermione, namun entah mengapa ia urungkan.

"Baiklah. Ehm, kenapa kau begitu tumben sampai mentraktirku segala?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau itu sungguh memprihatinkan, Granger. Basah kuyup, sendiri," celoteh Draco terkekeh. Hermione refleks memukul bahu pemuda itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Malfoy. Hey, aku bertanya serius," gerutu Hermione.

"Aku bercanda, Granger. Habisnya kau terlihat begitu tertekan. Aku sengaja ingin berbagi kebahagiaan. Tim kita lulus final," ucap Draco.

"Kau sudah bermain lagi? Bukankah kau cedera?" tanya Hermione agak khawatir. Draco malah heran dengan pandangan menyuduti.

"Kau tahu dari mana aku cedera?" tanya Draco.

**DEGH**

Seakan dibanjur es batu, Hermione ingat sekarang. Ia tahu itu dari hasil mencuri dengar saat di ruang loker. Ya, kalian masih ingat kejadiannya? Dan kini gadis itu salah tingkah untuk menutupi kebodohannya yang keceplosan. Bisa malu jika dirinya terbongkar suka mencuri dengar.

"Ehm, aku tak melihatmu beberapa kali di pertandingan. Jadi, aku kira kau cedera," gumam Hermione kikuk.

"Begitu? Ya aku memang agak cedera. Aku kira kau menguping," ucap Draco datar. Hermione mendadak lebih kikuk. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Kita minum dulu saja. Kau harus habiskan. Itu sudah aku bayar!" celoteh Draco memaksa gadis di depannya untuk segera menghabiskan capucino di depannya.

Hermione pun meneguk capucinonya. Terasa begitu menghangatkan. Membuat jemarinya berwarna kembali. Ya, tadinya pucat karena dingin. Ia memeluk gelas itu dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Membiarkan udara panas merambat ke aliran darahnya. Menghangatkannya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak. Matanya tertuju pada gelas. Namun pikirannya menerawang jauh. Apa yang telah membuatnya menjadi gemar melamun.

"Tadinya aku akan pergi kencan dengan Cedric di taman. Sayangnya dia tak datang. Kau tahu, Draco? Sudah tiga minggu kami berhubungan, dan kami belum pernah sekali pun menghabiskan waktu bersama. Lucu sekali," ucap Hermione dengan senyuman mirisnya.

"Kau berpikir itu Lucu, Hermione?" ya, Draco menekankan kata terakhirnya. Ia agak ragu mengucapkannya sebenarnya. Kini wajah runcing itu memperlihatkan keseriusannya.

"Tidak, ini terasa ehm, ah sudahlah jangan bahas itu," ucap Hermione dengan sebuah tawa kecil yang terlihat dibuat-buat.

"Well, kita ganti topik. Tapi masih tetap tentang cinta. Apa Cedric itu cinta pertamamu, Granger? Tanya Draco.

"Sebenarnya, bukan. Tepatnya dia cinta keduaku. Seseorang menjadi cinta pertamaku dulu saat aku masih kecil. Aku juga tak tahu apa itu bisa dikategorikan cinta," ucap Hermione terkekeh.

"Kau jatuh cinta saat masih kecil? Pada siapa?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, aku tak bisa beritahu, tapi sebenarnya sampai saat ini aku masih terus mengingatnya. Menurutmu, apakah hal seperti itu benar?" tanya Hermione.

"Bisa saja terjadi. Artinya cinta pertamamu itu belum benar-benar pergi dari hatimu. Tapi, bukankah kau menyukai Cedric sejak lama?" tanya Draco.

"Ya, dia begitu menawan. Siapa yang tak akan menyukainya jika kau adalah perempuan," gumam Hermione.

"Itu artinya kau menyukai Cedric. Dan kau mencintai cinta pertamamu," ucap Draco.

"Begitu mungkin. Ehm sebenarnya, cinta pertamaku itu kakakku," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Kakak? Bukankah kau anak tunggal, Granger?" tanya Draco agak terkejut.

"Ehm, aku diadopsi keluarga Granger saat berumur 8 tahun. Ada suatu tragedi pada keluargaku yang dulu, dan disana aku memiliki kakak angkat. Aku menyukainya," ucap Hermione.

"Kakak angkat," gumam Draco.

"Dia pergi," gumam Hermione.

"Apakah dia yang kau ceritakan waktu malam itu?" tanya Draco.

"Aku tak menceritakannya. Aku hanya menyebutnya. Dia pergi. Ya, pergi. Aku tak tahu dimana dia sampai saat ini. Seperti hilang begitu saja. Dia menghilang setelah kejadian pembunuhan keluargaku dulu. Dia hilang, saat aku ditemukan selamat oleh keluarga Granger. Kakakku hilang. Namun tidak dengan perasaanku padanya hingga sekarang," ucap Hermione.

"Jadi kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Draco.

"Masih mencintainya," ucap Hermione mempertegas.

"Cukup menghibur ceritamu," celoteh Draco yang segera disambut pelototan dari gadis hazel di hadapannya.

Dan tawa pun menghambur di sana. Menghangatkan atmosfer yang semula dingin. Ya, gadis itu lebih hangat. Entah mengapa memikirkan masa lalunya bisa membuatnya melupakan Cedric. Bisa menghangatkan bagian hatinya yang dingin. Sementara pemuda pucat di hadapannya hanya terkekeh memandangi perubahan sikap gadis di depannya. Dengan irama hujan yang masih juga belum mereda.

Kelabu itu menyusuri beberapa barang yang ada di atas meja. Dua gelas capucino, vas bunga dengan beberapa kuntum mawar segar, kertas menu dan pulpen. Jemari itu kemudian meraih secarik kertas menu dan pulpen. Dan, pulpen pun bergerak-gerak membentuk barisan kata di atas kertas menu. Pemuda itu tampak berpikir sejenak, kemudian menulis, berpikir sejenak, kemudian menulis, begitu seterusnya.

Dan, sepasang hazel mengamati dengan pandangan heran dengan apa yang pemuda di hadapannya tulis. Beberapa baris kalimat. Entahlah, Hermione memperhatikannya, namun ia tak begitu mengerti apa itu. Gadis itu pun memutuskan untuk bertanya,

"Apa itu?"

"Puisi untukmu!" ucap Draco dengan segurat senyuman.

Hermione mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia terdiam sejenak mengamati barisan kata yang telah pemuda itu rangkai. Untuknya. Tapi, Hey! Mengapa rangkaian kata itu terlihat aneh di mata Hermione.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari teleskop

Antara jam, menit, detik

Dengan gambaran kaki kecil di atas savana

Dengan pemburu liar yang ingin mengurungnya

Pernahkan mendengar lumba-lumba bernyanyi?

Dari sextan, oktan, hingga dexan imajinasi

Saat kau tahu jaring yang tepat untuk diputuskan

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di sungai tenang

Hermione menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ia sungguh keheranan mengartikan barisan kalimat yang Draco bilang itu sebuah puisi. Melihat itu, Draco pun menarik kembali kertas menu yang dipegang Hermione. Pemuda itu menebalkan beberapa kata pada bagian puisi yang ia tulis tadi. Dan akhirnya, ia pun memberikan kertas itu lagi pada gadis di depannya.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari **teleskop**

Antara **jam**, menit, detik

Dengan gambaran **kuda kecil** di atas savana

Dengan **pemburu** liar yang ingin mengurungnya

Pernahkan mendengar **lumba-lumba** bernyanyi?

Dari sextan, **oktan**, hingga dexan imajinasi

Saat kau tahu **jaring** yang tepat untuk diputuskan

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di **sungai** tenang

"Ehm, aku tak mengerti maksudnya, Draco!" ucap Hermione. Draco tertawa kecil.

"Ada sesuatu tersembunyi disana. Aku sudah memberikan petunjuk. Begini saja, anggaplah aku memberimu teka-teki. Dan saat kau mendapatkan jawabannya, kau bisa memberitahukannya padaku. Ya, jika kau berhasil menemukannya, ada sebuah hadiah. Bukan hal yang besar, tapi kau pasti menyukainya," ucap Draco.

"Jadi kita sedang bermain teka-teki?" tanya Hermione.

"Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu luangmu daripada kau terus menggalau, Granger," ucap Draco ketus.

"Oh yeah baiklah Pak," kekeh gadis itu.

"Jam tujuh malam. Aku antar kau pulang sekarang, Granger!" ucap Draco segera bangkit dari kursinya.

Hermione memasukkan kertas tadi ke dalam saku jaketnya, kemudian ia pun mengikuti Draco berjalan menuju pintu kedai. Sedikit melayangkan pandang, kedai ini masih tetap agak sepi. Mungkin karena gayanya yang kuno, sehingga kedai ini tak terlalu diminati. Namun, bagi gadis itu kedai ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Draco membuka pintu itu sehingga membuat belnya berkelontang. Hermione pun mengikuti. Namun, pemuda itu terlihat mencari-cari sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia letakkan di luar kedai tadi. Hermione keheranan melihat sikap pemuda di depannya.

"Ada yang hilang?" tanya Hermione.

"Payungnya hilang," ucap Draco.

"Lalu bagaimana kita pulang?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau suka bermain hujan-hujanan? Mari kita lakukan lagi," pekik Draco melampaui suara hujan.

Dan, tak lama dari itu, jemari Draco menarik tangan Hermione sehingga membuat mereka berdua kini diguyur langsung oleh hujan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Hermione yang terkejut segera terbelalak. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, senyuman pun terkembang di wajahnya.

"Kau gila, Malfoy!" teriak Hermione agar suaranya terdengar di antara hujan deras.

"Tapi ini mengasyikan," pekik Draco. Dan akhirnya, mereka pun berlari di jalanan tanpa perlindungan apapun. Hanya ada hujan deras yang membasahi seluruh tubuh mereka hingga kuyup. Dinginnya air, serta perasaan yang kemudian berubah menghangat begitu Hermione sadar bahwa pemuda itu masih menggenggam tangannya.

..

..

**TBC**

**Untuk puisi, sebenarnya Diloxy terinspirasi sebuah fict karya putri Luna dimana teka-tekinya menggunakan lukisan bunga.**

**Masalah Theo, dia termasuk pemeran utama yang menjadi kunci cerita. Nanti kalian akan tahu mengapa.**

**Well, beres diedit, tapi masih ragu juga sepertinya ada yang belum teredit. Ya, disini Diloxy mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan. Diloxy tinggal di kota Cimahi, saat ini berumur 21. Sedang sibuk PLP, makanya sering telat update. Kalau ada yang mau add friend di FB, bisa search : **

**Yunita Puspitasari (Diloxy)**

**PM aja kalau kalian teman dari FFN**

**Untuk chap ini, trims untuk para readers dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak review kalian. Adakah yang bisa membongkar teka-teki Draco?**


	5. Chapter 5 orion sang pemburu

Pada sebuah pelataran kecil di depan sebuah rumah kuno dengan bahan kayu. Malam mungkin membuat gelap sekililing. Ya, hanya ada suara malam, jangkrik yang khas, bunyi gemericik air dari kolam ikan, tenang. Dan cahaya yang berpendar dari sebuah lampu minyak. Mengeluarkan cahaya redup kekuningan. Cukup mampu menerangi sekelilingnya walau pun tak terlalu terang.

Disana. Di atas teras kayu itu. Teras yang pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Dua anak kecil tengah duduk seraya memperhatikan langit. Kedua kaki mereka berayun-ayun asal. Gadis kecil dengan seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang juga pernah kita lihat sebelumnya. Sesekali si gadis kecil enam tahunan itu terkikik geli begitu sang kakak menyebutkan beberapa lelucon klasik.

"Kau tahu, Mione? Jika aku bisa mengubah namaku, aku ingin menamainya dengan rasi bintang," gumam anak kecil laki-laki yang kita tahu bernama Theodore. Gadis kecil di sampingnya hanya tersenyum lebar seraya membulatkan sepasang hazelnya.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Orion mungkin, pemburu yang hebat. Atau, ah aku tak tahu, aku punya sebuah nama, namun sepertinya kurang keren," gumam anak laki-laki kecil itu seraya tersenyum lebar.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Miss typos, dll**

**Trims untuk : the revengeance, zean's malfoy, megu takuma, Rin, Ryunkzhi, cla99, agnes, dramione lovers, ochan malfoy, atacchan, dan seluruh silent readers lainnya**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 5. Orion, Sang Pemburu**

**Hermione POV**

Astaga, aku rasa matahari telah benar-benar menjamah hari ini. Telah benar-benar mendepak dewi bulan dari tempatnya. Jam berapa ini? Aku melirik sejenak ke arah jam duduk di atas meja kecil. Jam setengah tujuh. Jelas sekali ini akan terlambat. Lagi pula, aku merasa kurang enak badan hari ini.

Suhu badanku meningkat, entah berapa. Mungkin aku demam karena hujan-hujanan kemarin. Ya, kemarin. Setelah puas berlarian bersama seorang Draco Malfoy di antara hujan yang mengguyur dengan jelas. Aku ingat tawa itu. Huh, menyebalkan memang. Tapi aku menyukai itu.

Akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menarik kembali selimut. Tak apalah mungkin bolos sehari, lagi pula aku memang benar-benar sakit. Baiklah, salahkan si Malfoy itu dengan ketidakhadiranku di sekolah. Huh, siapa tahu dia berbaik hati mengunjungiku setelah tahu aku sakit, ya ini juga kan salahnya. Astaga, bicara apa aku ini. Aku yakin kepalaku tidak terbentur sesuatu kemarin.

"Mione, kau tak bangun?" suara mom melengking dari balik pintu kamar. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku putuskan untuk diam. Semoga mom mengira aku masih tertidur.

"Mione, kau mau sekolah tidak?" lengking mom lebih keras lagi. Namun dari nada suaranya, ia belum masuk level bahaya. Huhuhu.

**BRAKHH**

"Astaga, mom!" lengkingku terkejut begitu pintu kamar terdobrak sempurna. Seingatku aku sudah menguncinya tadi malam.

"Mom punya kunci cadangan kamarmu tahu!" ucap mom seperti bisa membaca isi pikiranku. Aku terkekeh dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Aku menggeliat pelan. Merasakan sendi-sendiku yang terasa kaku. Uh, sungguh. Hujan-hujanan kemarin membuatku tak enak badan. Belum lagi suhu badan yang tinggi. Panas. Mom memperhatikan aku sejenak. Matanya mengernyit heran. Kemudian ia menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahiku.

"Kau demam?" tanya mom kemudian.

"Sepertinya begitu, uhuk, uhuk," gumamku dilebih-lebihkan. Ya, tentu saja agar terlihat begitu kepayahan. Kalau hanya biasa saja, pasti masih kuat untuk ke sekolah. Dan sungguh aku malas ke sekolah hari ini.

"Kita ke dokter," ucap mom segera. Aku mengangguk cepat. Mom percaya.

"Tapi, di bawah ada seorang pemuda yang menjemputmu, namanya …. Ehm, siapa yah? mom lupa," ucap mom berpikir.

"Apa rambutnya pirang, bu?" tanyaku meluncur begitu saja. Entah mengapa si ferret itu yang pertama ada di pikiranku.

"Bukan, rambutnya hitam kecoklatan. Putih. Ia tampan menurut mom," ucap mom seraya bangkit untuk pergi keluar dari kamar.

**DEGH**

Aku terperanjat. Siapa lagi memangnya pemuda yang ciri-cirinya seperti mom katakan tadi? Hey, kekuatanku seakan pulih kembali. Aku segera memburu keluar kamar untuk melihat siapa kah kiranya pemuda yang datang ke rumahku. Yang kini sedang duduk di ruang tamu di lantai satu.

Aku menghambur menuju tangga, mengintip sejenak dari celah dan, ASTAGA! Itu Cedric! Ya, Cedric Diggory. Untuk apa pemuda itu datang kemari? Aku mencari jawaban di otakku namun tak ditemukan. Ya, kekuatanku kembali, kali ini aku ingin pergi ke sekolah. Ya, aku juga tak tahu. Entah karena senang Cedric datang, atau senang karena akhirnya aku bisa mungkin sedikit saja memarahinya atas ketakpeduliannya kemarin. Well, akhirnya aku segera bersiap.

**End of Hermione POV**

000

"Hey, kau sudah lama menunggu?" tanya gadis itu dari tangga. Ya, Hermione hanya berbasa-basi. Ia sudah tahu berapa lama pemuda itu menunggu sebenarnya. Dan Cedric, si pemuda yang tengah mengamati foto di dinding ruang tamu pun menoleh.

"Oh, ehm belum terlalu lama," gumamnya. Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil. Pemuda itu berbohong.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" tanya Cedric segera. Gadis itu pun mengangguk cepat. Dan akhirnya mereka berjalan keluar bersama dari rumah Granger.

Begitu sampai di halaman, sebuah motor terparkir disana. Hermione tahu itu pasti motor kekasihnya, mereka pun segera naik ke motor itu. Cedric pun melajunya dengan kecepatan lebih tinggi setelah pemuda itu melirik arloji miliknya. Lima menit lagi menuju jam tujuh. Ya, salahkan Hermione yang awalnya berniat tak masuk sekolah.

Angin menghembus menusuk dengan udara pagi yang terasa memukul-mukul wajah mereka berdua. Hermione hanya terdiam selama di perjalanan. Begitu pun dengan Cedric. Tak ada kata-kata yang terlontar di antara keduanya. Hanya kebisuan di tengah keramaian pagi yang mulai menghidupkan geliat kota.

Ya, gadis berambut ikal itu hanya terdiam seraya memegangi tas punggung Cedric. Ia tak berani memeluk pemuda itu. Entah mengapa perasaan asing begitu memenuhi hatinya. Asing pada sosok di depannya saat ini. Berpikir tentang segala yang sudah dilewati. Memangnya apa saja? Hermione menggumam dalam hati. Tentang bagaimana hubungannya yang terlalui tanpa kejelasan. Seperti mencintai bayangan dan kini ia merasa lebih nelangsa dari sebelumnya.

Gadis itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah beberapa minggu mereka menjalin hubungan, ia baru di antar pergi ke sekolah. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana pulangnya, ini adalah kali pertama bagi Hermione dijemput Cedric. Tak perlu heran, bahkan Hermione sendiri tak habis pikir apa yang ada di kepala pemuda tampan itu. Mengapa tak sedikit pun Cedric membahas tentang hari kemarin. Tentang rencana kencan mereka yang gagal. Tentang semua pesan yang dikirim Hermione untuknya. Tidak, pemuda itu tak pernah membahasnya sekali pun. Dan bagaimana dengan Hermione? Gadis itu sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Dan pagi ini, dimana dedaunan telah benar-benar meninggalkan pepohonannya. Tumbuhan tinggal tulangnya. Dan angin menderu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Musim gugur telah menemukan perhentian. Siapa pun merasakan ini pasti akan menganggap bahwa salju pertama akan datang besok atau lusa.

Dan jangan salahkan Hermione mengapa hari ini ia tak membawa jaket tebal. Ia terlalu terburu-buru berangkat ke sekolah sehingga melupakan banyak hal. Pekerjaan rumah? Jangan tanyakan itu. Tentu bintang kelas ini sudah menyelesaikannya.

Dan tak terasa mereka kini telah meluncur melewati gerbang sekolah yang sudah jarang murid di luar. Cedric melirik arlojinya sekilas. Ternyata jam tujuh lebih lima menit. Keduanya pun segera berlari menuju kelas yang sama. Tak ada kata, tak ada ucapan.

0o0o0

00

"Kau tak enak badan, Mione?" tanya Ginny tiba-tiba. Gadis itu memperhatikan Hermione dengan khawatir.

"Ehm, aku agak demam. Kemarin hujan-hujanan," gumam Hermione pelan.

"Eh? Kemarin kau pergi kencan? Kau hujan-hujanan dengan Cedric?" tanya Ginny terperangah.

"Sshh, aku tidak jadi kencan. Dia tak datang. Aku hujan-hujanan waktu malam. Kau tahu dengan siapa, Ginny?" tanya Hermione membuat penasaran. Ginny cepat-cepat menggeleng.

"Draco Malfoy," ucap Hermione.

Dan mata kecoklatan Ginny pun melebar begitu mendengar nama salah satu keluarga Malfoy disebutkan. Hermione terkekeh sejenak melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang agak berlebihan.

"Kau bertengkar sampai harus hujan-hujanan, Mione?" tanya Ginny.

"Tentu bukan, Ginny! Ehm, aku memang belum menceritakan ini padamu. Jujur saja, beberapa waktu ini Draco berubah menjadi pemuda yang baik dan serius. Kau percaya?" tanya Hermione kemudian.

"Mengapa bisa?" tanya Ginny heran.

"Ehm begini. Beberapa waktu ini kami memang sering bertemu, sejujurnya di waktu dan tempat yang tak diduga. Dia menyenangkan dan agak misterius kurasa. Dan kemarin, saat aku menunggu Cedric hampir satu jam, Draco datang. Lalu, ia mengajakku ke sebuah kedai. Kami minum capucino disana. Aku akui ia menyenangkan," ucap Hermione menjelaskan.

Ginny memperhatikan wajah menyenangkan Hermione saat menceritakan itu semua. Ya, ada senyuman, beberapa tawa renyah, dan semangat. Sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat jika sahabatnya bercerita tentang Cedric, kekasihnya.

"Aku senang, Mione. Kalian bisa menjadi teman baik artinya," ucap Ginny dengan senyuman manis.

"Oh ya, aku baru ingat. kemarin ia menuliskanku sebuah puisi," ucap Hermione, gadis itu segera mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas miliknya. "Tapi aku tak mengerti maksudnya. Mungkin kau tahu?" tanya Hermione seraya menyodorkan kertas berisi puisi Draco kepada Ginny.

Ginny mengambil kertas itu kemudian membacanya. Menyusuri tiap barisan kata yang membentuk kalimat. Ia mengerutkan dahinya, pertanda bahwa ia tak paham benar isinya. Diulangnya kembali meneliti barisan kata itu, kali ini lebih pelan. Ia mengurutkan beberapa kata dengan telunjuknya. Hermione hanya memperhatikan sekilas.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari **teleskop**

Antara **jam**, menit, detik

Dengan gambaran **kuda kecil** di atas savana

Dengan **pemburu** liar yang ingin mengurungnya

Pernahkan mendengar **lumba-lumba** bernyanyi?

Dari sextan, **oktan**, hingga dexan imajinasi

Saat kau tahu **jaring** yang tepat untuk diputuskan

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di **sungai** tenang

"Bagaimana?" tanya Hermione memecah kesunyian di antara mereka.

"Aku tak yakin, Mione. Ini tak terlihat seperti puisi yang menyimpan makna yang sebenarnya. Menurutku ini seperti teka-teki. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Ginny.

"Teka-teki? Ya, ia bilang begitu," gumam Hermione bingung.

"Aku lihat kalimat-kalimat ini tak mengandung makna. Ini terlalu lugas untuk sebuah puisi. Dan yang membuatku mengira ini teka-teki karena, ada beberapa kata yang ditebalkan," ucap Ginny masih mengamati kertas tersebut.

"Ada delapan kata. Dua kata sebagai klausa, tapi aku anggap satu. Kau tahu kata-kata yang dicetak tebal ini merupakan petunjuk apa?" tanya Ginny.

"Yang ditanyai tidak lebih tahu dari yang bertanya. Untuk itu aku meminta pendapatmu. Kau pikir, apa ini serius? Maksudku, apa ini harus benar-benar dipecahkan teka-tekinya?" tanya Hermione.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Tapi sejauh yang aku lihat, aku tak menemukan petunjuk lain dengan teleskop, jam, kuda kecil, sampai sungai. Aku tak mengerti ini apa, atau bisa dirangkaikan menjadi apa. Draco tak memberikan petunjuk lain?" tanya Ginny.

"Dia hanya memberitahu bahwa aku harus mencari tahu ini, dan jika sudah menemukan jawabannya aku harus memberitahukan padanya. Katanya ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Itu saja," gumam Hermione mengingat.

"Kalau begitu, kau mungkin bisa meminta petunjuk lain, Mione!" ucap Ginny semangat.

"Draco tak akan memberinya. Ah, aku merasa seperti bermain permaian detektif kecil. Aku merasa bodoh," ucap Hermione menggeleng.

"Hey, kau merasa bodoh bukan karena teka-teki ini, bukan? Aku tahu karena apa, karena pemuda disana?" tunjuk Ginny.

Hermione menoleh mengikuti arah telunjuk Ginny. Ternyata Cedric Diggory yang baru saja masuk kelas. Sepertinya pemuda itu baru selesai latihan futsal. Hermione mengeluh pelan sementara Ginny menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu. Ia tahu benar perasaan Hermione. Sejujurnya, dari dalam hati Ginny, ia ingin menyarankan Hermione untuk memutuskan Cedric. Jauh lebih baik baginya sendiri dari pada harus berdua namun seperti sendiri. Lebih terasa menyakitkan.

Cedric segera duduk di kursinya. Di sebelah Draco yang sedari tadi membaca buku entah apa. Cedric menepuk bahu pemuda di sebelahnya itu. Mereka nampak berbincang. Hermione dan Ginny memperhatikan dari jauh. Hermione khususnya. Akhir-akhir ini entah pemikirannya saja atau memang yang sebenarnya, gadis itu merasa Draco lebih dingin pada Cedric. Lebih tertutup tepatnya.

Kadang Hermione berpikir, apakah Draco sering menceritakan bahwa ia beberapa kali berbicara dengan Hermione. Bertemu sampai membicarakan banyak hal. Lebih dekat. Apa Draco menceritakan itu pada Cedric?

"Aku akan menemuinya," ucap Hermione tiba-tiba. Ginny mendadak menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia terkejut begitu melihat Hermione bangkit dan melangkah menuju meja Draco dan Cedric. Belum sempat Ginny mencegahnya. Gadis itu telah pergi. Ginny hanya bisa berharap cemas semoga tidak terjadi perang dunia ke sekian kalinya lagi. Bisa hancur kelas kalau Hermione Granger marah.

Lima langkah, sepuluh langkah, dua belas langkah, semua terlewati dengan jantung yang kian berisik saja. Hermione mengutuk dalam hati mengapa jantungnya begitu seperti bom yang mana pemicunya adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Cedric Diggory.

Ya, Cedric Diggory. Pemuda cemerlang yang kini menoleh pada gadis ikal yang berjalan mendatanginya. Dengan wajah datar, Hermione kemudian terhenti di depan kekasihnya itu. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam seolah menunggu mempersiapkan keberanian akan sesuatu. Seakan mengetahui kehadiran gadis itu, Draco pun menoleh kepada Hermione. Pemuda itu agak terkejut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco, bukan Cedric.

"Ehm, aku ingin, ehm, …. Bagaimana yah," gumam Hermione kikuk. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. Draco melipat dahinya. Sementara Cedric sepertinya tahu maksud gadis di depannya.

"Kau ingin bicara denganku?" tanya Cedric.

"Aku, sebenarnya hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Ehm, apa harus disini?" tanya Hermione melirik Draco. Gadis itu tak enak bila Draco harus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Draco temanku, ia tak akan berulah. Ada apa?" tanya Cedric.

"Ah, tidak ada. Hanya ingin mengatakan, tolong jawab pesan-pesanku saat kau memiliki waktu luang. Aku tahu kau sibuk, tapi untuk menjawab satu dua pesan bukanlah hal yang susah," ucap Hermione yang kemudian berbalik tanpa aba-aba.

Cedric agak terperanjat mendengar kalimat kekasihnya tadi. Ya, kekasih yang semu sepertinya. Kedua mata itu hanya memandangi sosok gadis yang kini memunggunginya. Berjalan pelan tanpa menoleh ke belakang sedikit pun.

Hermione kembali ke kursinya setelah berjalan beberapa langkah. Memang kelas mereka cukup luas sehingga membutuhkan waktu untuk menyambangi kursi ke kursi. Namun sebelum gadis itu sampai di kursinya dan Ginny, ia melirik sejenak ke arah pintu. Tampak seorang gadis yang tersenyum sumeringah ke arah sudut pandangnya tadi. Ke arah yang Hermione tahu pasti siapa itu. Seorang gadis oriental dengan rambut panjang hitam lurus dan berwajah manis. Cho chang.

"Ini tak akan berjalan baik," gumam Hermione dalam hatinya.

0o0o0

00

Lampu-lampu mulai menyala dengan redup, ini memang masih sore. Sekitar jam empat sore, namun jangan salahkan lampu-lampu itu, langit memang ditutupi stratus lebar, hampir nimbus malah jika kita perhatikan dengan lebih seksama. Seperti beberapa hari terakhir ini, musim gugur memang benar-benar telah berakhir. Seluruh udara ini tepat menunjukkan awal musim dingin. Hanya saja salju belum turun. Tak perlu menunggu, besok atau lusa pasti kota telah ditutupi butiran kristal es yang unik.

Seorang gadis muda dengan sweter coklat miliknya. Tak cukup tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Berulang kali ini mengusap-usap kedua telapak tangannya. Meniupkan udara hangat dari mulutnya. Beberapa kali angin dingin mempermainkan rambut coklatnya. Ia berjalan sendiri di atas jalan pedestrian kota London, dimana toko-toko telah mulai ramai dan banyak berpenghuni. Beberapa orang lalu lalang.

Hazel itu terus mengamati pemandangan di sekitarnya hingga ia terhenti pada sesuatu. Hermione terhenti dan terdiam. Menatap ke arah sebuah toko. Sebuah kedai tepatnya. Kedai dimana ia dan Draco minum segelas capucino kemarin. Namun bukan itu yang menggelitik indra penglihatan Hermione. Sebuah nama kedai terpampang di depannya. Itulah yang menarik gadis itu. sebuah kedai yang ternyata baru ia ketahui bernama,

"Orion?" gumam Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Sejenak ia seakan teringat sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang rasanya terkuak setelah beberapa tahun kebelakang. Orion? Rasa penasarannya diuji.

Hermione masih terdiam disana seraya menatap nama kedai itu. Tanpa ia sadari seorang pelayan yang baru saja keluar dari kedai itu menghampirinya dan berdeham. Hermione pun terkejut dan segera tersadar.

"Ya?" tanya Hermione pada pelayan itu.

"Anda yang kemarin kemari bersama seorang pemuda pirang, bukan? Payung kalian tertinggal di dalam. Ini!" ucap pelayan itu menyerahkan sebuah payung berwarna kelabu kepada Hermione.

"Oh, aku kira payung ini hilang," gumam Hermione seraya terkekeh kecil. Ya, dan karena hal itulah yang membuat dirinya dan Draco harus berhujan-hujanan untuk pulang ke rumah. Hermione tersenyum mengingat itu, namun tiba-tiba ia seakan tersadar pada sesuatu.

"Kau tahu mengapa kedai ini dinamai Orion?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba saat pelayan itu hampir pergi.

"Oh, tentang itu, aku pernah diceritakan pemilik toko ini, Orion adalah nama rasi bintang. Artinya pemburu. Jadi, toko ini diharapkan dapat memburu banyak kepuasan pelanggan. Memburu hal terbaru yang bisa meningkatkan kualitas kedai kami, begitu nona!" ucap pelayan itu dengan ramah.

"Terima kasih untuk penjelasannya," ucap Hermione balas tersenyum.

Pelayan itu pun masuk kembali kembali ke dalam kedai, sementara Hermione masih terdiam memandangi nama kedai tersebut. Terus memandangi hingga sesuatu nampaknya melintas di otaknya. Ia buru-buru merogoh saku roknya mencari sesuatu. Secarik kertas ia keluarkan dan cepat-cepat membukanya. Membacanya lagi. Puisi Draco untuknya. Rasi bintang.

"Beberapa kata yang ditebalkan setahuku adalah nama rasi bintang. Hmm, pemburu. Apa itu maksudnya Orion?" gumam Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Seraya menunjuk baris ke empat puisi itu. Gadis itu pun segera mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dari saku sweter miliknya. Menuliskan kata Orion di samping baris ke empat.

Ya, sebuah ide pun akhirnya muncul di kepala semaknya. Perpustakaan kota. Tempat terlengkap untuk mencari apapun. ah, jujur saja, gadis itu kurang menyukai Google karena seluruh informasi bercampur-campur. Akhirnya gadis itu pun melangkah pergi dari depan kedai. Tujuannya adalah perpustakaan kota.

Kaki-kaki itu membawanya menyusuri blok-blok dengan beberapa gedung tinggi disana. Hermione mempercepat langkahnya. Ia sesungguhnya sudah tak sabar. Sedari tadi hanya berpikir akankah mencari teka-teki itu menjadi sesuatu yang sulit. Mengingat banyaknya buku disana. Sedari tadi ia berpikir hingga akhirnya sampailah gadis itu pada sebuah bangunan megah dengan arsitektur kuno. Perpustakaan kota.

Hermione segera masuk ke dalam. Ia segera naik ke lantai dua dan mencari bagian astronomi. Bagian tentang langit, disanalah sekiranya ia akan mengetahui tentang rasi bintang itu.

**Hermione POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga seraya mencari-cari bagian astronomi. Yap, ada di sayap kiri lantai dua. Segera memburu ke arah sana. Memburu ke arah lemari-lemari yang berjejer dengan tumpukan buku-buku yang disusun dengan teramat rapi. Suasana yang hening, ah pantas sekali aku menyukai tempat ini.

Jemariku menunjuk beberapa buku seraya hazel ini sibuk memilah judul buku yang tepat untuk di baca. Kajian astronomi memang cukup luas. Meliputi seluruh benda-benda langit, kejadian langit, anomali langit, dan banyak hal lain. Termasuk susunan anggotanya. Rasi bintang salah satunya.

Ya, sebuah buku dengan judul perbintangan aku tarik dari sebuah rak. Segera aku mencari kursi kosong dan menuju kesana. Aku letakkan buku itu dan mulai membaca halaman demi halaman. Well, untuk bagian pembuka adalah tentang bintang. Ya, aku sudah hapal benar apa itu bintang. Sekolah manapun pasti mengajarkannya pada pelajaran IPA.

Tapi yang aku butuhkan saat ini adalah nama rasi bintang. OK, itu baru pemikiran awal. Aku kira semua kata yang ditebalkan Draco adalah teka-tekinya sendiri. Dan semoga aku tak salah jika kata-kata ini adalah arti dari rasi bintang. Aku sudah dapat satu, Orion yang berarti pemburu.

Seakan teringat kembali, menerawang pada masa lalu. Aku ingat rasi bintang itu, saat kakakku menunjukkannya padaku. Rasi yang cemerlang. Dengan sangat antusias ia menunjukkan itu. Ah, mengingat semuanya membuatku senang sekaligus sedih. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana ia saat ini.

Well, kembai dari lamunan, kembali menuju dunia nyata. Aku masih membuka halaman-halaman buku ini. Sejauh yang aku lihat yang ada di dalam buku ini hanyalah nama-nama bintang. Hey, aku butuh nama rasi bintang.

Akhirnya aku kembalikan buku itu ke rak semula, seraya mencari buku lainnya di antara barisan rak. Berharap menemukan buku yang berisi rasi bintang. Ya, hanya rasi bintang saja. Tapi apa ada? Bukankah buku-buku seperti itu ditulis bersama keterangannya. Aku melihat sebuah buku perbintangan lagi. Buku yang nampaknya agak mendekati. Sebuah buku tipis berjudul kubah langit dan rasi bintang yang muncul. Aku segera menariknya dan beranjak menuju kursi tadi.

**End of Hermione POV**

Gadis itu membuka-buka buku yang baru ia bawa dari sebuah rak. Buku yang nampaknya lebih mendekati rasi bintang dibanding buku sebelumnya. Ia pun kembali berkutat pada buku tersebut. Halaman demi halaman, seraya melirik ke arah catatan puisi di selembar kertas di sebelahnya. Beberapa kali jemari itu terhenti pada sebuah nama.

"Eridanus?" gumam gadis itu pelan. Ia melirik ke arah puisi Draco. Yap, pada baris terakhir terdapat kata sungai yang ditebalkan. Dan, rasi bintang Eridanus berarti sungai. Segera gadis itu menuliskan artinya dengan pensil di sebelah baris terakhir di kertas puisi tersebut.

Ia tersenyum lebar. Ya, walau pun kita tahu pasti gadis itu nyatanya baru menemukan dua kata dari total delapan buah kata yang ditebalkan oleh Draco. Hermione tersenyum bukan karena temuannya itu saja, ia teringat Draco. Pemuda yang kalau boleh jujur, beberapa waktu ini sukses menyelipkan senyuman di hari-harinya. Siapa yang sangka bahwa ia bertemu Draco di saat-saat yang tak terduga. Dan sesuatu dalam diri pemuda pirang itu tampak menarik bagi Hermione. Bagaimana tidak, Draco seperti menguar kembali memori lama Hermione tentang rasi bintang.

Gadis itu berpikir mungkin puisi ini adalah cara Draco untuk menghiburnya. Apalagi pemuda itu menuliskannya setelah ia menceritakan tentang Theo. Suatu kebetulan yang menyenangkan ternyata Draco menyukai bintang. Hermione tersenyum kecil sendiri. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir, Draco yang dulu adalah musuh terbesarnya kini bertransformasi menjadi seseorang yang misterius namun menyenangkan. Ya, kita tentu tahu siapa orang yang berhasil menyelamatkan Hermione dari tragedi kencan gagal. Walau pun akhirnya ia demam karena hujan-hujanan. Namun sungguh gadis itu tak menyesalinya.

Hey, gadis itu tersenyum kembali. Ia pun segera menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali dari dunia khayalannya lagi. Kali ini membuka-buka beberapa lembar buku kecil nan tipis itu.

Waktu terus berganti tiap menit ke menitnya. Tak terasa kini malam mulai menjelang lebih larut dari sebelumnya. Hermione merapatkan sweternya. Malam ini entah mengapa angin beku terasa begitu menusuk. Sesekali gadis manis itu menguap, pertanda bahwa kantuk telah menjamahi.

Setelah cukup lama berdiam dan memperhatikan puisi di pinggirnya berulang-ulang, akhirnya gadis itu pun menyerah. Ia merapikan buku-buku yang berserakan di atas meja setelah itu bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan. Orang tuanya mungkin cemas karena ia belum juga pulang, ini sudah pukul 8 malam.

Gadis itu berjalan cepat menuruni tiap anak tangga menuju lantai satu. Setelah itu keluar dari pintu di lantai satu. Keluar dari perpustakaan. Menghambur menuju dunia malam yang diterangi cahaya redup lampu jalanan, lampu pertokoan yang mulai agak jarang pengunjungnya.

Sekali lagi Hermione merapatkan sweter miliknya lebih erat. Waw, angin malam ini benar-benar dingin. Dan, beku. Ehm, Hermione menggumam pelan, mengalunkan beberapa anstrumen kanak-kanan. Entah mengapa ia ingin sekali tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang kini perlahan menjadi semakin lebar. Semakin sumeringah. Dan, ia terkekeh kecil setelah kemudian kakinya terhenti. Terhenti karena nyatanya kini ada seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dengan tangan terjulur ke hadapan gadis itu. Membawa sebuah,

"Jaket?" tanya Hermione aneh. Ia terkikik geli melihat pemuda di depannya.

"Kau tak tahu salju sudah turun?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Eh?" Hermione heran. Ia kemudian memperhatikan sekitar. Hey, dan benar saja. Butiran kristal es tersebut jatuh perlahan, tak terlalu banyak. Hanya saja dapat terlihat di pepohonan dan jalan-jalan yang ditutupi butiran tersebut. Tipis.

"Kau sepertinya menderita penyakit mata. Siapapun bisa melihat ini," ucap pemuda itu seraya tertawa kecil. Tangannya terjulur ke arah rambut Hermione. Untuk sejenak, jantung gadis itu memacu. Dan, pemuda itu pun memperlihatkan sesuatu.

"Kristal salju itu mendarat di atas kepala ijukmu, Granger! Pantas saja kau tak tahu. Rambut ijukmu itu menghalangi dinginnya salju di kepalamu," kikik pemuda itu. Adakah yang bisa menebak pemuda yang saat ini tertawa pelan saat Hermione memakai jaket pemberiannya. Lagi pula siapa lagi yang bisa membuat seorang Hermione Granger tersenyum lepas seperti ini. Seorang pemuda yang rambutnya hampir senada dengan kristal bening yang teramat cantik.

"Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Entahlah, ada hantu yang membisikiku bahwa ada seorang gadis aneh yang berjalan di tengah malah bersalju tanpa baju hangat. Akhirnya aku, sebagai pemuda baik hati pun memberikan jaket ini. Tak ada yang akan memberikanmu asuransi karena terkena hipotermia, Granger!" ucap Draco tertawa puas.

"Uh, kau menyebalkan, Malfoy!" gerutu gadis itu.

Dan mereka pun berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalanan di pinggiran kota London. Menuju rumah Hermione. Draco memang berniat mengantarnya pulang. Mereka terus mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Terkadang ada tawa kecil atau celotehan-celotehan nakal. Terkesan ejekan yang membuat yang lainnya menggerutu, namun kikikan geli sering terdengar. Ya, udara mungkin membekukan banyak raga siapa pun yang berjalan di tengah malam bersalju ini. Namun seseorang nyatanya bisa menghangatkan hatinya. Itu lebih baik. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Hermione bergetar. Sebuah pesan masuk. Gadis itu pun segera membacanya.

**Cedric**

**Aku harap kau bisa ikut ke pesta pearl ball minggu nanti denganku.**

Hermione terdiam sejenak. Draco segera menoleh ke arah gadis di sebelahnya. Pemuda itu tak tahu. Namun si gadis kini memperlihatkan rona wajah yang sama sekali jauh dari kata "senang".

..

..

**TBC**

**Ada bagian curhatan Diloxy di chap ini. Hehehe.**

**Untuk Theo, Diloxy simpan sebagai kejutan. Tentang masa lalu mione juga. Tapi gak lama lagi tamat. Trims untuk readers, ditunggu reviewnya. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6 pemuda bertopeng

Awan mendung tampak tergulung jelas di atas langit malam. Desiran angin terdengar jelas. Menyusupi. Mencekam. Seperti keadaan pada sebuah ruang remang. Entah dimana tempat itu tepatnya. Yang pasti hanyalah sebuah ruangan dengan cahaya lilin. Sepertinya ada beberapa orang disana, dan kita dapat mendengar pembicaraan walau pun selintas.

"Aku mohon, kalian bisa mempercayaiku," pinta sebuah suara memelas.

"Apa yang bisa kau janjikan, hah?" tanya suara yang lebih berat dengan agak membentak.

"Bawa aku saja. Lepaskan Mione! Dia tak tahu apa-apa," pinta suara tadi.

"Kau akan bertanggung jawab T Feltson," ucap suara yang lebih berat. Dan selanjutnya, suara pun seakan teredam oleh hujan yang turun lebih deras lagi.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt comfort**

**Warning : AU, miss typos, alur cepat, dll**

**Trims untuk : AmaliaDwie, WatchFang, Rin, Cecilia, megu takuma, zheexo, ryunkhzy, zean's malfoy, sitara1083, cla99, atacchan, ochan malfoy, dan seluruh silent readers.**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 6. Pemuda Bertopeng**

Hermione mengerjap sekali lagi. Sudah sempurna sepertinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia membuang baju-baju itu lagi. Berkutat di depan cermin. Melenggak-lenggokan diri seperti model ternama. Atau sekedar menyunggingkan senyuman tipis guna mempercantik dirinya kini.

"Masih kurang," gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Tangan itu liar mengambil sebuah jepitan besar dengan ornamen bunga. Segera ia ikat-ikatkan rambutnya, digulung-gulung, dan disematkan jepitan tersebut. Menyisir beberapa ekor rambut yang tidak terbawa. Mengambil sebagian kecil guna menjadi anak rambut. Indah membingkai wajahnya. Ia tertawa kecil.

Gadis itu kini berdiri tegak menghadap cermin. Dengan rambut ikal yang digulung asal. Sebuah jepitan bunga tersemat begitu saja. Mata hazelnya terus menyusuri tiap inci bayangannya dalam cermin. Dari rambutnya yang acak-acakan. Hingga gaun berwarna hazel yang senada irisnya. Jika saja Hermione menatanya dengan lebih baik, ia pasti akan seperti tersihir menjadi putri raja yang cantik.

Kini gadis itu terdiam. Sepasang hazelnya menatap sepasang hazel dalam cermin. Sayu. Ia menjadi sayu. Apa yang terjadi? Yap, sepertinya bayangan Cedric terlintas lagi. Memikirkan apa yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini sungguh miris rasanya. Bagaimana tidak, entak ide gila dari mana yang membuatnya merencanakan dandanan untuk pearl ball nanti. Membuatnya memikirkan bahwa itu karena ajakan Cedric. Ya, lagi pula memangnya ia akan pergi kesana dengan siapa jika tidak dengan Cedric? Atau jika ia tak memiliki teman, ia mungkin tak akan datang. Tak akan pernah, walau Harry dan Ginny pasti akan menyeretnya paksa.

Hermione mengeluh pelan. Ia sandarkan dirinya pada sebuah dinding di sampingnya. Melamun sendiri. Astaga, jam-jam yang melelahkan. Alasan ia berlama-lama berdandan. Sungguh ini bukan dirinya. Mengapa ia harus memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk tampil cantik.

Jangan tanyakan bayangan Cho Chang. Gadis populer yang santer terdengar menjadi gebetan Cedric Diggory. Mungkin karena sosok si wanita yang ahli dandanlah yang membuat seorang Hermione kutu buku Granger menjadi tersihir ingin bisa dandan juga. Gadis itu sungguh menyingkirkan segala logikanya. Kalau bukan karena Cedric, ia tak akan sampai sejauh ini. Mungkin gaun sederhana dan dandanan sederhana sudah cukup.

Hermione menggeleng keras. Dan akhirnya, tubuh itu ambruk tepat di atas kasur. Ia merebahkan dirinya. Menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar. Dimana lampu lilin berbentuk bintang dan bulan tersebar di segala sudutnya. Untuk sejenak ia memandanginya. Seolah mengingat sesuatu.

"Apa?" gumamnya teramat pelan sehingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar.

Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menatap lampu-lampu lilin itu. Ya, ia ingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tersimpan sejak tadi malam di saku celananya. Ia merogohnya dan kemudian mengeluarkan secarik kertas lusuh nan kumal. Ia membukanya. Dan membacanya kembali.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari **teleskop**

Antara **jam**, menit, detik

Dengan gambaran **kuda kecil** di atas savana

Dengan **pemburu** liar yang ingin mengurungnya

Pernahkan mendengar **lumba-lumba** bernyanyi?

Dari sextan, **oktan**, hingga dexan imajinasi

Saat kau tahu **jaring** yang tepat untuk diputuskan

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di **sungai** tenang

"Orion untuk pemburu. Dan eridanus untuk sungai. Hmm, masih ada enam kata lagi. Draco, kau mau bermain teka-teki apa, huh?" gumam Hermione tertawa kecil. Ia meremas kertas yang sudah sedemikian kusut itu menjadi lebih tak berbentuk.

Gadis itu memperhatikan barisan kata-kata yang ditebalkan Draco. Ia sudah sangat lama mengingat nama-nama bintang, atau rasi bintang, atau benda-benda langit lainnya. Yang paling ia hapal adalah rasi Andromeda. Perawan yang dirantai. Sayangnya tak ada.

Bosan menyergapnya. Dan akhirnya, gadis itu bangkit dari kasur. Ia berjalan keluar kamarnya seraya membawa secarik kertas. Tak lupa menyabet tas berisi laptop bersamanya. Dan kemudian menghilang di balik pintu kamar. Menghilang? Ia bukan penyihir. Ia menghilang karena pintunya ditutup. Begitulah. Gadis itu pun keluar rumah.

Permulaan musim salju telah menjelang. Dimana salju telah menghampar tipis seluas jalanan dan pohon-pohon yang terlelap. Beberapa anak-anak kecil menjadikannya sebagai kesempatan untuk bermain-main, ya karena ada tumpukan salju di beberapa titik.

Hermione menyelipkan kedua telapak tangan dalam saku mantelnya. Ia berjalan pelan mengikuti jalanan besar di perumahan itu. tujuannya satu, taman kota. Mungkin duduk-duduk disana seraya browsing tentang rasi bintang dapat membuka pikirannya. Dapat melelehkan kebekuan hatinya yang sejujurnya sedari tadi terus tertekan karena berusaha tampil cantik. Pearl ball lagi dan lagi.

Kaki itu berjalan menuju sebuah kursi batu. Ya, ia ingat benar itu adalah kursi batu yang ia gunakan untuk menunggu Cedric dulu. Dan kini ia duduk di kursi yang sama. Berharap sesuatu terulang lagi, Granger? Saat dimana Cedric tak datang namun Draco lah yang datang membawa payung. Kali ini apa, Granger? Baju hangat? Hermione hanya tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu kemudian membuka laptop miliknya. Begitu menyala, segera kursor pun terarah pada ikon rubah terbakar. Bukan, itu bukan kyubi si bijuu dengan elemen api dari fandom sebelah. Itu ikon mozilla firefox. Mengetikkan 'daftar rasi bintang' pada situs Google.

"Semoga tak melelahkan mencarinya," gumam Hermione seraya menunggu loading.

Dan kini sebuah situs pun muncul, gadis itu membaca setiap baris daftar nama-nama bintang maupun rasi bintang. Sayangnya tak terlalu banyak. Hazel itu terhent tiba-tiba pada sebuah kata,

"Delphinus, lumba-lumba. Dapat!" ucap gadis itu riang. Ia pun menuliskan Delphinus di sebelah baris kelima puisi Draco. Kembali ia fokus meneliti barisan demi barisan lagi. Dan hazel itu pun terhenti kembali pada sebuah baris.

"Horologium, jam. Oh ayolah, apa semua ini?" gerutu Hermione bingung. Namun ia tetap semangat menuliskannya di baris kedua.

Dan jemari itu liar menari-nari di atas keyboard. Dirinya terlalu senang dengan apa yang ia lakukan saat ini. Mencari teka-teki yang tak tahu untuk apa sebenarnya. Namun ada kesenangan sendiri walau ia tak yakin hadiah apa yang akan diberikan Draco. Sebatang permen mungkin? Hermione terkekeh kecil memikirkannya. Hangat? Ya, terasa hangat. Sebuah hati yang terasa hangat di antara udara yang membekukan.

Angin sesekali berhembus memainkan syal gadis itu, membuatnya harus merapatkannya kembali. Sementara taman telah berubah putih seluruhnya. Hanya ada pepohonan yang terlelap dalam buaian musim dingin ini. Beberapa tupai dan jembalang yang hilir mudik. Masih? Entahlah. Namun banyak dari beberapa orang yang lalu lalang. Sekedar berjalan-jalan atau menikmati musim ini seraya melihat pemandangan anak-anak yang bermain dengan kristal-kristal putih ini. Hey, jangan lihat dari sisi dinginnya saja, ada keceriaan dan kedamaian yang bisa didapatkan.

Waktu terus berjalan begitu akhirnya Hermione melirik arlojinya. Sudah sekitar dua jam ia berdiam disini. Mengamati kembali ke arah kertas nan lusuh yang sudah sobek-sobek di tangannya. Menghitung kembali, sudah lima kata yang terpecahkan. Total hari ini ia dapat tiga.

"Horologium untuk jam, Delphinus untuk lumba-lumba, dan Reticulum untuk jaring," gumamnya. Dan dengan tambahan yang lalu untuk Orion dan Eridanus total lima kata. Sisa tiga kata lagi. Hey dan lihatlah bagaimana gadis itu tersenyum lagi.

"Pagi yang indah walau dihabiskan dengan browsing. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik dari berdandan ala putri negeri dongeng," gumam gadis itu terkekeh. Ia pun membereskan laptop miliknya. Bergegas pulang. Ada beberapa hal yang harus dipersiapkan untuk malam ini. Ya, malam ini. Tahukah kalian ada apa? Pesta dansa pearl ball. Hal itulah yang membuat Hermione berpikiran harus berdandan secara maksimal. Pasangannya adalah pria paling populer di HHS. Mau bagaimana lagi?

**Draco**

Hey berang-berang, sepertinya malam ini aku tak akan ikut pearl ball. Aku flu berat dan tak menyenangkan rasanya menghabiskan waktu di antara es. Aku titip banyak makanan saja di tasmu. Oke. :D

**10.28**

Sebuah pesan terbaca oleh gadis itu. Dari Draco Malfoy ternyata. Entah mengapa air muka Hermione saat itu nampak berubah. Ia terlihat agak kecewa. Well, salah satu orang terbaik di hidupnya tak akan datang ke pearl ball. Berlebihan kah Hermione menyebutnya satu dari orang terbaik? Sepertinya tidak. Kita telah tahu banyak ceritanya.

0o0o0

00

**Koridor HHS 20.00**

**Hermione POV**

Aku disini. Berjalan dengan hentakkan kaki yang terdengar pelan. Aku siap. Ya, sungguh. Berulang kali menghela nafas panjang. Menghirup banyak-banyak udara malam yang begitu terasa, beku. Kelu. Hembusan dingin yang diwarnai tipis salju. Menguar udara lepas di antara malam tenang ini. Sebuah malam sendu yang akhirnya, walau dengan berat hati aku pastikan aku akan baik-baik saja. Sekuat hati aku yakinkan bahwa mungkin ini tak akan buruk. Ini hanyalan sebuah malam diselenggarakannya Pearl ball. Pesta dansa permata. Hanya itu.

Oh ayolah, hatiku berhenti berkecamuk seperti topan. Ini hanyalah malam-malam seperti biasanya. Tak ada yang lebih, hanya pearl ball. Ya, pearl ball. Dua kata yang menggelayuti pikiranku seminggu ini. Aku terdiam sejenak dari langkahku. Entah mengapa wajah ini menengadah ke arah langit luas. Dengan kelam menggurat disertai gugusan bintang yang berserakan. Yang kita semua tahu itu sungguh tak berserakan, itu sudah teratur.

Aku mengamatinya sejenak. Berusaha memasukkan banyak-banyak pemandangan menakjubkan penenang hati ke memori otakku. Menginspirasi perasaanku bahwa mungkin, tak masalah jika harus sendiri. Toh sebuah bintang akan selalu indah walau muncul sendiri. Matahari pun sendiri, namun sembilan planet setia mengitari.

Huh, rasanya sudah cukup aku mengulur waktu. Aku melirik arloji sekilas. Pukul 20.12. aku ingat pearl ball dimulai pukul 19.00, dan mengapa aku masih datang telat? Tak lain dan tak bukan karena seorang pemuda paling populer se-HHS, Cedric Diggory. Pemuda yang selalu saja membuat hatiku mendung. Aku berpikir mungkin aku tak harus menunggunya, hingga aku putuskan datang telat. Seandainya ia telat pun aku tak akan terlalu lama menunggu. Jika ia datang tepat waktu? Itu bagus, ia berarti yang menungguku. Aku tersenyum simpul. Sebuah rencana pokok dengan beberapa rencana cadangan telah terhampar. Dan yang paling naas jika ia tak datang sama sekali, setidaknya ada Ginny dan Harry. Mereka tak akan membiarkan aku sendiri.

Yaps, untuk kedua kalinya aku terdiam lagi di persimpangan koridor ini. Lengang dan sepi. Tak ada satu pun murid yang lewat, mereka pasti tengah berada di aula besar. Udara beku ini bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dihabiskan berlama-lama, jika ada tempat yang menyediakan udara yang lebih hangat. Aku terdiam disini. Mengamati sekali lagi pakaianku. Sebuah gaun berwarna hazel tua dengan bahan beludru di pinggirnya. Gaun sederhana yang menurutku ini menawan. Dan aku merapikan sejenak rambutku. Hanya dibentuk keriting gantung dengan sebuah jepitan berbentuk bulan sabit. Entah mengapa dari banyak jepitan cantik milik sepupuku Fleur, aku memilih jepitan dengan bentuk ini.

Aku siap. Untuk kesekian kalinya aku merapalkan mantra itu. Demi ubur-ubur, aku melangkah pelan menuju pintu aula besar yang walau pun masih cukup jauh, suara keriuhan dan musik jazz lembut telah terdengar cukup jelas. Rasa gugup menyergap, aku segera mengenakan topeng yang sedari tadi aku pegang saja. Mungkin bisa menutupi perasaan gelisahku dari beberapa sorot mata yang tak sengaja menangkap citraku saat memasuki aula.

Dan kini, ambang pintu besar itu pun berhasil aku lalui. Kini pemandangan putih putih menghampar jelas. Rupanya aula besar telah didekorasi dengan segala sesuatu bertemakan salju. Lantai putih dengan ornamen salju tiruan, stand makanan yang dibuat dari balok-balok es, pajangan-pajangan, dan kolam cantik yang entah sejak kapan berada di tengah aula. Ah, siapa pun yang berdansa di dekatnya pasti akan sangat indah. Seperti putri dan pangeran negeri dongeng. Hey, jangan menatapku begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengisi memoriku dengan hal-hal indah. Aku berdecak kagum sekilas.

"Apa kau terkena hipotermia?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Ada embusan udara tipis di tengkukku. Membuat bergidik, segera aku menoleh.

"Eh?" gumamku pelan. Hanya isyarat mataku saja yang memperlihatkan keheranan.

"Eh? Hanya eh?" tanya suara itu mengintimidasi.

Sungguh, suara itu terdengar menyebalkan. Sama menyebalkannya dengan suara Draco Malfoy. Ya, pemuda pirang itu. Tapi, aku perhatikan bagian kepalanya mengapa tidak pirang. Hey, mungkin aku hanya berhalusinasi saja, terlalu banyak mendengar suara menyebalkan Draco Malfoy membuatku mengira suara yang lainnya terdengar sama. Aku tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu kan tak akan datang malam ini? Nyatanya pemuda di hadapanku saat ini memiliki rambut coklat terang. Lebih terang dari rambut Cedric.

Ah, Cedric. Aku teringat pemuda itu lagi. Segera hazel ini menyusuri setiap sudut dari aula besar. Tapi sepertinya tak ada seorang pemuda yang berambut coklat gelap sepertinya. jadi aku simpulkan bahwa pemuda itu tak ada di ruangan ini.

"Mencari seseorang, Nona?" tanya pemuda di depanku lagi. Aku segera tersadar dan menoleh padanya.

"Ehm, kau lihat Cedric Diggory?" tanyaku segera.

"Aku tak tahu dimana dia, semua mengenakan topeng," gumam pemuda itu.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?" tanyaku ingin tahu. Aku terkekeh sejenak.

"Hermione granger? Rambut ikalmu tak sulit dikenali," ia tertawa renyah. Terdengar menyebalkan. Sungguh. Aku merengut, dan pastilah pemuda itu dapat melihatnya. Aku hanya memakai topeng yang tak menutupi bagian bibirku hingga dagu.

"Yap, kau benar! Kau tak membawa seseorang kesini?" tanyaku sedikit ingin tahu.

"Tidak. Lagipula tak ada peraturan harus membawa pasangan. Yang jadi peraturan hanyalah kau haruslah murid HHS," ucap pemuda itu tenang.

Aku terdiam memperhatikannya. Aku merasa mengenalnya, tapi siapa? Ah, sepertinya tak penting siapa pemuda ini. Yang pasti, aku harusnya bersyukur karena ia nyatanya membebaskan aku dari kesendirian. Ya, sampai saat ini aku belum melihat Ginny, Harry, atau pun Cedric.

"Kau itu siapa? Apa aku mengenalmu?" tanyaku heran.

"Aku? Aku murid HHS sama sepertimu. Panggil saja aku pahlawan bertopeng. Karena menyelamatkanmu dari bahaya seorang gadis yang datang ke pesta dansa sendiri," dan pemuda itu tertawa lebar. Astaga, menyebalkan sekali. Ia menatapku sebagai objek penderita.

**JTAK**

Dan jitakan kecil pun mendarat mulus di kepala coklatnya. Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Huh. Pemuda itu mengelus-elus kepalanya yang sepertinya lumayan menyakitkan.

"Ouch," gerutu pemuda itu mengusap-usap kepalanya. aku terkekeh geli. Astaga, siapapun ia pastilah pemuda yang menyebalkan.

"Kau tidak membawa pasangan apa karena tidak laku, eh?" tanyaku berwajah tengil.

"Eh?" ia terkejut.

"Eh? Hanya eh?" gumamku menirukan ucapannya tadi.

"Demi Merlin, pertanyaanmu itu sangat menyanjungku," kekeh pemuda itu. Aku mendelik.

"Eh, dasar aneh. Aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatmu, tapi aku merasa mengenalimu, kau itu siapa?" tanyaku segera.

"Sudah aku bilang, aku pahlawan bertopeng. Memangnya kau mau aku jawab apa? Kalau aku jawab Tom Cruise kau tak akan percaya, kalau aku jawab kau tahu siapa, kau juga tak akan percaya karena hidungku masih ada," gumam pemuda itu.

Obrolan macam apa ini pakai membawa-bawa kau tahu siapa. Hey, ini bukan dunia sihir dimana penyihir jahat yang namanya tak boleh disebut itu berkuasa.

"Aneh," gumamku.

"Dan kau gadis yang masih saja sudi berdua dengan pemuda aneh," kekeh pemuda itu.

Diam, sudah diam Mione. Oke, cukup menghibur berbincang-bincang dengan pemuda ini. Dan kini biarkan aku berdiri terdiam seraya melipat kedua tangan di dada. Well, sukses sekali. Malam yang sangat indah. Cedric tak juga ada. Draco tak datang. Dan mana Ginny serta Harry yang berjanji menyelamatkan aku dari bahaya Pearll Ball?

Dan waktu pun berlalu. Aku hanya memperhatikan sekitar. Keadaan dalam aula besar ini yang tiba-tiba saja lampu perlahan meredup. Menampakkan siluet cahaya warna-warni. Mirip pelangi tak beraturan yang disinarkan di atas lantai. Musik mengalun lambat dari jazz bertempo cepat kini jazz syahdu yang entah bagaimana, terasa miris dihati. Hanya hatiku mungkin. Aku tersenyum pelan mengamati beberapa pasangan yang dibalut tawa dan kebahagiaan mulai memadati lantai dansa. Ah, bukan lantai dansa, itu lebih mirip kepada padang salju, dengan rerumputan yang tertidur pulas dan tertutupi lapisan tipis kristal es. Indah.

"Kau mau kesana?" ucap pemuda disampingku tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh segera dan ia tengah menunjuk ke arah lantai dansa.

"Ah, tidak. Aku menunggu Cedric. Kau tahu kan? Aku dan Cedric? Kami berhubungan," ucapku gugup. Bukan karena pemuda di hadapanku ini, tapi kepada pernyataanku tadi. Berhubungan? Yeah, tepat sekali. Aku tertawa pelan. Tapi pemuda itu malah menarik tanganku. Mataku melotot terkejut.

"Kita perlu menggerakkan sedikit tubuh agar tak beku. Disini udaranya dingin. Ya hanya jika kau beruang kutub kau mungkin tak akan repot-repot mengusir dingin," ucap pemuda itu yakin. Hermione tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Itu terus menggerutu dalam hati. Hey, pemuda aneh ini kini bertransformasi menjadi pemuda romantis.

"Tidak mau!" balasku tegas. Aku menampik tangan pemuda yang entah siapa beraninya ia menarikku dan serasa kenal. Uhh, jika saja ini bukan tempat umum dimana banyak orang ada dan kami kaum perempuan diharuskan tampil anggun, sudah aku daratkan bogem mentah di pipinya.

Dan akhirnya, aku terdiam disini. Di sebelah patung duyung es. Menjadi penjaga minuman. Dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada. Menampakkan wajah tak mengerti. Berulang kali melirik arloji. Jam berapa ini? Mengapa batang hidungnya pun belum ada. Aku sedang membicarakan Cedric. Oh sungguh, kesabaranku hampir habis. Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Entah telah berapa lagu jazz lembut berganti, berapa dansa bergulir, dan berapa pasangan mesra berganti di atas lantai. Dan aku masih sendiri. Entah dimana Harry dan Ginny. Aku tak mengenali siapa pun.

Sejenak pikiran ini melayang. Menembus kubah langit. Tempat kelam membayang, mengantungkan harapan-harapan yang berpendar layaknya bintang. Ya, rasi bintang yang berpendar. Aku teringat pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang yang menatap senyuman dinginnya mampu meruntuhkan gunung es di hatiku. Yang dengan melihat citranya menentramkan hujan badai di pikiranku. Aku akui, aku merindukannya. Draco Malfoy. Aku merutuki mengapa penyakit flu bodoh itu harus menyerangnya hari ini. Andai saja ia bisa datang kesini, pasti bukan begini jadinya aku. Berdiam sendiri di pinggir patung es. Lebih baik jadi manekin saja sekalian.

Sepi, sepi, sepi. Menggelayuti pikiran. Aku terus berkutat pada kesendirian hingga akhirnya, sebuah keramaian membuancah dari arah ambang pintu. Sebuah keramaian yang mampu mengalihkan perhatian sebagian yang datang. Keramaian yang membuat decak kagum dan suara-suara heran. Keramaian yang membuatku harus memperjelas penglihatan. Ya, astaga, apalagi ini. Apa mataku membohongiku?

**End of Hermione POV**

**Normal POV**

Sebuah keramaian datang dari ambang pintu tatkala sepasang murid masuk. Bukan murid biasa. Ya, jika bukan seseorang yang populer tentu saja murid-murid tak akan bersuara-suara atau mengalihkan perhatian. Sang pemuda dengan jubah putih dibalut beludru gading tua tampak elegan seraya merangkul erat tubuh gadis di hadapannya. Seorang gadis manis dengan wajah khas oriental. Dengan gaun panjang biru tua dan benang-benang perak. Sebuah tiara mungil terselip di sebagai mahkota. Mengagumkan. Sungguh mengagumkan. Seluruh mata tertuju pada keduanya. Bukan, bukan hanya dress yang mereka kenakan saja yang membuat mata-mata itu terus memperhatikan. Namun, sesuatu lebih dari sekedar menggelitik indra penglihatan.

Kedua bibir mungil berpagut cukup lama dalam pelukan erat keduanya. Tampak begitu mesra. Ya, pemandangan yang sangat membuncahkan perhatian siapa pun disana. Tanpa terkecuali. Layaknya seorang gadis dengan gaun hazel yang saat ini tengah tercengang tak mengerti dalam kediaman. Memandang ke arah dua pasang, ah mungkin mereka bukan pasangan. Hermione yakin benar mereka belum putus. Tapi mengapa yang ia lihat saat ini adalah pemandangan Cedric Diggory mencium Cho Chang di depan murid-murid lainnya? Tak mengertikah pemuda itu bahwa kekasihnya tengah tersudut sendiri dengan segala macam perasaan tak mengerti?

"Astaga," gumam pemuda bertopeng yang sedari tadi di sebelah Hermione. Gadis itu segera tersadar dan cepat menoleh.

"Aku harus kesana," desis Hermione dengan kemarahan yang memuncak. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat memandang kedua orang yang juga belum saling lepas. Ia berjalan dengan pasti mendekati mereka.

Menembus barisan murid-murid yang sibuk ingin melihat pemandangan tersebut, tak butuh pikir panjang. Dengan segala kekesalan yang memuncak dalam benaknya, kekesalan yang selama ini hanya dibiarkan menumpuk begitu saja kini akhirnya meledak juga. Wajahnya terasa amat panas menahan kemarahan. Hermione kini terhenti dari langkahnya. Gadis itu terhenti tepat di depan Cedric dan Cho.

"Oh, aku kira malam ini tak akan bisa lebih buruk lagi, Cedric!" ucap Hermione. Dan tepat, pemuda itu segera melepas ciumannya. Menoleh ke arah gadis ikal yang dengan segala kemarahannya berdiri dihadapannya. Dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Kau kemari, Mione?" tanya Cedric salah tingkah. Jelas sekali kegugupan merayapi pemuda itu.

"Ya, aku kemari!" desis Hermione.

"Aku kira kau tak akan datang," jawab Cedric.

"Ouwh begitu, karena alasan aku tak akan datang bukan berarti kau bisa bebas berciuman dengan gadis lainnya, Cedric Diggory!" desis Hermione sesaat sebelum akhirnya gadis itu pergi meninggalkan kerumunan murid-murid yang menyaksikan opera sabun dadakan di ruangan itu. ya, gadis itu pergi. Dengan segala kekesalan yang tak dapat lagi terbendung.

Sepatu hak tingginya terdengar berkelotak beradu dengan dinginnya tangga luar aula. Ia pergi. Gadis itu pergi. Apapun lebih tak ia pedulikan lagi. Karena nyatanya tak ada yang mau mempedulikannya. Yang ia tahu hanyalah, ia harus menahan sebisa mungkin bulir bening yang menerobos paksa pelupuk matanya.

0o0o0

00

**Hermione POV**

Aku berlari. Berlari mengikuti jejak-jejak langkah kaki ini pergi. Entah dimana, atau ada siapa, aku tak peduli. Sungguh tak mau peduli lagi. Biarlah, biar saja semua ini terjadi. Aku merutuki segala yang telah terjadi. Segala yang sudah terlalu lama memaksa menerobos keluar meruntuhkan dinding kesabaran. Yang pada akhirnya sudah tak mampu lagi untuk ditahan. Tak mampu dibendung. Karena kini segenap kegelisahan telah runtuh memperlihatkan kesakitan. Menampakkan ketidakmampuan setelah ketegaran hancur.

Dan aku menepi. Disini. Pada titian sepi yang membuncahkan harapan ke langit tertinggi. Membiarkan angin menghempasku dengan lebih keras. Di sisi danau ini aku biarkan ragaku terhempas ke atas rerumputan dengan salju-salju yang menimbunnya. Hanya menangkupkan wajah, menjerit dalam diam seraya bulir bening ini terus saja mengalir tak mau terhenti. Tubuhku bergetar hebat diiringi nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Dingin mulai menjalari sekitar. Tubuhku sakit. Sama seperti hatiku yang juga sakit.

Yaa, dan bulir bening ini masih saja menerobos paksa begitu untuk kesekian kalinya gambaran itu muncul kembali. Tentang bagaimana Cedric dan gadis itu menyatu. Menyeruakkan beragam kepiluan yang makin menghempaskan nurani. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya setelah sekian lama. Setelah apa yang dilalui aku selalu menutup mata. Membiarkan cinta palsu mempermainkanku dengan seringai tipisnya.

Biarlah. Biarlah aku jatuh layaknya butiran-butiran tipis ini. Yang tak pernah mengeluh akan perubahannya. Akan jatuh dimana. Karena dimanapun ia berada, ia akan membawa keindahan. Membawa kedinginan yang menghangatkan walau memilukan. Biarlah aku luruh layangnya hujan tipis yang perlahan menguap di udara malam. Membiarkan awan nimbus melepasnya.

Aku terdiam. Tak lagi menangis. Akhirnya aku menengadahkan wajah seraya merasakan pipi yang lembab. Aku seka dengan jemariku. Menatap beku ke arah danau yang juga membeku.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

Aku menoleh seketika. Dan, pemuda itu lagi? Dengan gaya sinisnya seraya kedua tangan dilipat di dada. Oh, manis sekali. Benar-benar hadir di situasi yang tepat.

"Tak ada yang memintamu kemari," gumamku ketus.

"Ada," ucap pemuda itu santai. Aku mendelik heran.

"Aku yang menyuruh diriku kemari. Aku lihat ada seorang gadis yang berlari pergi dari Pearll Ball setelah ia patah hati," gumam pemuda itu.

"Beraninya kau?" sentakku seraya bangkit mengacungkan telunjuk tepat di hidungnya.

"Untuk apa marah padaku? Kau bisa lari dari mereka. Namun kau tak bisa lari dari kesedihanmu jika saja kau tetap tak mau pergi. Kau butuh ketegaran untuk melawan. Bukan melawan ketidaktulusan Cedric, namun melawan kesedihanmu sendiri. Lihat dalam hati. Lihatlah ada cahaya kecil untuk menunjukkanmu. Seperti bintang orion yang menjadi petunjuk bagi orang-orang dulu," gumam pemuda itu mengakhiri kalimatnya.

Aku terdiam begitu ia terdiam. Tidak, tidak. Mengapa ia berkata seperti itu. Seperti, astaga, aku penasaran siapa pemuda di balik topeng itu.

"Draco?" desahku meluncur begitu saja. Aku tak tahu pasti mengapa aku meluncurkan nama itu.

Namun, pemuda itu, pemuda di hadapanku saat ini. Ya, ia kini membuka topeng miliknya. Menghempasnya ke atas lapisan salju. Menguarkan senyuman yang sungguh, aku tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Ya, dan entah mengapa aku menghambur padanya. Memeluknya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang juga balas memelukku. Oh Tuhan, aku makin tak mengerti.

"Segalanya akan semakin jelas. Aku berjanji," ucap pemuda itu. Dan bulir bening pun membasahi pipiku. Lagi.

..

..

**TBC**

**Beres juga chap ini. Bagaimana readers? Sebenarnya takut mengecewakan. Diloxy takut belum bisa menyuguhkan hurt-nya Mione, dan romance di ending chap ini. Kritik dan saran yang membangun sangat Diloxy tunggu.**


	7. Chapter 7 Cinta

"Hai, namaku Hermione Jean Granger. Kau siapa?" tanya seorang gadis berambut ikal kemudian. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, ehm. Gigimu besar, Granger!" ucap pemuda pirang itu santai.

Ya santai, namun tidah dengan si gadis ikal yang kini berubah garang. Tangannya mengepal. Dan sejurus kemudian, ia berlari sekencang yang ia bisa menjauhi pemuda aneh bin menyebalkan yang baru saja dilihatnya itu. Tepat hari ini. Hari pertama baginya belajar di Hogwarts High School sebagai murid tingkat awal.

Hermione Granger. Gadis ikal kutu buku itu menggerutu sepanjang pelariannya. Bertanya-tanya aneh mengapa pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya padahal ia merasa baru pertama melihatnya. Mengapa si pirang itu menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh dari kejauhan. Dan begitu gadis itu mengajak berkenalan, malah kata-kata serapah yang meluncur. 'gigi besar'. Well, tanpa gadis itu ketahui, sepasang kelabu masih saja memperhatikannya hingga si gadis menghilang di antara kerumunan murid baru HHS lainnya.

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU, Miss typos, dll**

**Trims to : Draconis, Bluedaisy, sitara1083, rainnight, blizzard19, zhexxo, zean's malfoy, shizyldrew, cla99, tsurugi, futhurmorthy, claire, ochan malfoy, ryunkzhy, watchfang, rin, serta seluruh silent readers**

**Untuk chap yang satu ini semoga tidak mengecewakan. ^_^**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 7. Cinta**

**Hermione POV**

Uhh astaga, sudah sampai mana perjalanan kita saat ini? Aku membatin sendiri. Menggosok-gosok mata guna memperjelas pandangan. Sepertinya masih lumayan jauh. Tapi, entahlah. Aku menoleh ke sebelah. Masih ada Ginny yang saat ini sedang asyik ngemil. Ya, wajar saja. Seingatku tadi, rasa kantuk menyerang begitu saja hingga akhirnya aku terlelap. Membiarkan sahabatku ini mungkin berbicara sendiri. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"Heh, kau sudah bangun? Menyebalkan sekali kau membiarkan aku berbicara sendiri, Mione!" gerutu Ginny begitu mendengarku terkekeh. Aku menggaruk kepala yang sesungguhnya tak gatal.

"Masih jauh?" tanyaku kemudian.

"Sebentar lagi sepertinya. kau begadang yah?" tanya Ginny setelahnya.

Aku hanya mengangkat alis. Ya dibilang begadang mungkin juga. Bukan mengerjakan tugas, bukan. Aku begadang karena semalam aku berbicara banyak hal dengan Draco lewat pesan singkat. Menyenangkan rasanya bisa berbagi banyak hal.

Ahh, sudah seminggu nyatanya semenjak kejadian pearll ball itu. kejadian yang membuatku harus meruntuhkan segala macam perasaan pada Cedric Diggory. Kejadian yang tak pernah bisa aku hapus. Tapi pemuda pirang itu selalu mengingatkanku untuk menjadikan pengalaman buruk itu sebuahpelajaran yang tak untuk dikenang. Well, ia memang benar. Karena semakin kita terus mengenagnya, kita akan semakin hanyut dalam perasaan buruk yang tak berdasar. Jadikan pelajaran, dan melangkah maju. Selalu aku ingat itu.

Ya, Draco Lucius Malfoy. Seorang pemuda dingin bin menyebalkan yang sukses menarikku keluar dari jurang kesedihan karena patah hati. Seminggu berlalu dan aku hampir bisa merasakan tak ada sisa-sisa perasaan sedih setelah pearll ball itu. Entahlah, aku sendiri tak mengerti. Memangnya apa yang telah dilakukan pemuda pirang itu padaku? Ia hanya memberikan obrolan-obrolan ringan namun bermakna. Ia sangat pintar membuat sesuatu kecil tak berarti menjadi sesuatu yang sangat berarti.

"Ouwh, kau pasti melamunkan pemuda itu lagi, Mione!" sikut Ginny tiba-tiba.

Aku terdiam seketika. Menggeleng cepat berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa aku memang sedang memikirkan pemuda itu. pemuda pirang itu.

"Kau tak bisa berbohong padaku. Aku bisa membaca pikiranmu, Mione!" gumam Ginny sebelum menyedot sebotol jus limun.

"Astaga Ginny, bisa berhenti berceloteh?" aku menggerutu.

"Bukan berceloteh, Mione. Tapi itu memang kenyataan," ucap Ginny yakin. Ia kemudian celingak-celinguk mencari-cari entah siapa di dalam bus yang kami naiki.

Hari ini murid kelas XI HHS mengadakan study tour ke sebuah museum baru di Glasglow. Kami pergi kesana dengan menggunakan bus. Total ada 8 bus. Tiap bus mengangkut tiap kelas. Aku berada di bus 4 bersama teman-temanku murid kelas XI IPA 4. Sepertinya memang tempat tujuan kami sudah dekat. Aku bisa melihat atap museum itu. menurut yang aku baca, museum itu merupakan museum sejarah dan iptek.

"Mione, itu dia!" bisik Ginny yang lebih kepada memekik. Aku cepat-cepat menyumpal mulutnya.

"Ssshhh, kau ini membuat aku malu, Ginny!" ucapku cepat-cepat.

Entah naas, sial, atau malah beruntung, aku tak tahu pasti. Namun orang yang ditunjuk-tunjuk Ginny tadi menoleh dan kini melihat ke arahku. Ya, dan akhirnya aku paksakan seluruh tubuhku untuk siap menghadapi lamunanku tadi. Draco Malfoy berjalan ke arahku. Hey, mengapa jantungku berdegup lebih cepat. Siapa yang telah menaikkan frekuensi denyutannya? Adakah rumus yang bisa mendefinisikan mengapa suara seakan merendah dan gerakan seakan melambat. Well, memang agak berlebihan. Tapi, demi merlin, aku merasa tak karuan. Oh, tidak.

"Hey, kalau tak cepat turun, kalian bisa dibawa bus ini kembali ke London. Turun sana!" ucap Draco sinis ke arah aku dan Ginny yang tampak sedang bergulat mungkin.

Ya, manis sekali. Harusnya aku tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah manusia es aneh bin menyebalkan aslinya. Dan akhirnya, aku dan Ginny pun turun dari bis dengan keadaan dimana aku terdiam dengan wajah merah, sementara Ginny terkikik puas melirik-lirik ke arahku. Selamat, fortuna milikmu Weasley.

Seluruh murid turun dari bus dan berbaris di halaman parkir museum. Sebuah bangunan besar dan megah tampak luarnya. Mengusir anggapanku bahwa ini adalah gedung dengan gaya arsitektur eropa kuno. Aku bisa melihat dua tiang besar menjulang serta sebuah atap berbentuk setengah bola di bagian tengah atap gedung. Sementara bagian atap yang lainnya datar. Sepertinya kunjungan kali ini menyenangkan.

Sedikit instruksi dan pemberitahuan aturan-aturan telah selesai diberikan. Kami yang telah dibagi menjadi beberapa kelompok mulai memasuki pintu depan museum. Aku ada di rombongan kesekian yang baru dapat memasuki gedung megah ini. Menunggu cukup lama dan akhirnya bisa menikmati kemegahannya.

Aku berjalan masuk bersama Ginny dan murid-murid lainnya dalam rombongan. Ah, tungguh saja satu jam dan rombongan akan terpecah entah kemana. Juga mungkin dengan gadis di sebelahku ini yang akan mencari si bocah petir. Hmmm, sayang sekali pada kesempatan ini aku dan pemuda pirang itu tak serombongan. Tapi, hey! Bukankah nanti orang-orang bebas bersama siapa saja? Ya begitulah. Itu pun jika aku bertemu dia dan dia memang mau berjalan bersamaku di museum ini. Astaga, aku terlalu banyak melamun.

Well, tugas pengumpulan bahan study tour dimulai.

0o0o0

00

Lelah sudah menjalari kedua lenganku. Sedari tadi menghabis waktu untuk mengumpulkan bahan dan foto untuk laporan kunjungan ini. Aku melirik arlojiku sejenak. Sudah dua setengah jam rupanya aku berkelana sendirian. Kemana rombongan kelompokku? Entahlah.

Aku kini berada di sebuah ruangan dengan arsitektur kuno. Berisi puluhan pajangan antik kerajaan-kerajaan di Eropa jaman dulu. Ruangan besar ini cukup sepi. Tak terlihat murid HHS lainnya selain aku sepertinya. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung saja yang tak sampai sepuluh orang sepertinya.

Sepertinya sudah cukup waktu untuk mengumpulkan bahan, kini aku memilih berkeliling tempat ini saja. Sedari tadi aku belum melihat-lihat. Dan akhirnya, kedua kaki ini membawa ku menyusuri koridor panjang di sebelah kiri ruangan tadi.

Aku memperhatikan sekeliling. Hanya ada dinding marmer dan lantai marmer juga. Terasa dingin dan sepi. Tak banyak yang melaluinya. Aku terus berjalan melintasi koridor ini hingga akhirnya kini berada pada persimpangan. Koridor dengan rute bercabang. Kemana harusnya? Sayangnya tak ada penunjuk arah atau tempat di persimpangan ini. Oh ayolah, aku dilema. Namun kemudian aku terdiam. Bukan, bukan karena bingung. Tapi, aku seperti mendengar seseorang yang aku kenal. Dari ujung lorong.

Aku perlambat langkahku guna berpapasan dengan seseorang itu. hey, mengapa senyumku terkembang begitu saja. Jantungku tiba-tiba berdegup lebih cepat. Oh, ayolah. Aku yakin tak terkena hipotermia walau pun udara memang dingin. Merapatkan jaketku dan menoleh perlahan.

HAP

Kelabu itu menyorot tepat.

Ke arahku.

"Sendiri?" tanyanya begitu ia mendapatiku mengendap-endap layaknya maling museum.

"Berdua. Aku dan kau!" ucapku agak gugup. Uhh, bodoh. Mengapa harus gugup.

Aku perhatikan wajahnya datar-datar saja. Ia terlihat merapikan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Tak ada kata meluncur dari bibir mungilnya. Hey, aku bilang apa tadi? Bibir mungil? Aku yakin aku terkena khayalan aneh karena udara dingin ini.

"Kau sudah selesai mencari bahan untuk laporanmu, Mione?" tanya pemuda itu. aku menoleh lagi ke arahnya.

"Ehm, iya. Aku sudah selesai. Kau?" tanyaku lagi.

Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arahku. Mengembangkan sebuah senyuman hangat. Ya, begitu hangat. Disini. Di hati. Ia berjalan ke arahku. Suara sepatunya berkelotak beradu dengan marmer. Mempersempit jarak antara kami, ia kemudia mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Berisyarat meminta tanganku menerima ulurannya. Aku sigap menerimanya. Ia kemudian menarikku untuk berjalan menyusuri lorong sebelah kiri. Kalian tentu ingat dengan dilema memilih persimpangan tadi. Dan saat ini aku mengikuti jejaknya. Kemana? Aku pun tak tahu.

"Kita akan kemana, uhm Draco?" tanyaku memberanikan diri.

"Ke suatu tempat yang akan kau sukai, Mione!" ucap pemuda itu dengan tawa ringan. Ouwh, sepertinya pemuda ini sudah tak sabar.

Aku terus mengukuti langkahnya kemana pun ia membawaku. Amsih dengan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku, menarikku untuk mengikutinya. Melewati beberapa koridor panjang berisi pajangan-pajangan antik yang pernah aku lewati sebelumnya. Lumayan panjang rute ke suatu tempat yang dikatakan Draco tadi.

Hingga akhirnya langkahnya melambat pada sebuah ruangan tertutup yang dari luar sepintas mirip ball room. Sepertinya cukup luas. Aku maish belum tahu ruangan apa itu sebenarnya, karena nyatanya tak ada tanda atau petunjuk nama ruangan. Tiba-tiba jemari pucat Draco menutup kedua mataku. Aku terkejut ketika kebekuan itu menjalari wajahku.

"Hey, ada apa?" tanyaku cepat.

"Aku harus menutup matamu agar ruangan ini menjadi kejutan. Tenang, bukan hal berbahaya dan mematikan tentunya," gumamnya terkekeh. Uhh menyebalkan.

Aku biarkan ia menuntunku memasuki ruangan tersebut. Udaranya lebih hangat dari udara di luar. Entahlah, aku tak bisa melihat apapun, namun ruangan ini yang sepertinya luas terasa begitu sepi. Mungkinkah hanya kami berdua di dalam ruangan ini?

"Tetap tutup matamu sampai aku meminta kau membukanya," perintah Draco. Aku masih menutup mataku begitu pemuda itu melepaskan tangannya. Ia terdengar berlari ke suatu sudut. Terdengar beberapa benda bergerak dan, entahlah. Aku tak tahu. Aku sudah tak sabar.

"Apa aku boleh membukanya sekarang?" tanyaku.

"Silakan!" jawab pemuda itu yang kini sudah berada di sebelahku.

Perlahan kelopak mataku terbuka. Sepasang hazelku berusaha mencari fokus. Aku menggosok-gosokkan mataku sejenak. Memperjelas pandangan. Dan, sesuatu menghampar di depanku. Ah tidak, tidak. Di belakangku juga. Di atas, di sekitarku. Sesuatu yang gelap, dengan titik-titik putih hasil hologramkah? Apa ini?

"Kau mengenal ini?" tanya Draco tersenyum ke arahku.

Astaga, ini sebuah planetarium. Ya, dan saat ini yang menghampar dis ekitarku adalah pemandangan langit malam dengan banyak gugusan bintang. Adakah kata yang bisa menggambarkan betapa aku kagum? Aku mendongak ke atas. Siluet-siluet garis mulai terbentuk dari bintang satu ke bintang lainnya. Membentuk suatu gugusan. Rasi bintang.

"Aku tak tahu museum ini memiliki planetarium," ucapku takjub. Draco hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Draco kemudian.

Aku mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaannya. Ah, teringat sesuatu yang terselip di saku celana jeans yang aku pakai. Aku segera merogohnya. Mengambil sebatang pensil dari dalam tas. Dan sekarang, perburuan info tiga buah teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan dimulai. Teleskop, kuda kecil, dan oktan. Puisi Draco beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hazel ini liar menyusuri tiap bagian dari kubah langit tiruan ini. Indah, sangat indah malah. Kini siluet-siluet tersebut sempurna membentuk banyak rasi bintang. Tulisan-tulisan pun muncul di sekitar rasi tersebut. Aku mencari. Terus mencari.

"Kau bermaksud membantuku memecahkan teka-teki yang kau beri, Draco?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Ummh, aku hanya kasian. Kau nampak kesulitan, lagipula kau lama sekali, Mione. Bukan hal sulit sepertinya memecahkannya," celoteh pemuda itu. aku hanya mendengus pelan. Ia mengintip catatanku. Dan kemudian telnjuknya menunjuk pada suatu arah. Aku mengikuto arah telunjuknya.

"Eqquleus?" tanyaku cepat pada Draco. Saking girangnya aku hampir saja memeluknya. Upps.

"Kau butuh dua lagi ya?" tanya Draco mengacak rambutku.

"Yaps, bisa bantu lagi? Kumohon!" aku memelas.

"Apa yang belum?" tanya Draco.

"Teleskop. Apa itu telescopium?" tanyaku hanya ingin memastikan saja.

Draco mengangguk. Yeah, aku benar. Tinggal satu lagi Mione. Ayolah, satu lagi. Aku makin bersemangat mencari satu nama lagi. Oktan. Terus mencari di seluas kubah langit planetarium ini. Hey, apa itu? rasi imut-imut nan lucu yang membuat hazelku membulat sempurna sepertinya.

"DAPAT!" teriakku saking senangnya. Aku melonjak kegirangan.

"Untung ruangan ini kosong," gumam Draco sinis.

Aku tak peduli, akhirnya pencarianku berakhir disini. Di octans, untuk oktan. Segera aku menuliskannya di sebelah baris ke tujuh. Memperhatikan dengan seksama kata-kata yang telah terkumpul di secarik kertas lusuh nan kumal dan rapuh ini. Aku terkekeh. Seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan jawaban matematika yang super rumit.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari **teleskop (****telescopium****)**

Antara **jam**, menit, detik **(****horologium****)**

Dengan gambaran **kuda kecil** di atas savana **(****eqquleus****)**

Dengan **pemburu** liar yang ingin mengurungnya **(****orion****)**

Pernahkan mendengar **lumba-lumba** bernyanyi? **(****delphinus****)**

Dari sextan, **oktan**, hingga dexan imajinasi **(****octans****)**

Saat kau tahu **jaring** yang tepat untuk diputuskan **(****reticulum****)**

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di **sungai** tenang **(****eridanus****)**

"Aku sudah selesai dengan teka-teki ini, mana hadiahnya?" pintaku segera mengulurkan kedua tanganku ke arahnya. Namun hey, ia malah tertawa.

"Jadi apa inti dari teka-teki itu?" tanya Draco.

"Ini? Nama-nama rasi bintang?" ucapku tak yakin. Sepertinya memang teka-teki ini belum selesai.

"Mione, untuk semua pencarian ini, kau harus bisa menemukan maknanya. Untuk apa susah-susah menganalisis sesuatu, tapi kau tak dapat makna yang jauh lebih penting dari proses pencarian itu?" ucap Draco lembut. Seperti guru yang menasehati murid kecilnya yang telah melakukan kesalahan.

Aku membaca kembali puisi tersebut. Apa maknanya? Memangnya apa sebenarnya? Aku makin tak mengerti. Ini benar atau Draco memang hanya ingin bermain-main saja? Aku mengeluh pelan. Aku menyerah.

"Aku menyerah!" desahku.

"Walau pun kau menyerah, aku tak akan memberitahumu, Mione!" ucap Draco dengan seulas senyuman. Pemuda ini sering tersenyum hari ini. Aku terkekeh pelan. Ya sudahlah, berarti pencarian masih berlanjut. Hanya saja tak ada petunjuk untuk menemukan maknanya. Adakah teorema yang bisa membuktikan makna dari teka-teki ini, atau aksioma yang bisa menjelaskan makna apa yang sekiranya terkndung di dalamnya. Atau mungkin lemma yang bisa menunjukkan kebenaran yang tersembunyi dari sebuah puisi berjudul rasi bintang yang sudah sangat aku hapal tiap baris kalimatnya.

"Well, aku juga sebenarnya masih penasaran. Memangnya kau mau memberitahu apa, Draco?" tanyaku.

"Sesuatu yang penting. Kau ingatkan apa yang aku katakan saat pearll ball waktu itu? aku akan memperjelas semuanya," ucap Draco mengakhiri perjalanan kami di planetarium tersebut. Setelah akhirnya kami keluar. Aku tak tahu pasti apa maksudnya, namun ada bagian hati yang mendesirkan alunan tentang sebuah tanya. Sesuatu yang memaksa menyeruak keluar. Sesuatu dari masa lalu. Sesuatu yang mengingatkan aku tentang bintang-bintang. Benarkah itu?

0o0o0

00

**Koridor belakang HHS**

**Satu bulan setelah study tour ke museum di Glasglow.**

Mentari, entah hari ke berapa semenjak perjalanan kami ke planetarium tersebut membuahkan hasil terpenuhinya seluruh teka-teki rasi bintang. Izinkan untukku sekali lagi saja, menemukan makna dari puisi ini. Memang benar yang pemuda itu katakan. Aku harus mengerti proses pencariannya. Tapi apa? Aku mengeluh pelan lagi. Masih menunggumu mentari. Yang masih saja sembunyi seolah ragu menampakkan kekuasaanmu di siang bumi. Tak apalah angin dingin menantangmu dengan meniupkan awan-awan tebal untuk menutupimu. Kau masih bisa mengusir mereka bukan? Sama seperti diriku yang sepertinya mulai bisa mengusir Cedric dari pikiranku. Mengusir penyesalan dari kebodohan hubungan itu.

Mentari, karena nyatanya untuk mendapatkan cahaya tak perlulah lampu terang namun aku masih berada di sisi gelap yang tak terkena cahayanya. Karena saat ini aku bisa menyalakan lilinku sendiri. Untuk menerangi bagian gelap itu walau remang.

Mentari, aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang aku bicarakan tentang lilin itu. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Aku tertawa pelan mendesahkan nama itu padamu. Pemuda yang beberapa waktu ini begitu dekat denganku. Aku tak tahu pasti apa perasaanku. Yang jelas, aku merasa nyaman dan senang bila ada di dekatnya. Hari-hari berlalu dan kami semakin dekat.

Sepertinya sesi curhat dengan mentari sudah cukup. Aku mendongak kembali ke langit dan naytanya mentari memang tak akan muncul. Belum saatnya untuk muncul. Aku masih berjalan disini. Mengikuti jejak samar di atas tumpukan kristal salju nan lembut dan dingin.

**End of Hermione POV**

**Normal POV**

Hermione berjalan pelan seraya memegang sebuah buku tebal yang tak ia baca. Hazelnya menerawang jauh. Sebuah senyuman terkembang begitu ia mendapati sosok pemuda pirang tengah berdiri di dekat lapangan.

"Hey!" sapa Hermione kepada pemuda pirang itu dari jauh. Gadis itu setengah berlari melawan salju di pijakannya yang membuat sulit berjalan. Ia melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman lebar. Sementara si pemuda membalas dengan senyuman tipis yang, ehm, menawan.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Hermione segera begitu gadis itu sampai.

"Aku? Aku sedang mengamati lapangan," gumam Draco.

Hermione segera memperhatikan sesuatu di lapangan. Namun sedapat yang ia lihat hanyalah tumpukan salju yang tak mengizinkan rumput muncul. Gadis itu menoleh lagi pada pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Mengamati apa?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Saljunya. Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya merindukan pertandingan saja. Minggu ini salju turun lebat sekali. Sehingga lapangan tak bisa dipakai untuk bermain bola," gumam Draco.

"Kau itu sungguh pecinta bola, Draco!" gumam Hermione tertawa kecil.

"Well, aku memang suka bermain bola sejak dulu, ya kau bisa lihat sendiri," kekeh Draco menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Hey, kau tak perlu salting begitu," ejek Hermione.

"Salting, eh? Sepertinya kutu buku HHS harus memakai kaca mata," balas Draco seraya menutup mata gadis di depannya. Si gadis mundur seraya tertawa-tawa.

"Kau itu aneh, sekarang kau mau menyamai warna rambutku," gumam Hermione.

"Eh? Kau memperhatikan?" tanya Draco pura-pura terkejut seraya mengacak rambutnya.

"Tentu saja, Malfoy. Ah, aku tak bisa lagi memanggilmu ferret menyebalkan kalau rambutmu berwarna coklat begini, huh! Kau sudah bosan ya memiliki rambut pirang?" tanya Hermione heran.

"Tidak juga," Draco menggeleng. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya aku memiliki misi untuk mengingatkan seseorang dengan rambut ini," gumamnya seraya tersenyum.

"Misi? Memangnya siapa yang mau kau ingatkan? Apa hubungannya dengan rambut coklat eh?" Hermione makin heran.

"Kau akan tahu, berang-berang!" ucap Draco tertawa lebar seraya mengacak-acak rambut gadis di depannya. "Bagaimana, apa kau sudah temukan makna teka-teki itu?"

"Belum."

Ah, manis sekali. Si gadis menampakkan wajah cemberut, namun ia tertawa bersama si pemuda. Menampakkan siluet kehangatan yang muncul menggeliatkan hati dan perasaan di antara udara ini. Kebekuan.

Angin menghembus pilu di antara tubuh yang pucat dan tentu saja menguar rasa dingin. Sepanjang yang dapat di amati hanyalah padang salju luas, dengan gambaran langit pucat tak bermentari. Sungguh alam telah sukses menciptakan kebekuan ini. Kebekuan yang tiba-tiba menjalari tubuh kedua insan. Pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis di sebelahnya. Dan kini, sepasang kelabu tajam membius hazel hangat Hermione. tak ada kata. tak ada suara. jsdf…dsf..s

Hermione. Tak ada kata, tak ada suara. Jantung keduanya tiba-tiba memacu hebat. Terlebih jantung pemuda pucat itu.

Mendalami hazel dan kelabu satu sama lain yang mencitrakan perasaan terdalam yang kini menguar. Menyeruakkan perasaan dan dorongan lain. Ya, sesuatu yang disembunyikan satu dengan yang lainnya. Jemari pucat sang pemuda perlahan terangkat merangkum pipi si gadis. Untuk beberapa saat waktu seakan terhenti. Ya sungguh, waktu seakan terhenti.

Si gadis merasakan kebekuan yang teramat menjalari pipinya, hingga ke tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdegup cepat menatap kelabu yang kian dekat. Rasa kepasrahan menuntunnya. Perlahan kelopak mata Hermione tertutup. Dan detik demi detik berikutnya, ia merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir Draco di bibirnya.

Jantung kian memacu sementara mereka semakin dalam terbawa. Merasakan aroma khas musim dingin yang kesulitan mereka hirup. Hanya itu, ya hanya sentuhan bibir keduanya yang masih enggan terlepas. Yang masih ingin mencumbu lebih lama lagi menari-nari dalam khayal masing-masing. Menyeruakkan perasaan yang sama-sama terpendam. Terjawabkan sudah. Namun, apakah ciuman Draco ini adalah jawaban dari perasaannya? Tanpa disadari buku tebal di tangan gadis itu terjatuh. Kini jemari Hermione meremas kemeja Draco. Mereka berdua. Hanya berdua. Menyatu untuk beberapa saat. Draco mempererat pelukannya pada pinggang si gadis. Meremasnya. Dengan padang salju kosong yang menjadi hamparan latar. Udara menghembus cepat mempermainkan rambut keduanya juga yang belum melepaskan.

Namun detik berikutnya, tiba-tiba Draco melepaskan ciumannya. Ia terengah mengatur nafas seraya menampakkan pandangan yang sungguh tak seperti sebelumnya. Pandangan bersalah. Draco menjauhi gadis di hadapannya. Sementara si gadis menatap Draco dengan tatapan berharap. Ya, api yang ada di benak Hermione kini membesar karena peristiwa tadi. Namun tidak dengan Draco yang terus menatap dengan pandangan bersalah. Pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kemudian, dering ponsel pun terdengar dari saku celana Draco.

Draco agak terperanjat begitu melihat nama kontak pada layar ponselnya. Ia segera berjalan menjauh beberapa meter untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

Sementara Hermione, gadis itu memperhatikan dari jauh. Perasaannya campur aduk. Ia senang. Sungguh senang. Namun ia heran, apa arti tatapan pemuda itu tadi. Hermione hanya memperhatikan Draco dari jauh. Pemuda itu tampak berbicara serius dengan seseorang yang entah siapa. Suaranya tak terdengar jelas karena sepertinya Draco berbicara dengan suara kecil.

Sekitar lima menit berbicara, tampaknya Draco telah selesai. Draco pun menutup ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah Hermione. Berjalan ke arah gadis yang ia cium tadi. Dengan wajah yang sulit ditebak. Namun tidak menyiratkan rasa bahagia. Berjalan perlahan tanpa menatap langsung hazel yang meminta perhatiannya. Dan kini, pemuda itu pun sampai di depan gadis itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang. Tak berani mengintimidasi hazel yang penuh tanya. Ada sesuatu yang berat jelas tergurat di wajahnya. Draco memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke arah lain.

"Maaf untuk hal tadi. Jangan berpikir apapun tentang itu. Aku tak bersungguh-sungguh melakukannya. Mungkin kita hanya kedinginan dan butuh sedikit kehangatan, hingga kita berdua melakukannya," ucap pemuda pucat itu sebelum akhirnya ia melangkah pergi. Pergi meninggalkan Hermione dengan wajah bingung dan tak percaya. Ia sungguh tak mengerti. Sungguh tak bisa mengerti. Ada guratan kekecewaan di hazel miris itu. Hazel yang hanya bisa menatap kosong pada udara yang ditinggalkan pemuda yang gadis itu baru sadari, pemuda yang ia cintai kini. Draco Lucius Malfoy.

..

..

**TBC**

**Well, akhirnya chap ini beres. Diloxy minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Sebenarnya terkena WB dan kesibukan di muggle world, proposal skripsi yang minta dimanja juga prepare ujian seminar proposal.. Niat lanjutin fict ini malah dapet ide kesana-kemari. Bikin fict curhatanlah, hadeuh. Dan jadilah fict penuh tambalan copy paste yang diragukan kenyambungannya ini. Apapun pendapat kalian tentang fict ini terutama chapter ini, silakan layangkan dalam review yahhh. Tapi jangan flame please! Diloxy bisa drop. Heuheu. Thanks untuk yang sudah baca. ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8 Drama

Senja mungkin telah datang menginjak sang surya tepat di batas cakrawala. Menghantarkan malam untuk bertahta. Menaburkan kilauan bintang untuk menghias kelam di antara temaram pekat yang mungkin menutupinya. Tak apa, tak masalah. Temaram pekat itu bagaikan masalah yang menghalangi bintang kebenaran dari tempatmu di bumi untuk melihatku. Aku disini, ya aku masih bisa menatapmu dari kediamanku saat ini. Kau tak perlu tahu, setidaknya untuk saat ini kau tak perlu tahu siapakah aku sebenarnya. Cukuplah anggap aku seseorang yang telah menyakitimu hingga nanti aku tak perlu merasa terlalu bersalah jika saat itu tiba. Saat aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk kedua kalinya, Hermione. Caraku menyayangimu adalah dengan memberikan kehidupan yang aman untukmu, meskipun kau tak pernah menyadarinya. Meskipun kau membenci caranya.

…Theo…

..

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU;**** miss typos****; alur yang cepat berubah, **

**Trims to:**** dimaswati, mizu aleyn, sitara, sasurakun, ivione, rin, shizyldrew, tsurugi de lelouch, diarnandini, cla99, bluedaisy, claire nunnaly, ochan malfoy, ryukinzy, zheexo, amalia dwi, dan seluruh silent readers. **

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 7. ****Drama**

**Normal POV**

Langit pucat masih setia menutupi London yang sendu. Dengan embusan beku yang menjadi temaram tipis di udara. Meniupkan jutaan bulir-bulir kristal salju. Menidurkan pepohonan. Mempercantik alam dengan segala rupa berwarna putih karunia langit. Salju, kini datang lagi tanpa henti. Masih tak juga beranjak menjatuhkan kristal-kristalnya untuk menutupi seisi kota. Masih enggan berhenti bermain dengan dinginnya udara.

Di salah satu tempat di kota, sebuah taman kota menghamparkan salju yang sukses menutupi rerumputan kering. Sepasang kelabu tajam mengintimidasi kolam beku di hadapannya. Sorot matanya menyiratkan penyesalan dan beban berat. Ia masih disana sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dengan kedua telapak tangan yang tersembunyi dalam saku mantelnya. Hidung runcingnya kemerahan karena terpaan udara dingin.

Pemuda itu mengeluh pelan. Tampak embusan beku keluar bersama nafasnya yang berat. Ia menoleh untuk kesekian kalinya. Hatinya kuat menginginkan seseorang datang. Menginginkan keadaan tak sesulit yang terjadi saat ini. Namun ia tak memiliki kuasa lebih dari yang ia bisa lakukan kini. Karena yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengikuti bagaimana drama kehidupan berjalan.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ya, pemuda itu kini tertunduk sendu. Bayangan kejadian dua jam lalu menghampar di pelupuk matanya. Menari-nari seperti angin lembut namun mencekik. Seperti dingin yang membunuh. Bagaimana detik-detik itu menghampiri. Ketika ia menyatu untuk beberapa waktu dengan gadis yang ia cintai selama ini. Bagaimana sentuhan itu begitu menghangatkan dan menentramkan. Memunculkan api kecil yang saat itu kian membesar. Namun, kini Draco tertunduk lebih dalam. Ia tahu kini ia telah mematahkan hati gadis itu. Meremukkan perasaannya dengan alasan picisan yang membuat muak siapa pun yang mendengarnya, bahkan dirinya sendiri. Kepalan tangannya mengeras. Wajahnya memerah. Menyiratkan kemarahan dan beban berat yang teramat. Dan detik berikutnya,

"AARRGGHHH!"

Lengkingan suara tertahan dinginnya udara. sayup-sayup hewan berlarian terkejut mungkin dengan teriakan menyakitkan milik pemuda itu. Ia kini terduduk di atas tumpukan salju. Kedua telapak tangannya merangkum wajahnya. Tubuhnya nampak bergetar hebat. Ia terguncang. Dan waktu berikutnya, ia terisak. Beberapa bulir bening jatuh dari kelabu tajam yang menyiratkan kesakitan.

Draco meraih paksa batu entah dari mana dan melemparkannya sekeras mungkin hingga membuat retak lapisan es di permukaan danau. Dan kini, pemuda itu terisak kembali. Ia benamkan wajahnya dalam lengannya seraya terpaku dalam isakan yang menyakitkan. Dalam jutaan penyesalan yang kita belum tahu pasti mengapa. Ia hanya membiarkan deringan ponsel di saku celananya terabaikan sedari tadi. Tanpa tindakan. Karena yang ia yakini saat ini adalah ia sangat tertekan.

0o0o0

00

**Dua minggu kemudian**

**Hermione POV**

Sabtu pagi dengan langit pucat yang masih setia menggantung di langit London. Tak ada siluet surya yang berhasil menembus bumi untuk sekiranya memberikan harapan akan kehangatan. Tidak, bumi benar-benar telah dingin. Lapisan salju makin menebal saja. Pepohonan pun masih nyaman dalam buaian sang ratu es. Ah, aku hanya bisa menghela nafas menyaksikan diorama alam ini. Dingin, beku, ya, aku rapatkan jaketku ini. Menghembuskan beberapa embusan beku yang entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, harus keluar bersama butir-butir kerinduan akan sesuatu. Apa itu? kau mungkin faham situasinya.

Bicara tentang kemalangan, aku tak tahu siapa yang termalang, namun jika ditanya siapakah salah satunya, aku bisa jawab. Aku lah orangnya. Bagaimana tidak, dua minggu berselang sejak ciuman di tepi lapangan bola lalu sukses memporak-porandakan kewarasanku. Aku tak dapat berpikir jernih. Ruang kepalaku hanya dipenuhi citraan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang kini mungkin tak ada sedikit pun citraanku melintas di kepalanya. miris memang.

Dan kini, dari segala macam drama memuakkan, mungkin inilah yang paling memuakkan. Bukan, bukan drama murid kelas X-8 tentang Romeo Juliet yang saat ini sedang aku lihat di acara pentas seni murid kelas X Hogwarts High School. Drama memuakkan terjadi di hadapanku. Beberapa baris kursi di depan kursiku kini.

Sebuah lawatan yang aku tak pernah pikirkan. Cerita yang menghadirkan pasangan Draco Cho. Well, terkejut? Aku juga awalnya begitu. Namun sekarang tak lagi. Aku pikir ciuman dua minggu lalu mungkin sebuah ciuman selamat tinggal. Bagaimana tidak, tiga hari berselang setelah kebisuan pemuda itu, ia langsung menggandeng gadis terpopuler di HHS, the beautiful Cho Chang. Lantas bagaimana dengan Cedric? Pemuda itu ditinggalkan begitu saja. Casanova HHS itu kini duduk di bangku belakang. Ia termenung. Entahlah, mungkin kami satu nasib. Aku tertawa pelan.

Kata-kata terakhir yang aku dengar dari pemuda pirang itu adalah 'Jauhi aku!' dan setelahnya aku tak mendengar ia bicara lagi padaku. Draco Lucius Malfoy, pemuda itu kini lebih dingin pada siapa pun. Sorot kelabunya sama sekali tak menyiratkan perasaan senang. Entah karena aku cemburu atau apa, namun sepertinya ia tak menikmati kebersamaannya dengan gadis oriental yang menggandengnya kini.

Lantas aku bisa apa? Aku tak banyak melakukan hal, hanya bisa duduk disini dengan hazel menatap drama, sesekali bergentayangan kesana kemari memperhatikan beberapa hal yang menarik untuk diperhatikan, namun fikiranku tetap tertuju padanya. Ah, lelah memang.

"Kau melamun lagi?"

Suara itu memecahkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dan melihat sahabatku Ginny tengah menyodorkan segelas minuman. Segelas besar minuman dengan asap mengepul dan aroma menyeruak. Aku meraihnya dan segera meneguknya. Cappucino. Aroma khasnya menyeruak, masih panas. Terlihat dari asapnya yang mengepul.

"Habis kau lama sekali," gerutuku.

"Huh, antrian sangat panjang. Aku harus saling sikut," gumam Ginny menjelaskan.

"Mana Harry?" tanyaku mencari-cari.

"Dia di belakang panggung. Jabatannya sebagai panitian pensi ini membuatnya super sibuk. Ia harus mengatur waktu pementasan drama dari tiap kelas yang diselingi dengan penampilan dari perorangan," ucap Ginny.

"Oh, bagus kalau begitu. Apa ada yang menampilkan pembacaan puisi?" tanyaku asal.

"Kata Harry boleh apa saja, nanti dia atur waktunya," ucap Ginny setelah meneguk minumannya.

Aku terdiam setelahnya memperhatikan ke arah luar jendela aula. Angin dingin berhembus kencang beberapa kali membuat ranting-ranting pohon bergoyang. Salju belum juga berkurang intensitas turunnya. Aku mengeluh pelan. Dingin.

Sekumpulan murid terlihat berkerumun di pinggir panggung. Aku melihat teman kecilku, Harry. Ia tengah sibuk kelihatannya. Sepertinya sedang mendaftar penampilan perorangan seperti yang dikatakan Ginny tadi. Hmm, sepertinya menarik. Jika aku punya bakat dalam seni, aku mau tampil di panggung. Ah, pemikiran aneh memang. Padahal sebenarnya aku benci khalayak ramai memperhatikan diriku. Namun, sepertinya motif kali ini berbeda. Aku hanya ingin seseorang memperhatikan aku. Well, tapi aku tak banyak berharap, bakat apa sekiranya yang aku miliki? Tak mungkin jika aku harus berpidato atau mengerjakan soal matematika di depan panggung. Aku tertawa pelan mengimajinasikannya.

"Hey, kau membuatku takut, Mione! Melamun lama setelahnya tertawa. Aku harap aku tak harus membawamu ke panti rehab jiwa," ucap Ginny. Aku terkekeh pada gadis berambut merah itu seraya menepuk bahunya.

"Sepertinya aku memang stress. Jadi persiapkan ambulance saja," celotehku. Ginny hanya menggeleng.

"Kau masih memikirkan Draco, Mione?" tanya Ginny teramat pelan, hampir berbisik.

Seakan tersentak dengan pertanyaan tersebut, aku seperti tak bisa menghirup udara. Apakah oksigen di dunia ini habis saat aku mendengar nama pemuda pirang itu disebut? Tegar Hermione. Hatiku terasa mendesir. Aku menoleh pada Ginny seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Tebakan jitu, kawan," ucapku.

"Adakah yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Ginny tampak prihatin. Aku menggeleng cepat seraya tersenyum untuk menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

"Tidak ada. Tak perlu lah. Aku baik-baik saja. Ya, memang sepertinya aku berlebihan menganggap pemuda itu memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Aku saja yang salah mengartikan perlakuannya sejak dulu," ucapku masih dengan senyuman.

"Hmm, kau sudah selesai dengan puisi itu?" tanya Ginny.

Bravo Ginny, pertanyaan itu seolah membuka kotak rahasia yang tersimpan di kepalaku. Aku baru mengingatnya lagi. Puisi rasi bintang itu sudah aku selesaikan tiap katanya. Namun, sampai saat ini aku belum juga menemukan makna yang diinginkan pemuda itu. Aku merogoh tas milikku, mencari-cari. Secarik kertas lusuh nan kumal berhasil aku temukan dalam dalam tas. Aku membacanya kembali, Ginny juga. Temanku itu rupanya memiliki rasa penasaran sama besarnya denganku. Apa maknanya? Kami beberapa kali membicarakannya namun belum juga mendapatkan hasil.

"Aku punya sebuah ide, cukup bagus namun membutuhkan keberanian. Tapi, tak apa lah!" gumamku tiba-tiba. Sebuah ide muncul begitu saja. Ginny memperhatikan sekilas. Sepertinya ia berpikiran sama denganku.

"Kau mau…" ucap Ginny,

"Membaca puisi itu di panggung," ucapku menyambung kalimat Ginny cepat-cepat.

Aku tersenyum lebar, sementara Ginny tampak terkejut. Tatapan matanya mengintimidasiku apakah aku benar-benar berniat melakukannya. Well, harus aku akui, sebagai teman dekatku, Ginny tentu tahu bahwa aku tak suka tampil di depan banyak orang. Dan kali ini membaca puisi? Merlin, cubit aku! Cinta ternyata bisa membuat orang hilang ingatan tentang kekurangannya.

"Aku akan ke Harry. Aku akan mendaftar untuk membacakan puisi ini. Tak peduli bagus atau tidak karena motifku adalah agar seseorang tahu bahwa aku masih terhubung dengannya," ucapku mantap.

Aku melangkah melewati barisan-barisan kursi menuju pinggir panggung tenpat dimana kerumunan murid tengah mengerubungi Harry Potter untuk mendapat giliran tampil. aku berjalan agak cepat, tak sabar rasanya. Sejenak melirik ke arah pasangan baru HHS, Draco Cho. Aku memperhatikan sekilas. Pemuda itu menatap kosong ke arah panggung. Yap, aku berhasil melewati deretan kursi. Melangkah cepat menuju kerumunan. Aku melambaikan tangan pada Harry seraya tersenyum lebar mengisyaratkan aku ikut. Harry membalas tersenyum lebar. Aku setengah berlari mendekatinya.

Begitu sampai, aku segera menarik lengannya ke belakang panggung. Sudah tak sabar rasanya, terserah dengan kerumunan yang merasa terintimidasi.

"Hey, aku ingin ikut menyumbangkan persembahan. Masih ada daftar yang kosong? Aku mohon, Harry! Tolonglah," pintaku berbisik.

"Ehm, ada. Kau bisa menunggu, Mione. Kau mau menampilkan apa? Tak biasanya?" tanya Harry heran.

"Aku mau membaca puisi. Ehm, baguslah kalau masih bisa. Aku akan menunggu," ucapku semangat. Harry melihat daftar miliknya, menuliskan namaku di bagian kosong.

"Ok, dua jam lagi penampilanmu. Setelah drama putri duyung. Nanti aku panggil," ucap Harry. Dan setelahnya ia pun kembali pada kerumunan di pinggir panggung.

…

…

"Ariel, sang putri duyung akhirnya menjadi duyung kembali. Sebuah harga mahal yang harus ia bayar saat cinta tak berpihak baik padanya. Karena yang ada saat ini hanyalah sebuah cinta yang tertinggalkan, sekeping hati yang terlupakan. Yang tak berbekas nantinya yang mungkin hilang begitu saja. Menyisakan runtuhan dahulu kala tentang cerita kesedihan, bahwa ia pernah memilin kasih bersama sang pangeran."

Tepuk tangan menggema begitu narator selesai dengan epilog drama yang sukses menuangkan air mata beberapa penontonnya. Miris memang. Aku mengikuti jalan cerita tak berakhir bahagia itu. Ah, rasanya memang menguar luka hati. Perih memang. Aku melirik sekilas kepada pemuda pirang pucat itu. Ya, ini bagianku sekarang. Setelah drama ini giliran untukku tampil. Bersiaplah Malfoy.

Aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. Ah, ini saatnya. Aku meremas keras kertas berisi puisi darinya. Sebenarnya aku tak butuh catatan, aku hafal benar tiap baris kalimatnya. Tak perlu diragukan. Berbulan berkutat dengan puisi itu nyatanya mengubah banyak hal di duniaku. Ya, aku siap membacakannya, panggung menanti.

Aku berjalan tenang dan setelahnya menatap murid-murid HHS beserta guru-guru dari panggung ini. Mirip seperti saat acara pembagian rapor dan pengumuman juara kelas. Aku menghela nafas sejenak. Memperhatikan sekitar dan setelahnya menarik mikrofon.

"Aku akan membacakan sebuah puisi karya seorang teman, berjudul rasi bintang," ucapku mengawali. Sepasang hazel ini menatap ke arah kelabu dingin yang segera berubah begitu aku mengatakan judul puisi itu. Sepasang hazel yang berkilat dengan tatapan menunggu dan ingin tahu. Untuk saat ini mungkin aku berhasil mendapatkan perhatiannya lebih.

"**Rasi bintang berpendar dari teleskop. Antara jam, menit, detik."**

Aku menghela nafas. Mengambil jeda. Memperhatikannya. Seseorang yang kini tatapannya tak kosong lagi.

"**Dengan gambaran kuda kecil di atas savana. Dengan pemburu liar yang ingin mengurungnya."**

"**Pernahkan mendengar lumba-lumba bernyanyi? Dari sextan, oktan, hingga dexan imajinasi."**

Aku terdiam sejenak. Mengambil nafas mengatur jeda. Kedua hazelku menatap tajam sepasang kelabu miliknya. Ia terlihat gelisah. Entahlah. Mungkin pikirannya kembali diingatkan dengan perihal ini. Bahwa kita masih memiliki hubungan. Puisi ini nyatanya belum sempat diketahui maknanya.

"**Saat kau tahu jaring yang tepat untuk diputuskan. Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di sungai tenang."**

Aku mengakhirinya. Delapan baris untaian kata yang keberadaannya sejak pertama kali mereka dituliskan untukku, nyatanya mampu mengubah beberapa hal dalam kehidupan yang aku miliki. Aku menghela nafas. Ada segelintir kesakitas terasa merobek kenangan-kenangan yang pernah kami lewati. Terpatri jelas di benakku. Aku tak tahu pasti bagaimana perasannya tentangku. Tapi, semua hal yang ia lakukan nyatanya membekas tak hilang begitu saja. Ia telah menginjakkan kakinya di pasir hatiku. Meninggalkan jejak abadi karena nyatanya tak ada angin atau ombak yang bisa menghapusnya.

"Ehm, terima kasih untuk temanku yang menulis puisi ini, Draco Lucius Malfoy," ucapku begitu saja terlontar sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan panggung. Aku sungguh tak mau melihat bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu saat hampir seluruh mata tertuju padanya. Sementara suara tepuh tangan menderu mengisi aula.

0o0o0

00

Senja menggantung menggerus cahaya terang yang perlahan berganti kelam. Nimbus seluas angkasa sukses menutupi segala keindahan langit di kota London. Keindahan yang seharusnya menghampar malam ini. Aku bertaruh tak akan nampak bintang atau bulan. Malah mungkin hujan salju akan damai menyelimuti malam ini. Lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya.

Udara penuh temaram tipis telah benar-benar menjamah. Dingin menusuk tulang mencekik raga. Dada terasa sesak berada di antara keadaan ini. Namun aku enggan beranjak pergi. Masih di kursi ini. Kursi yang sama seperti saat aku menunggu kedatangan Cedric untuk kencan pertama kali, walau nyatanya ia tak datang. Lalu, mengapa aku disini saat ini? Entahlah. Tak ada salahnya jika ingin mengingat kembali memoar masa lalu yang pernah terlewati. Sebuah memori klasik saat seseorang membawakan payungnya untukku. Ah, telah lama rasanya. Aku tersenyum miris.

Siang tadi setelah mendapatkan pesan dari Draco Lucius Malfoy untuk bertemu disini. Sepertinya aku akan dimarahi karena kelakuanku kemarin. aku dengar mereka putus. Ehm, maksudku pasangan Draco Cho baru saja bubar. Aku harus apa? Walau pun besar hati aku sungguh senang mendengarnya. Lucu sekali, aku bahkan tak bisa melihat mereka berhubungan layaknya hubungan yang sebenarnya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan, Draco?" tanyaku.

Aku tak menoleh, namun aku tahu ia baru saja datang dan kini berdiri di sebelahku. Suara langkah seseorang terdengar mendekat dari belakang. Entah mengapa aku yakini ia pemuda yang aku tunggu saat ini. Ada sebagian hati yang mendesir bergemuruh kencang begitu citraan nyata dirinya ada di sebelahku. Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Hanya tertunduk setelahnya.

"Apa motifmu memberitahukan aku penulis puisi itu?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh ke arahku. Aku tertawa kecil.

"Aku ingin mengingatkanmu lagi. Sebab mungkin saja kau sudah lupa karena terlalu senang berhubungan dengan gadis manis itu," ucapku dengan sedikit tawa.

"Jadi karena alasan itu? aku memang sudah lupa. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga lupakan tentang itu,Granger!" ucap Draco tegas.

Sejenak tersentak dengan kata-katanya. Aku segera menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Tak salah dengar apa yang diucapkannya tadi? Tapi sikapnya begitu dingin.

"Kau mau aku melupakan itu? Mengapa kau bisa dengan mudahnya menyuruh begitu? Mengapa kau bisa berubah menjadi begitu menjengkelkan, Draco?" tanyaku penuh amarah. Aku sungguh kesal padanya. Aku menuntut perhatiannya akan kemarahanku namun ia bergeming. Ia tetap menatap kosong udara. Tak mau menoleh untuk menangkap kemarahanku.

"Kau hanya akan menumpuk rasa sakit jika terus begitu," ucapnya tenang.

"Kau yang terus menumpukkan rasa sakitku jika terus begitu, Draco! Kau tak bisa seenaknya mengambil hati seseorang kemudian membuang begitu saja. Kau tahu? Itu sangat menyakitkan!"

Suara petir menggelegar terdengar dari kejauhan. Aku bersikeras untuk tetap tegar. Ya, ketegaranku harus bisa membendung seberapapun kuatnya perasaan yang membuncah setelahnya. Aku tak mau kesakitan ini begitu jelas tercitrakan. Sungguh tak mau.

"Kau tak bisa selamanya berada dalam situasi ini. Terima saja bahwa kau akhirnya harus menemukan sesuatu yang baru. Anggap lah aku penyelamatmu yang dulu. Penyelamat, bukan pengganti," ucap pemuda itu.

Tanganku mengepal keras berusaha menahan amarah yang kian menggebu. Hati mendesir kencang ingin rasanya meluapkan segala kesedihan ini. Tubuhku gemetar. Aku menunduk membuang muka tak mau menatap kelabu yang sungguh membuat hatiku teriris-iris.

"Aku mohon, Draco! Jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri," ucapku bergetar. Suaraku parau terdengar di antara gemuruh angin yang menghembus sedemikian kencang. Dingin, sepi, beku. Menyakitkan. Aku masih menatapnya bergeming.

"Memangnya apa menurutmu, sesuatu yang aku lakukan yang membuatku membohongi diriku sendiri? Yang kau maksud Cho?" tanyanya kemudian. Masih dengan kedinginannya. Aku membuang muka seakan tak mau mendengar nama gadis yang telah membuat badai hebat dihatiku disebut olehnya.

"Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas kau tak benar-benar mencintai Cho!" desisku penuh amarah.

Pemuda itu tertawa kecil. Sungguh menyakitkan melihat tawa merendahkan darinya. Ia menggeleng setelah selanjutnya menghela nafas panjang. Telapak tanganku sudah sedemikian mengepal keras. Sungguh, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi caranya agar aku tak harus membiarkan seseorang yang aku cintai pergi. Aku sungguh masih memiliki keyakinan besar bahwa aku dan dirinya akan bisa bersama meniti akhir yang bahagia.

"Maaf, Granger! Kau bukan Juliet untukku. Kau hanyalah Airel si putri duyung. Yang tertinggalkan, yang terlupakan. Yang pada akhirnya akhir dari tali takdirmu tak akan bertemu pada ujung tirakatku," ucap pemuda itu setengah berbisik.

Tuhan, jika aku boleh meminta untuk saat ini. Aku mohon, berikan aku ketegaran lebih untuk dapat membendung lautan kesedihan. Sementara kesakitan ini terus merayapi menjelma semakin nyata. Aku sungguh tak sanggup lagi. Langit sudah sedemikian pucat, haruskah hatiku sedemikian mendung karena citraannya?

"Kau telah menyalakan api kecil yang hampir dipadamkan Cedric. Dan sekarang kobaran api perasaan itu sudah sedemikian besar. Haruskah kau matikan segalanya tak bersisa? Karena kau telah membakar habis semuanya, Draco. Tak ada yang bersisa. Kini saat aku mulai mengharapmu, mengapa kau terus menginjak-injak perasaanku? Apa hatiku ini tak punya harga bagimu? Atau mungkin kau hanya menganggap citraanku hanyalah catatan kotor yang ingin kau hapus dari kertas kehidupanmu?"

Petir menggelegar untuk kedua kalinya. Dan kini, tak hanya gemuruh yang dibawa setelahnya. Tetesan demi tetesan tak mampu terbendung sang awan hingga akhirnya bulir hujan itu mencumbu bumi. Bermain dengan riaknya yang kecil. Gerimis ini begitu dingin. Begitu miris.

Aku sungguh tak kuat lagi. Menatap dirinya yang tetap bergeming tak menoleh sedikit pun ke arahku sungguh membuat perih. Dan inilah akhirnya mungkin, diriku yang tersisihkan. Aku tertawa pelan dalam penderitaan yang berhasil ia ciptakan. Menangisi drama memuakkan yang harus aku mainkan. Bersama derai tangis yang menyatu dengan hujan. Biarlah. Biarlah hujan meluruhkan kesakitan ini hingga tak bersisa. Tak apa. Aku tak tahu lagi apa yang harus aku lakukan. Segalanya hanya tampak begitu kelabu. Aku melihat sosok lain dari sosok yang selalu menemaniku beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sosok yang sama namun berbeda. Aku sungguh tak mengenal seseorang yang kini berdiri di sebelahku dengan segala kedinginannya. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang tak berperasaan.

"Kemana Draco Malfoy yang dahulu? Mengapa kau mengubah dia?" tanyaku hampir berbisik. Parau. Bibirku bergetar menahan isakan tangis. Degupan jantung seperti genderang perang. Melemahkan ragaku di bawah debam kuat hujan yang kian menderas. Aku meremas kuat lengannya. Berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Tatap aku, Malfoy! Mengapa kau bisa seenaknya memporak-porandakan hatiku begini? Apa saat ini kau puas? Jika belum puas, cara apa lagi untuk membuatku semakin buruk, bagaimana lagi kau mau merobek hatiku? Bagaimana lagi kau mau mencabik hatiku sehingga tak berbentuk lagi, hah?"

Aku memukuli lengannya dengan kedua kepalan tangan. Sungguh tak bisa menerima semua ini harus terjadi. Ia masih saja bergeming bahkan tak mau sedikit pun melihat ke arahku. Aku sungguh tak mengenali siapakah sosok dibalik seseorang yang aku amat kenali dulu. Aku tak mengerti mengapa ia melakukan semua ini. Isakan tangis ini tak juga mau berhenti. Tubuhku gemetar hebat menahan kemarahan yang membuncah.

"Setidaknya berikan aku alasan mengapa kau menjauhiku seperti ini, Draco?" ucapku terisak.

Biarlah kesakitan ini menyatu dengan dingin yang membunuh. Biarlah perasaan ini pada akhirnya harus mengalah seperti pepohonan yang mengalah pada musim dingin. Merebahkan seluruh kesakitan. Segala kesedihan telah benar-benar nyata. Bendungan ketegaran nyatanya tak mampu menahan kesakitan yang tercipta. Puing-puing ketegaran berhasil dibangun di atas runtuhan sedihku.

Aku menepi. Menarik diri dari dirinya yang masih tetap tak bergeming. Menghapus air mata dengan sisa-sisa ketegaran yang masih dimiliki. Aku menjauh darinya perlahan. Menatap citranya yang sungguh tak bisa lagi aku kenali. Entahlah, ia orang asing kini. Dan akhirnya, kaki-kaki ini berlari menjauh darinya. Menyusuri jalanan lengang di bawah hujan yang masih berdebam-debam keras. Meleburkan seluruh kesedihan. Menguapkan seluruh kesedihan. Aku sungguh tak mau menatap ke belakang jika hanya mendapati citraannya yang nantinya hanya terasa lebih memilukan.

**End of Hermione POV.**

0o0o0

00

**Normal POV**

**Pukul 10.30 p.m, ruang tamu keluarga Granger.**

Beberapa orang berjas hitam bersama pasangan Granger menempati ruang tamu kediamannya. Raut keseriusan tergambar jelas dari wajah-wajah mereka. Pembicaraan cukup panjang dan melelahkan sejak tadi kini membawa mereka pada pembicaraan penting. Ya, dianggap penting oleh anak angkat keluarga Granger. Hermione Granger.

Tidak, ia tidak ikut pembicaraan itu secara langsung. Karena memang mereka sengaja merahasiakannya. Namun, tanpa mereka ketahui, sepasang telinga tajam mendengar jelas-jelas isi pembicaraan tersebut. Bukanlah sesuatu yang tak penting hingga sampai memancing keingintahuan gadis ikal itu. Hermione sungguh dibuat penasaran. Hazelnya berkilat. Kantuknya lenyap tak bersisa. Sayup-sayup terdengar seseorang berbicara kembali. Ia memberanikan diri mencuri dengar.

"Pembunuh orang tuanya telah ditemukan, satu orang lolos. Ia masih mengejarnya. Dan kini pemuda itu ke Glasglow besok. Ia mencari banyak hal untuk mengungkap pembunuhan itu. kami membantunya untuk arsip kenegaraan. Prancis bangga pernah memilikinya."

"Theodore akan menepati janjinya. Kasus pembunuhan orang tuanya akan segera ia selesaikan."

Sunyi. Tak ada pembicaraan setelahnya. Sepertinya mereka terdiam memikirkan tentang rencana yang dibebankan langsung pada Theo. Ya, Theo. Nama itu sungguh terdengar begitu bernilai bagi seorang gadis yang masih menajamkan telinganya. Hazelnya membulat sempurna.

"Theo? Glasglow besok?" bisik Hermione pada dirinya sendiri. Lirih. Gadis itu bergegas masuk ke kamarnya. Dikuncinya rapat pintu kamarnya. Sebuah rencana akhirnya terpikirkan. Ya, gadis itu berniat ke Glasglow pagi besok untuk bertemu Theodore Feltson. Kakakknya yang telah lama menghilang.

..

..

**TBC**

**Huaaaaaa, maaf teramat maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Diloxy terkena WB karena terlalu sibuk sebelumnya. Dan begini chap 8. Berkali-kali tulis hapus. Semoga tak mengecewakan. Jangan bosen yah. oh iya, prolog di chap ini merupakan kata-kata yang diucapkan Theo. Sepertinya sudah dapat ditebak siapakah Theo sebenarnya. Haduh, Diloxy jadi kelojotan sendiri karena fict ini mau beres, mungkin sampai 2 chap depan. well readers, silakan tinggalkan jejak reviews manis kalian,, ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9 Memori

Kita...

Aku dan kau…

Jika saja waktu membiarkan kau untuk tetap disini, maka tak akan pernah terjadi semua ini. Ya, semburat masa lalu tak juga mau pergi. Entahlah, aku tak tahu pasti. Aku merindukan seseorang yang entah dimana kini. Aku masih mencintai seseorang yang sungguh membuat hatiku menangis. Sungguh Theo. Aku tak peduli walau kau kakak angkatku, aku sungguh mencintaimu bahkan saat aku belum mengenal apa itu cinta. Gema tawanya memenuhi lorong perasaan yang lama gelap. Tapi, ah. Tak juga gelap sebenarnya. Karena nyatanya seseorang pernah menyalakan sebuah lilin untuk meneranginya, dan kemudian pergi begitu saja. Draco Lucius Malfoy. Semoga aku kuat untuk melupakanmu.

..

**Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance, Hurt Comfort**

**Warning : AU;**** miss typos****; alur yang cepat berubah; 5038 kata**

**Last Chapter**

**Trims to:**** semua reviewers yang masih setia (ngarep).**

**Rasi Bintang © Diloxy**

**Chapter 9. Memori**

Sepi, matahari sayu belum nampak pada pucat langit subuh ini. Dari sebuah kamar cukup besar dimana jendelanya agak sedikit terbuka, hembusan angin terasa cukup kuat. Membuat tirai penutup jendela melambai-lambai kencang. Menggelitik kulit dengan dingin yang menusuk. Sepi ini menyakitkan. Memilukan. Rintihan parau terdengar dari atas sebuah ranjang kayu kuno. Seprainya berantakan akibat gerakan-gerakan tak karuan dari seseorang di atasnya. Seorang pria yang nampak masih terlelap, namun sepertinya ia tak tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia merintih beberapa kali. Keringat dingin mengucur deras. Dan tak lama setelahnya, seseorang itu terbangun.

Ia berjalan lambat seraya terhuyung dari ranjangnya. Kaki-kakinya berjalan hingga akhirnya menuju wastafel. Cermin memantulkan bayangannya. Seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat yang sungguh tak terlihat bahagia. Sepasang kelabu miliknya menyiratkan kesakitan dan beban yang teramat berat. Ia basuh wajahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari keran. Ia basahi pula rambut pirang platinanya sehingga tetesan air mengalir dari ujung-ujungnya. Dan setelahnya, telunjuknya mengarah pada kalender di sebelah cermin. Ada sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari dengan tinta merah. Tepat tanggal hari ini.

"Glasglow," desah pemuda itu pelan membaca catatan kecil dari tanggal yang ditandai itu.

Di sebelah kalender, terdapat beberapa foto lama yang ditempel di dinding begitu saja. Kelabu itu menatap dengan dingin foto-foto tersebut. Gambaran-gambaran kebersamaan sebuah keluarga. Orang tua dengan dua anak mereka yang masih kecil. Satu anak laki-laki berambut coklat dan satu gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat ikal. Binar kelabu dan hazel meniratkan kehangatan dari sebuah kebersamaan. Ya, termaknai dari sebuah gambar yang kini masih menjadi fokus si pemuda.

Draco Lucius Malfoy. Pemuda itu kini berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan gamang. Langkah kakinya terdengar jelas dengan lantai kayu yang berdecit. Hatinya gelisah, nampak jelas dari kelabu pucat yang nanar. Entahlah, ia sungguh kacau.

0o0o0

00

Venus. Bintang timur sang dewi pagi dengan kerlingan manis. Semburat mega masih menjamah langit tanpa cahaya. Matahari masih enggan muncul. Temaram pekat sukses belum hilang, udara dingin masih membayang dan embun riang bergelayut pada ujung dedaunan. Sepi. Ya, selalu kata-kata miris menggema di lorong hatinya. Perasaannya makin tak jelas. Pemuda pirang itu berjalan perlahan di jalanan perumahan yang masih lengang. Permuhana yang telah kita banyak ketahui pada cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Tepat setelah melewati tikungan dari sebuah padang ilalang yang masih kosong.

Ia menyelipkan telapak tangan dalam saku celananya. Berusaha meminimalkan dingin yang menusuk raga. Agendanya hari ini adalah pergi ke kota Glasglow, namun ia kini berjalan-jalan di perumahan tempat gadis itu tinggal. Dengan pakaian hitam serta jas hitam, ia masih berjalan di pinggir jalan. Tak lama, langkah kakinya terhenti. Ia menengadah sehingga dari kelabu pucat itu tercitra lah lukisan langit pagi dimana matahari belum juga muncul.

Ia menghela nafas panjang, menutup kedua matanya merasakan bagaimana udara dingin ini menyelimutinya. Bagaimana perasaan ini mencabik jiwanya perlahan. Sesak memenuhi dadanya ia hembuskan embusan beku, seraya berbisik parau. Entahlah, tak jelas. Namun sepertinya sebuah nama.

Di tempatnya terdiam kini. Terpaku berdiri menatap langit. Menghadap sebuah rumah besar yang sekali lagi telah kita banyak ketahui dari cerita-cerita sebelumnya. Mengemas beragam memori indah yang tak tahu bagaimana akhirnya. Draco menatap sebuah jendela kamar di lantai dua rumah tersebut. Ya, rumah keluarga Granger. Pemuda pirang platina itu menatap jendela kaca yang gordennya masih belum terbuka. Ia melakukannya lagi. Menatap jendela kaca itu setelah beberapa bulan lamanya tak melakukannya lagi. Hanya untuk meyakinkan hatinya bahwa seseorang yang berada di kamar tersebut baik-baik saja. Seperti beberapa bulan lalu. Pemuda itu tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Sebuah suara mengintimidasi yang membuat Draco terkejut. Ia terhenyak menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Dilihatnya seorang gadis dengan mantel dan ransel. Seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenali. kelabu itu melebar sempurna. Bibirnya terkunci rapat mendapati pandangan si gadis.

"Draco, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya gadis itu mengintimidasi, "Hey, sepertinya aku mengingat sesuatu, kau? Draco?"

Tanpa kata pemuda itu segera berbalik dan berjalan menjauhi gadis itu. langkah kakinya makin cepat seiring dengan gadis itu memanggilnya terus menerus.

"Draco! Hey, mau apa kau kemari?"

"Draco! Kembali!"

"Hey!" teriak Hermione kali ini.

Ia berlari mengejar Draco yang makin lama makin menjauh. Tapi kemudian pemuda itu terhenti dari langkahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang mengetahui gadis itu kini berada tepat di belakangnya.

Semilir angin kering mengecup kulit yang tak terlindungi pakaian tebal. mega memudar perlahan. Hermione menarik pundak Draco sehingga membuatnya menghadap gadis itu kini. Hazil bertemu kelabu. Menyiratkan jutaan pertanyaan yang akhirnya harus menemukan sebuah pencerahan kini. Bibir gadis itu mengatup tak percaya, sebuah hal lalu yang ia perlu tanyakan.

"Sepertinya beberapa kali aku pernah melihat yang sepertimu berdiri di depan pagar rumahku. Persis menatap jendela kamarku seperti yang kau lakukan tadi. Draco, apa yang selama ini mengamatiku malam-malam itu kau?" tanya Hermione berbisik.

Pemuda itu hanya terdiam. ia palingkan wajahnya dari tatapan gadis itu. tak berani menghadapi hazel di hadapannya. Hermione menjentikkan jemarinya beberapa kali berusaha mendapat perhatian pemuda itu. Gadis itu kesal.

"Draco, jawab aku!" ucap gadis itu. Matanya berkaca-kaca seraya mencengkram kuat bahu pemuda di hadapannya.

"Draco, apa maumu?" tanya gadis itu parau. Beberapa bulir air mata harus jatuh.

Draco melepaskan cengkraman tangan Hermione di bahunya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas pelan seraya terus memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku mungkin salah. Ya, miris memang. Entahlah, mungkin aku memang salah kira. Apa-apan aku ini mengira kau adalah orang asing yang selalu menatap jendela kamarku dulu. bahkan aku pernah mengejarnya dan, ya kau tiba-tiba muncul," Hermione menghapus bulir yang jatuh. "Kau masih ingat, Draco? Tepat di padang ilalang ini tengah malam itu kita mengamati bintang bersama. Dan aku bercerita tentang kehidupanku. Aku bercerita tentang kakakku yang lama hilang. Hari ini aku akan mencarinya karena mengetahui ia berada di suatu tempat saat ini."

Draco menoleh ke arah gadis itu. Ia menatap gadis itu dengan tajam begitu si gadis menceritakannya. Hening ini membekukan keduanya, dan gadis itu memalingkan wajah dari si pemuda. Hanya sebuah padang ilalang kosong dimana salju telah mencair sebagian.

"Kau akan kemana?" tanya Draco kini. Hermione tertawa mengejek.

"Kau bertanya kini? Apa pedulimu? Aku tak perlu bantuanmu, aku bisa mencari kakakku sendiri, bertemu dengannya dan mengutarakan betapa aku mencintainya, sehingga tak ada lagi sisa tentangmu di diriku. Kau bisa pergi, aku akan baik-baik saja bersama Theo," ucap Hermione dengan senyuman miris.

"Tak ada lagi kenangan baik tentangmu yang akan aku banggakan, nyatanya kau yang ingin pergi. Tak peduli lagi bagaimana kau menginjak perasaanku, kau memang tak pernah memiliki perasaan yang sama. Tak ada lagi tentang rasi bintang, lupakan lah. Dengan segala yang kau lakukan hanyalah kasihan padaku," kali ini air mata mengalir lebih deras mengiringi kalimat gadis itu.

Hermione menyeka air matanya sendiri dengan lengan mantelnya. Pagi ini sungguh menyesakkan saat ia harus terhenti dan membuang waktu untuk sesuatu yang menyakitinya lebih dan lebih lagi. Ia tak mengerti mengapa masih saja bertahan di tempat itu walau Draco tak memperlihatkan perasaan bersalahnya apalagi berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu. Masih bergeming dengan kelabu pucat yang menatap guratan langit pagi dengan serpihan kehangatan yang pecah. Menusuk perasaan di antara dingin yang mencekik.

Ada gambaran memori yang terbersit lagi dipikarannya. Tentang foto-foto yang terpampang di dinding kamarnya. Kalender dengan tanggal dan catatan hari ini. Draco menghela nafas panjang berusaha memasukkan sebanyak-banyaknya udara ke dalam paru-paru. Menarik jemari dan kemudian memeluk tubuh gadis di hadapannya.

Tenang….

Sepi….

Miris….

Hazel itu melebar sempurna. Degupan jantung begitu jelas terdengar keduanya. Dan kini bulir bening itu harus mengalir lebih deras lagi dari sebelumnya. Sungguh tak dimengerti. Sungguh tak bisa dimengerti bagaimana semua ini terjadi. Apalah keinginan pemuda yang memeluknya kini. Tangis itu pecah di pundak Draco. Seluruh perasaan bersatu untuk mengikrarkan sebuah ketegaran yang berkali harus hancur kembali. Gadis itu tak tahu lagi harus berpikiran apa tentang Draco. Pemuda yang telah memporak-porandakan kehidupannya lagi.

"Aku menyesal mengenalmu," ucap Hermione dalam pelukan. Tubuh gadis itu tergetar. Sementara Draco hanya terdiam. ia memeluk gadis itu erat seolah tak ingin melepasnya. Sungguh seluruh perasaan kini berkecamuk hebat di dadanya. Ia tak tahu harus bagaumana, entah harus apa.

"Aku tak mengerti dirimu, Draco," bibir gadis itu bergetar menahan tangis.

"Kau tak perlu mengerti apa-apa, semua memang tak seperti yang terlihat. Maaf untuk semua yang telah terjadi. Aku mencintaimu."

**DEGH**

Hazel itu membulat sempurna. Sebuah ungkapan akhirnya meluncur dari sang pemuda. Hatinya mendesir. Pikirannya begantung pada sebuah kata-kata penuh makna. Apakah sesederhana ini?

"Apakah sesakit ini Draco? Kau sungguh telak menyakitiku," isak Hermione merapat pada pelukan pemuda itu.

Draco mengusap lembut rambut Hermione. Berusaha menenangkan gadis itu. tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat.

"Rasi bintang, berpendar, kau sudah menyelesaikannya, Mione?" Draco bergumam pelan.

Hermione melepaskan pelukan Draco. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Apapun yang terjadi setelah ini, apapun yang kau ketahui setelah ini, aku mohon jangan pernah mmbenciku. Jangan pernah."

Draco tersenyum. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan ke arah berlawanan. Meninggalkan Hermione dengan wajah keheranan yang sungguh tak mampu lagi untuk berkata apa. Kata-kata selamat tinggal bergelayut tiba-tiba memuakkan pikirannya. Ia benci itu. ia sungguh benci melihat seseorang yang ia cintai, dan yang ia baru ketahui mencintainya, harus pergi.

Angin berhembus kencang kali ini. Bukan begitu saja, dua buah sedan hitam meluncur ke arah mereka seolah berkejaran. Hermione terbelalak begitu sedan terdepan mengarah pada Draco dan…..

"DRACOOOOOOO!"

0o0o0

00

Hermione memandangi wajah pucat pasi pemuda pirang yang tertidur lemas di atas ranjang putih. Sembab menghiasi sekitar matanya. Seolah tak mau beranjak dari tempatnya kini, gadis itu masih memegangi tangan Draco dengan lembut. Mengusapnya perlahan dengan rasa sayang yang sungguh tak terbendung. Perih meluap melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Kamar bercat putih dengan kain-kain putih. Aroma obat-obatan menyeruak. Sepi dan dingin. Isakan gadis itu terdengar menyesakkan. Petugas medis masih mengurusi Draco.

Beberapa suster terliaht sibuk mengurusi selang-selang, infus, atau alat-alat lainnya. Selepas keluar dari kamar operasi, pemuda itu telah keluar dari masa kritis kini dan Hermione tak mau menunggu waktu terlalu lama untuk segera mengetahui keadaannya.

Dari pintu kamar, Hermione melihat Harry dan Ginny muncul dan berjalan ke arahnya. Ginny segera memeluk Hermione tak tampak sangat terpukul.

"Kau lihat kejadiannya?" tanya Harry.

"Persis di depan mataku," ucap Hermione parau.

"Kau harus sabar," ucap Ginny menenagkan sahabatnya seraya memeluknya.

"Aku sungguh bingung. Aku benar-benar bingung," Hermione terisak dalam pelukan Ginny.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah, Mione."

Hermione mengelus tangan Draco yang masih tak bergeming. Pemuda itu masih belum sadar walau pun telah melalui masa kritisnya. Sesekali ia menatap ke arah Ginny maupun Harry.

"Hari ini seharusnya Draco ke Glasglow," ucap Harry begitu saja.

Hermione mengerutkan dahinya, "Glasglow?"

"Ehm, ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus ia kerjakan," ucap Harry seakan tersadar. Ia tersenyum seolah mengisyaratkan tak ada apa-apa.

"Kau tahu ia akan ke Glasglow? Untuk apa? Ehm, maksudku, Harry ayolah. Kau tahu Glasglow tempat masa kecil kita."

"Hermione, Glasglow kota cukup besar. Apa kau berpikir ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan masa lalumu? Sepertinya tidak," ucap Harry berusaha tenag.

Hermione menatap Harry tajam. Ia tahu benar sahabat sejak kecilnya itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu. "Harry, aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Hermione, masalah keluargamu sudah lama ditutup dan polisi tak lagi mencari pembunuh itu," ucap Harry. "Juga Theo," tambahnya.

"Tidak, tidak, kasus itu belum ditutup. Aku tahu. Beberapa orang aku rasa berusaha mengelabuhiku. Kau bukan salah satunya Harry, tolonglah!" pinta Hermione.

Harry bangkit meminta Hermione untuk mengikutinya keluar kamar. Ia tahu pembicaraan ini tidak bisa terus dilakukan di dalam kamar. Mereka berdua akhirnya duduk di kursi tunggu tak jauh dari kamar Draco.

"Kau terobsesi dengan masalah itu. aku tahu berat bagimu untuk mengikhlaskannya Mione, tapi polisi telah menutup kasus itu," ucap Harry menerangkan. Harry menghela nafas panjang berusaha mengatur pembicaraannya. Ia tahu benar keadaan Hermione saat ini penuh tekanan dalam diri.

"Harry aku yakin kau mengetahui ini. Baiklah, kita abaikan tentang rencana kepergian Draco ke Glasglow hari ini. Tapi, ini tentang Theo. Argghh, aku mencuri dengar dari beberapa orang berjas hitam semalam. Ia mengatakan Theo akan ke Glasglow hari ini untuk mengurusi masalah pembunuhan orang tuanya. Tidakkah ini menarik jika ternyata Draco pun akan kesana hari ini? Dan, Harry, kau masih ingat pemuda berjas hitam yang dulu sering berada di depan rumahku saat tengah malam? Aku melihat sosok itu tadi pagi. Sosok yang sangat mirip dan aku rasa dia orangnya. Dan, ternyata itu Draco," isak Hermione menghapus air matanya cepat-cepat.

"Itu hanya sebuah kebetulan," ucap Harry.

"Bagaimana bisa semua itu sebuah kebetulan? Harry, entah mengapa aku meyakini bahwa Draco terkait dengan masa lalu aku dan Theo. Harry, apa kau mengetahui sesuatu tentang itu yang tidak aku ketahui?" tanya Hermione memaksa. Harry tak berani menatap ke arah sahabatnya itu. ia menarik nafas panjang.

"Mione tenanglah," Harry kini menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Kukira kau mau membantu."

Hermione terdiam menjauh dari Harry. Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan pergi. Suara sepatu beradu dengan dinginnya lantai rumah sakit menggema di lorong-lorong tempat gadis itu berjalan. Ya, berjalan pergi menjauhi Harry. Hermione sungguh tak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa, atau harus percaya pada siapa. Semuanya terasa palsu dan dibuat-buat. Tak ada yang dapat ia percaya selain dirinya sendiri, selain dengan apa yang ia miliki kini. Haruskah pasrah? Ia bertanya dalam hati. Menggaung memenuhi kepalanya tentang banyak hal. Tentang Draco. Tentang Theo. Haruskah ia di rumah sakit menunggu hingga Draco siuman. Ataukah ia pergi ke Glasglow mencari saudara angkatnya yang lama hilang. Bahkan bagaimana wajahnya kini pun sungguh Hermione tak tahu.

Kaki-kaki itu terus melangkah tak tentu menyusuri jalan-jalan rumah sakit. Entah dimana ini, namun dari tulisan-tulisannya sepertinya lobi resepsionis. Hermione terdiam. sudah cukup jauh ia berjalan. Hazel itu menyusuri seisi ruangan. Beberapa orang pasien sepertinya, juga suster-suster yang hilir mudik. Tempat pendaftaran sudah cukup sepi. Hazel itu masih menyusuri hingga akhirnya terhenti pada sesuatu yang ia pernah lihat sebelumnya. Dua orang berjas hitam di dalam lift.

Metanya menyipit, sesaat kemudian ia berlari ke arah lift tersebut, namun sayang. Ia terlambat. Lift itu sudah tertutup jauh sebelum ia sampai. Apakah itu orang-orang yang sama seperti yang mengunjungi rumahnya tadi malma? Kalau iya, untuk apa mereka disini? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memenuhi kepala gadis itu.

Hermione segera berbalik ke arah meja resepsionis.

"Maaf, apa kau melihat orang-orang berjas hitam tadi? Mereka ke ruang mana? Ehm, aku salah satu dari mereka, aku tertinggal," tanya Hermione segera.

"Kamar B19. Tuan Draco Malfoy," ucap resepsionis.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu segera berlari menuju kamar yang ia diami tadi. Kamar Draco Malfoy.

…

…

Hermione melihat Harry dan Ginny duduk di kursi depan kamar Draco. Sementara itu ia melihat seorang berjas hitam berdiri di depan pintu kamar Draco.

"Anda tidak boleh masuk nona," ucap pria tersebut tegas.

"Aku temannya, aku Hermione Granger!" ucap Hermione gusar.

Pria berjas hitam tersebut kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak lama dari itu, seorang wanita berjas hitam keluar. Wanita yang ia lihat semalam di rumahnya. Jelas sekali, ini berhubungan dengan Theo, batin Hermione makin gelisah.

"Nona Granger? Ah, senag sekali bisa bertemu denganmu. Keadaan Draco masih belum pulih. Ia belum siuman. Kau belum bisa menemuinya," ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Kalian ini sebenarnya siapa? Apa hubungan kalian dengan Draco?" tanya Hermione tak sabar. Ia hampir saja menanyakan Theo pada wanita yang sepertinya keturunan Perancis tersebut.

"Kami rekan Draco saat di Perancis dulu. kau juga mungkin sudah tahu bahwa ia adalah murid pindahan dari Perancis," ucap wanita itu. "Sebaiknya kau pulang, Drco mungkin membutuhkan waktu lebih lama lagi, mungkin besok kau bisa kemari."

"Tidak, tidak, ia sudah melewati masa kritis. Kalian saja bisa masuk, kenapa aku dilarang, eh?" Hermione tak terima.

"Tidak bisa," ucap wanita itu tegas. Wanita itu pun masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Draco di depan wajah Hermione.

**BRAKK**

"Astaga, apa ia tak tahu kesopanan, eh?" Hermione mengumpat kesal.

Gadis itu pun berjalan menjauhi kamar Draco. Ia putuskan untuk pulang. Hari sudah nampak mulai sore. Sepertinya tak bagus juga baginya untuk berlama-lama disini. Orang-orang berjas hitam tersebut tak akan membiarkannya masuk.

Dari belakang Hermione, Ginny bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti sahabatnya itu. akan kemana? Entahlah. Biarlah langkai gontai Hermione membawanya pergi menenagkan diri setelah melewati hari yang sedemikian rumit ini.

0o0o0

00

Senja menghampiri. Arak-arakan stratus luas jingga telak menutupi langit London. Angin mendesir pelan memainkan beberapa helai anak rambut yang tak terikat sempurna. Di taman kota London ini. Ginny tampak berbicara lembut pada sahabatnya. Menenangkannya perlahan. Sementara Hermione merasa hampa dan kosong. Tangan kanannya meremas kertas lusuh nan kumal. Hatinya sakit mengingat betapa banyak waktu yang ia lewati karena kertas itu dengan Draco. Bermula dari sebuah puisi dan seiring waktu pencarian maknanya, ia semakin mengenali perasaannya. Akar cinta yang dahulu hanya menyembul malu-malu dari tanah, kini telah berubah menjadi pohon besar yang tumbuh subur. Tahan terpaan badai sekali pun. Perasaannya telah sedemikian besar.

"Sebuah permainan teka-teki bodoh yang akhirnya membuatku seperti ini. Hebatnya aku belum tahu maknanya."

Ginny tertawa kecil menatap sahabatnya itu. ia merebut kertas tersebut walau sebenarnya hati-hati takut catatan itu rusak lebih parah.

"Kita analisis kembali Nona Granger!" celoteh Ginny berusaha membangkitkan senyuman sahabatnya itu.

Rasi bintang berpendar dari **teleskop (****telescopium****)**

Antara **jam**, menit, detik **(****horologium****)**

Dengan gambaran **kuda kecil** di atas savana **(****eqquleus****)**

Dengan **pemburu** liar yang ingin mengurungnya **(****orion****)**

Pernahkan mendengar **lumba-lumba** bernyanyi? **(****delphinus****)**

Dari sextan, **oktan**, hingga dexan imajinasi **(****octans****)**

Saat kau tahu **jaring** yang tepat untuk diputuskan **(****reticulum****)**

Kebenaran kan terlihat seperti ikan di **sungai** tenang **(****eridanus****)**

"Apa yang bisa ditarik menjadi makna dari delapan kata itu? ehm, barangkali kita memang tak perlu mencari nama rasi bintangnya. Mungkin saja makna puisi itu sendiri. Mione, kita harus mencari ahli sastra kalau begitu," gumam Ginny.

"Harusnya aku mengikuti kelas sastra dengan tekun, huh," keluh Hermione.

"Teleskop, jam, kuda kecil, pemburu, lumba-lumba, oktan, jaring, apa itu sebuah logo? Atau permaian kalimat? Seperti, ada kuda kecil yang memiliki teleskop dan jam lalu diburu lumba-lumba? Euh, aneh," gumam Ginny pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sepertinya bukan itu, Ginny," gumam Hermione lesu. Ginny menoleh pada gadis itu.

"Apa yang mengganjal?" tanya Ginny. "Kau mau cerita tentang tadi pagi?"

"Hmm, baiklah. Mungkin kau bisa menarik kesimpulan atau sesuatu dari ceritaku. Pagi ini aku berencana ke Glasglow karena tadi malam aku mencuri dengar bahwa Theo akan ke Glasglow hari ini untuk mengurusi masalah itu. Aku putuskan kesana. Sampai di depan gerbang rumah, aku melihat Draco tengah mengamati jendela kamarku di lantai dua."

"Persis seperti pemuda berjas hitam yang sering kau lihat dulu? kau pernah ceritakan itu," ucap Ginny antusias.

"Tepat sekali. Entah sebuah kebetulan seperti yang dikatakan Harry, namun aku meyakini itu persis sama."

Hermione tampak berpikir. Ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ginny, aku baru ingat. aku pernah bercerita padamu, aku pernah mengejar orang itu malam-malam, saat itu kemudian aku kehilangan jejaknya di dekat padang ilalang di luar komplek. Dan disana Draco sedang melihat bintang. Ya, walau pun saat itu bajunya berbeda. Tapi bisa saja ia berganti baju, bukan?"

"Ehm, aku rasa bisa. Tapi untuk apa Draco berulang kali mengamati jendela kamarmu malam-malam, Mione?"

"Entahlah. Kalimat-kalimatnya banyak yang menganduk teka-teki sepertinya. ehm, ia selalu ada saat yang tepat. Ya, salah satunya saat Cedric tak datang ke taman ini untuk kencan pertama kami. Ia datang membawa payung, mengajak minum capucino dan menuliskan puisi ini. Menyebalkan. Ginny, dan tadi pagi ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintaiku." Hermione mengeluh pelan. Mengeratkan kepalan tangannya. Ada rasa kesal dan tak mengerti terus menerus memenuhi ruang hatinya.

"Mione, ini sepertinya terlalu rumit. Ehm, coba perlihatkan puisi itu. sepertinya satu-satunya petunjuk yang Draco ingin kau ketahui hanya ada di puisi ini."

"Sejujurnya aku lelah dengan kertas kumal menyebalkan ini."

"Biar aku bantu," Ginny mengeluarkan sebatang pulpen dari tasnya. Ya, sepulang sekolah ia segera menuju rumah sakit, jadi ia masih membawa alat tulis.

Mereka mengamati dengan seksama setiap kata dalam puisi tersebut. Mencari sekiranya ada sesuatu yang memang tersurat. Memang tertulis jelas hanya saja belum ditemukan.

"Coba perhatikan teleskop, jam, kuda kecil, pemburu, lumba-lumba, oktan, jaring. Bisa jadi membentuk akronim. Tejakupem? Ya, sepertinya bukan." Tunjuk Ginny tertawa kecil.

Hermione memperhatikan barisan dari tiap akhir kalimat. Ya, memperhatikan dengan seksama hingga akhirnya hazel itu membulat sempurna. Senyuman mereka. Ia merebut pensil Ginny dan melingkari kata-kata tersebut.

"Perhatikan kata-kata ini, telescopium, horologium, eqquleus, orion, delphinus, octans, reticulum, dan eridanus. Ginny, coba lihat hurup-hurup depannya. Ini, astaga!"

Hermione menutup mulutnya seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia temukan kali ini. Sungguh mengejutkan. Hampir saja ia berteriak kegiarangan, namun taman ini begitu hening kala senja mulai menghamburkan semburat jingganya. Sepi. Tak ada yang lalu lalang disini. Gadis itu menunjuk-nunjuk hurup awal tiap kata yang dilingkari.

"T, h, e, o, d, o, r, e? ehm, Theodore? Mione, bukankah kau belum pernah memberitahu nama kakakkmu itu padanya?"

"Astaga Ginny ini jelas sekali. Sudah setahun lalu ia memberikan ini. Ia menulis ini dengan harapan aku mengetahuinya. Ini maknanya. Astaga Ginny," Hermione tak sanggup membendung air matanya.

Bulir-bulir kebahagiaan itu jatuh tanpa ampun menghujani pipi merah Hermione. Ia memeluk Ginny yang masih bingung.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumah sakit. Pemuda itu harus menjelaskan semuanya. Aku akan menunggu hingga ia siuman!"

"Tidak Mione, kau tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa saat ini jika kembali ke rumah sakit. Jadwal besuk sudah habis, dan kau ingat? orang-orang berjas hitam itu nampaknya tak suka kau berada disana," ucap Ginny menepuk-nepuk bahu sahabatnya.

Hermione duduk kebali. Ia mengeluh pelan seraya menoleh pada Ginny. "Jadi harus besok?"

Ginny mengangguk mengiyakan. Mengisyaratkan pada Hermione untuk tenang. Sungguh ia sebenarnya sudah tak sabar ingin menguak apa ingin dikatakan Draco dari teka-teki itu. setahun lalu. Astaga, bahkan Hermione baru ingat Draco menuliskan itu sebelum ia bercerita tentang keluarganya yang dibunuh dan kakak angkatnya yang lama hilang. Hermione meyakini Draco mengetahui sesuatu tentang Theo. Dan gadis itu perlu mengetahuinya.

0o0o0

00

Derap langkah kaki menggema di ujung lorong rumah sakit. Seorang gadis berambut ikal dengan sweater coklat lembut dan rok payung selutut berjalan cepat seolah ingin segera menemui seseorang. Ya, Hermione Jean Granger. Tak ada lagi di kepalanya selain Draco yang mengetahui tentang Theo. Hatinya sudah tak sabar bertemu pemuda pirang itu. menanyakannya dengan banyak pertanyaan kemudian mendapatkan jawaban. Draco mengetahui dimana Theo kini. Begitu lah perasaan gadis itu.

Beberapa ruangan terlewati dan kini ia sampai di depan pintu kamar Draco dirawat. Hening, tak ada orang-orang berjas hitam menjaga di depannya. Namun pintu itu agak sedikit terbuka. Hermione memutuskan untuk masuk.

"Kosong?"

Hermione menatap aneh. Kosong. Ranjangnya kosong dan rapi. Seorang suster nampak tengah melipat selimut. Ia menoleh ke arah Hermione.

"Kau mencari pasien di ruangan ini, Nona?"

"Ya, kau tahu dimana Draco?" tanya Hermioen segera.

"Pasien dipindahkan ke rumah sakit lain," ucap suster itu.

"Hah? Kemana?" Hermione mulai agak panik.

"Perancis. Agen Perancis itu membawa pasien kemarin untuk memindahkannya ke rumah sakit negara asalnya, mereka baru saja pergi," ucap suster itu menjelaskan.

"Perancis, agen? Astaga," Hermione segera berlari keluar dari kamar rumah sakit itu.

Suara sepatunya berkelotak beradu dengan marmer lantai rumah sakit. Ia berusaha memacu kakinya agar lebih cepat. Suster tadi bilang mereka baru saja pergi. Hermione pikir mungkin ia masih bisa mencegatnya di tempat parkir depan rumah sakit.

Ya, dan kini gadis itu menghambur melewati pintu depan rumah sakit. Hazelnya liar meneliti mobil-mobil dan orang-orang yang yang ada di sana. Sedan hitam, ia ingat sedan hitam yang dipakai orang-orang berjas hitam itu. namun, tak ada sedan hitam. Orang-orang itu mungkin sudah pergi. Ya, pergi jauh.

0o0o0

00

Hujan turun perlahan menggiring sepi yang semakin tak berujung. Gambaran langit mendung ini sungguh membuat miris. Dingin yang mencekap. Menusuk. Menghujam. Tak ada yang lebih menyaktikan selain dirobek oleh pisau kesepian. Harapan yang ada secercah itu kandas. Tandas. Hilang akhirnya dibawa pergi. Kerinduan yang hampir bertemu puncaknya nyatanya tak pernah terjadi. Kesempatan utnuk setidaknya ia bisa mengetahui dimana kakaknya sudah tak ada pergi bersama Draco. Kehilangan sekali pun sungguh belum bisa hilang. Kehilangan untuk kedua kalinya kini terasa begitu memilukan. Hatinya sakit.

Cinta nyatanya belum bisa mencumbui hatinya. Tak seperti hujan yang kini riak mencumbui bumi. Isakannya teredam debam kuat hujan yang seenaknya menghujami tubuhnya. Tanpa perlindungan. Tak akan ada lagi yang membawakannya payung. Tak akan ada lagi yang mengajaknya melihat keindahan langit malam. Tak akan ada lagi yang mungkin bisa memberikan sebuah cinta rahasia sebaik Draco menyajikannya. Sungguh tak akan ada lagi.

Tubuh gadis itu berguncang hebat. Ia memeluk dirinya sendiri di pada ilalang ini dengan kuyup karena hujan belum juga mau menyingkir. Ah, tak apalah. Hujan mungkin ingin menemaninya dalam kesepian yang teramat setelahnya kini.

Cinta mengapa harus terasa menyakitkan seperti ini. Seperti saat ini harus kehilangan cinta pertamanya. Astaga, sepertinya fortuna memang tak berpihak padanya. Sudah lama rasanya sejak setahun lalu saat untuk pertama kalinya. Kedekatan mereka karena rasa sakit hatinya pada Cedric. Draco lah yang mampu menepis seluruh bayangan buruk Cedric. Memaparkan arti kehidupan sebenarnya. Memberikan sebuah semangat. Ya, Hermione tersenyum kecil. Hari pertamanya di HHS lalu nyatanya Draco adalah orang pertama yang mendekatinya. Walau pun dengan sebuah ejekan menyebalkan.

Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Kenangan itu benar-benar menjadi sebuah kenangan kini. Dirinya adalah kenangan. Dan semua tentangnya akhirnya harus terlupakan.

"ARRGGHHH!" lengkingan itu memecah kesunyian yang lama mengurungnya. Biar. Biar tangisannya pecah. Ia sungguh tak peduli lagi bagaimana sakitnya perasaan ini. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan dingin hujan yang kian deras.

Gadis itu mengambil paksa kertas yang ada di saku sweaternya. Menariknya dan melemparnya. Mmebuat kertas lusuh itu kini basah dan berantakan dengan debam hujan kuat yang menghancurkannya pakasa. Ia menangis untuk kesekian kalinya menatap kertas itu. sebuah teka-teki yang ia sadari terlambat. Semua telah sedemikian terlambat.

"Sudah menemukan sesuatu dari puisi itu?"

Hermione mencengkram kepalanya kuat-kuat. Tak boleh lagi. Ia merasa sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Tak boleh lagi bayangan pemuda itu mengganggunya. Hadir tanpa permisi dan melemparkan senyuman miris padanya. Di hadapannya. Tak boleh lagi.

Namun bayangan tersebut kini malah mengangkat kepala Hermione. Membuat sepasang hazel sayu itu kini bisa menatap langsung dua kelabu yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu nyata. Jemari pucatnya menghapus air mata di pipi Hermione walau nyatanya tak ubahnya dengan air hujan.

Ya, dan kini pemuda itu menariknya untuk bangkit berdiri. Menahan tubuh gadis itu kemudian memeluknya. Lagi. Dengan erat. Jika ini bayangan, mengapa hadirnya terasa begitu nyata? Relung hati gadis itu bergejolak. Ia sungguh tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Aku lah yang selalu menatap jendela kamarmu di malam hari. Aku lah yang selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku lah yang selalu berharap bisa ada di saat-saat kau membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan melakukan apa pun yang aku bisa. Aku telah melakukannya. Menjagamu dari sisi lainku setelah selama ini. Memperhatikan bagaimana dirimu dari kejauhan walau tak mengiranya. Dan pada akhirnya aku lah yang mencoba memberitahumu tentang rahasia besarku. Sesuatu yang cepat atau lambat harus kau ketahui. Lewat puisi itu aku memintamu memahami satu hal.

Draco masih memeluk tubuh gadis itu dengan erat. Iringan musik hujan masih setia menemani kebersamaan menyakitkan mereka.

"Hermione. Aku mencoba melindungimu walau kau tak pernah tahu itu. setelah kejadian itu aku berusaha menguaknya. Tentang pembunuhan orang tua kita. Aku pergi darimu agar kau aman. Berharap kau masih menyimpan perasaan itu. dan saat aku kembali padamu dalam seseorang lain, aku berusaha tidak meluapkan apa-apa yang ingin aku luapkan padamu. Sungguh aku merindukanmu. Berusaha untuk bisa kembali dekat denganmu dengan menjadi seorang Draco Lucius Malfoy yang menyebalkan. Namun akhirnya aku tahu kau masih menyimpan rasa itu. Perasaan cinta yang dulu. yang perlu kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu sejak pertama melihatmu. Seorang gadis kecil di panti asuhan. Maafkan."

Hazel itu membulat sempurna. Darah mengalir deras mengisi nadinya. Bibirnya yang semula terkatur kini tergetar. Sungguh tak ada kata yang bisa ia suarakan. Entah apa perasaannya kini. Menemukan kembali sesuatu yang hilang. Dua hal yang hilang telah kembali. Tidak, satu hal yang hilang. Karena nyatanya dua hal itu adalah satu hal yang lama ia nantikan kehadirannya. Selama ini mencari dan nyatanya telah cukup lama pula ia menemukannya.

"Aku harus mengecat rambutku menjadi pirang. Walau dulu aku pernah mengecatnya menjadi coklat, ehm, saat aku menciummu, Mione. Tapi aku rasa belum saatnya kau tahu waktu itu."

"Tapi kenapa kau harus menjauhiku?" pertanyaan yang sejak tadi tertahan kini terlontar begitu saja. Draco melepaskan pelukannya agar ia bisa menatap langsung ke dalam hazel itu.

"Membuatmu mencintaiku adalah sebuah kesalahan. Maksudku, Hermione sungguh maafkan aku. Aku sungguh mencintaimu, tapi aku harus pergi. Aku tak bisa memberikan harapan kosong. Maaf. Aku harus pergi. Jangan menghubungiku atau berusaha mencariku."

"Aku telah menemukanmu setelah lama menunggu. Nyatanya kau lah orangnya. Cinta pertamaku yang tanpa aku sadari aku mencintai orang yang sama kembali. Cinta itu tak pernah mati, Theo. Sungguh. Jangan putuskan untuk pergi lagi." Hermione terisak dalam.

Draco melepas tangan gadis itu dan berbalik. Pemuda itu kini berjalan menjauh. Menyisakan senyuman beku. Seulas gurat tipis salju menyakitkan yang harus ia tumpuk di atas hati gadis itu. bukan maunya. Sungguh bukan keinginannya. Karena sejak awal pun ia memang harus pergi. Harus meninggalkan gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Dan kini, tak ada lagi sisa-sisa cerita. Senja telah menutup cerita. Tak ada negeri dongeng. Tak ada akhir bahagia selama-lamanya. Ini lah kenyataan hidupnya. Hazel itu menatap nanar kepergian pemuda berjas hitam yang semakin berlalu. Tak ada payung. Tak ada lagi puisi. rasi bintang telah berganti. Terpupus musim di langit. Abadi walau tak terlihat lagi.

0o0o0

00

Sebuah slide tentang perbintangan tengah ditampilkan. Presentasi di observatorium London menampilkan sebuah perbincangan dengan ahli astrofisika yang baru saja lulus tahun lalu dari universitas Oxford. Presentasi itu dihadiri sekitar 300 orang di dalam sebuah ruangan yang pernah kita bahas pada chapter sebelumnya. Beberapa orang bertanya pada sang narasumber. Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut ikal coklat yang tertata rapi. Blazer yang senada iris matanya menambah keelegannya. Ia menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dengan cermat. Tiba-tiba, seorang panitia acara menghampirinya dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nona Granger, ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Ia tamu undangan dari Perancis."

"Siapa?"

"Theodore Feltson."

'Draco?' batin Hermione tak percaya.

0o0o0

00

**TAMAT**

**It all end here. Setelah berbulan-bulan akhirnya tamat juga. Diloxy mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua readers yang menunggu. Pembuatan fict ini terhalang skripsi yang akhirnya beres minggu lalu. Dan akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan fict ini. Miss typosnya banyak banget ya? Ga diedit lagi soalnya. Maaf banget. Trims banyak banyak untuk yang sudah mau membaca sampai tamat. Semoga dapet pahala. Amiin. ^_^**

**Tinggalkan jejak review kalian, please.**


End file.
